Drogons: Xyaqom's New Life
by Xyaqom
Summary: The following story takes place nine years before Drogons. Xyaqom thought that he would start a new life by making planet Earth his new home. However, no later after he moved into Christale City, he finds himself getting the exact opposite of what he wanted. He now finds himself in hot water with two crime families due to his employer.
1. Ch 1: A New Start

**Note: ****Welcome to a brand new story, that has been in the making for the last two months or so. This story takes place nine years before my other story, Drogons. This story shows Xyaqom's first year in Christale City and the trials that he had to overcome. I will warn you right now, this story is a lot darker than Drogons, and it might make you feel uncomfortable. If you are squeamish to that sort of thing, then back off from this story now. This story was influenced by a game called Max Payne Three. If you have played the game, you will see some similarities to the story from the game itself, but I promise you the whole thing isn't a copy and paste of the game, there are some original ideas in the mix.**

**I would also like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this story together. If it weren't for him, this story would probably still be in the works. So after you are finished reading this chapter, go check his stories out, you won't regret it. I would also like to thank Lewamus Prime 2019 for making the amazing cover picture for this story. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for his help.**

**I also want to stress that I make no money by making my stories, nor do I own any of the Max Payne franchise.**

**Anyways, that's enough for the introduction. Let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**A New Start:**

**April 3rd, 2008:**

* * *

I just arrived at my new place, a small apartment building. The place where I will be living for now on. I went inside and walked up to the third floor, where my place was at. My apartment number was nineteen. I used my keys to unlock the door and entered my apartment and saw what it looked like. The apartment was a middle size place with a living room and two bedrooms. It had a wooden floor with a window at the center, and a kitchen was attached to the living room. When I took a look at the place, I was thinking to myself, "This place is great, really comfortable," of course I was saying that in a sarcastic tone. I walked into one of the bedrooms and saw that the room only had an empty bed with no sheets on it. At this point, I couldn't complain. I knew what I paid for so I may as well settle in. I went to the bathroom, and surprisingly, it was clean, and it was no smaller than the bedroom. I then took a look at the mirror. I was 5'10 feet tall, my his eyes were depressed and lonely. I used to have short spiky black hair, but for the last year, it now grew out down to my mid-upper back and had two long pointed bangs of my hair appearing on both sides of my neck. The outfit that I was a black shirt and dark blue pants. The look on my face was emotionless. I've really let myself go as appearance-wise. Thankfully, I did not allow myself to get fat. I'm still 200 pounds and ripped, that part of me hasn't changed. If you lived through the life that I went through, you would be like this too. Rosaira says that I'm currently going through depression, which started after what happened a year ago. But it was time to snap out of my depression, and move on from the past, get along with my life. Better said than done, though.

I then went to the center window and looked down to see a college which, which was accepting new students with a simple nod. The college was Vincent College. Maybe someday I'll apply to that college, but not now. I then went to the T.V. and turned it on, but all I got was static. Of course, I haven't paid the cable company yet. I then sat on the couch and started staring at my beg, debating myself if I should open it or not. How hard can that be to open a fucking bag? Well, it was fucking hard for me because I knew what was inside. Inside the bag were remnants of my past, stuff that Rosaira managed to smuggle out of the Transsassin Company. She is very lucky that she wasn't caught, because if she were, she would've been killed for sure.

Who is this Rosaira girl that I keep talking about you may be asking? Well, she is my longtime doctor, who she has been since the day I was born. She is currently 6'0 feet tall and weighs 150 pounds. She has green eyes and brownish red hair and has amazing breasts, which are currently 36 G, a size that any girl would dream of having. How do I know her sizes you may be asking? Simple, she told me. Are we currently dating? That I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship at the moment, I first need to get my life back in order. Now don't mistake that of me not being appreciative of her, because I do, I own my life to her. If it weren't Rosaira, I would've been dead a year ago. Rosaira is a smart woman, which I didn't want to admit it to her. I also had a crush on her, but I let it go because it wasn't right for me to ask her yet. As I said, I need to get my life back in order first.

After what seemed to be hours, I finally gained the courage to open my bag. I had my hand to go inside, and the first thing I pulled out was a picture frame with a picture inside, which was taken two years ago. The picture had me, Rosaira, Leena and Xeela in it. Who were Leena and Xeela you may be asking? Xeela was my little sister. In this picture, she is eight years old, 4'0 feet tall and weighs eighty pounds, she had long blond hair and had the same blood-red eyes like me. Leena was Xeela's mother, she was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 150 pounds, which her breasts could rival Rosaira's. She too had long blond hair, but had green eyes instead of red and was wearing her usual lab coat. If it weren't for the huge age difference and the different color of eyes, people would easily mistake them as twins.

Xyaqom: I miss you.

Xeela and Leena were the most important girls in my life, and in one night, they were both taken from me. They were part of the life that I used to have, but it was time for me to let that life go. I then placed the picture frame on the table beside me and went back into my bag and pulled out a bottle of booze. After what happened a year ago, I've taken into drinking, something to ease the pain. Sadly though, no matter how much I drink, I can't get drunk. The nanomachines inside of me prevent me from getting drunk. Now I know what you're thinking, why do I bother drinking when I can't get drunk? Well, I guess you say I'd like to try. Although I can't get drunk, if I drink enough, my body will feel a little numb, but that feeling goes away after a minute, thanks to my nanomachines, so it's something. I sit down at the couch, take out a glass and start drinking the booze alone in my apartment, one glass soon turned into two, and two glasses soon turned into four, and four glasses turned into eight, and so on. In just an hour, the bottle of booze was now empty. Perhaps after what happened a year ago, I've lost my self-respect, but after getting this new job, it's slowly coming back. Besides, after all the shit that I went through, I really needed a new start. I then picked up the bottle of booze and threw it into the trash can.

I then went back into my bag and pulled out my leather jacket, which holds a lot of memories. This piece of my past was something that I wanted to hold on to, as it did sure some good memories. However, because of my new life, I had no reason to wear it, so I decided to wipe off the dust on it and hang it up in my closet and close it. So what was this past life that I keep talking about? Well, put it simply, I was an assassin. Not just an ordinary assassin, a galactic assassin. That's right, I'm not an Earthling, I'm actually a Drogon. What is a Drogon you may ask? Well, a Drogon is people who have Dragon abilities. We do look like Earthlings, but we have minor tweaks that separate us from Earthlings.

Drogons are known for their super strength, speed, and durability. We can also breathe fire and are also immune to it. We can also summon dragon wings from our backs to fly. But what makes me different then all the other Drogons are my Trans-abilities. At a young age, nanomachines were implanted inside of me. These nanomachines allow me to turn almost any part of my body into almost any animate objects, preferably weapons or tools used for combat or reshape the size and figure of my body. The nanomachines that circulate through my body allow me to do this. The downside to all of this is that if I use my trans-powers excessively, the nanomachines in my body will overheat, leaving me extremely weak and unable to move and causing me to pass out. They also have a battery to them, and if the battery dies, I can't use my trans-abilities. So I have to go to Rosaira's place to recharge them once a while. How often is once a while? Depends on how often I use my trans-abilities. One time, I've lasted for two months without needing to recharge my nanomachines, but that was only because the contracts that I took on during those two months didn't require me to use my trans-abilities very much or not at all. The only reason I decided to get my nanomachines to recharge after two months of not doing so was that after completing a contract, I began feeling weak and dizzy. Thankfully, my nanomachines were recharged before I passed out.

How one recharges their nanomachines is by stepping into a pool of green liquid and lay there for a half an hour. This also recovers any wounds or injuries that we sustained during our jobs. However, since we don't have that on Earth, Rosaira created a large container that creates the special liquid. It has a bunch of wires inside to monitor the person inside and breathing apparatus so that the person can breathe. I was thankful that Rosaira was helping everyone. After hours of drinking and feeling sorry for myself, I decided to go to bed, where tomorrow I will be starting my new job and my new life.

* * *

**April 25th, 2008:**

So I guess I became what they wanted me to be, a killer. Some rent an alcoholic that can turn his arms into blades and stab other bad guys, cutting off their limbs. Well, that's what they paid for so in the end that's what they got. Say whatever you want about Assassins, but we understand cabalism. You pay yourself a product, and you get what you paid for. In my case, these chumps paid for an angry, depressed man with no sensibilities to know right from wrong. Here I was about to execute this poor bastard like the angel of death. And as I stared into his dying eyes, I realized, they were correct. I wouldn't know right from wrong if one person was helping the city and the other was banging my sister.

* * *

**April 17th, 2008:**

I arrived at Christale City two weeks before, I was working in a protection group for the kind of people that need protection in a city like this. And what kind of city was Christale City? The kind of city where crime lords ran the place and the police were in their pockets. I was standing on top of the building where the mayor works, looking down at the city below us, which I was looking at the types of crimes in the daily newspaper. Just then, my partner in crime, Sierra came walking towards me. Sierra was 5'6 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds. She had tan skin, long black hair, and light blue eyes. Her breasts and ass were amazing to behold. Her breasts weren't as big as Rosaira's, but they were still impressive in her right, I think she was a D. She was a smoking hot woman that most men in the mayor's office drooled over. Just like me, she too was wearing a business suit, which we both hate wearing but it was required for our job. She was a little older than me, she was twenty-one where I was only nineteen. As hot as she was, the chances of Sierra and me getting together were zero. From what she told me, during her years of training to be an assassin, scientists removed all parts of her brain that would make her interested in a man or men in general. In other words, if Sierra meets a man, she will not have any feelings for him, no matter how handsome he was. So yeah, rather I liked it or not, I was stuck in the friend zone with her.

Sierra: Hey, Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: (I looked at Sierra) Oh hey.

Sierra: Enjoying the view?

Xyaqom: I guess.

Sierra: You know, although Christale City is a shit town with all the crimes, it is a beautiful city.

Xyaqom: Yep, nothing like extream poverty to make a penthouse party to really swing.

Sierra: Yeah, sometimes I wonder if we're really the good guys.

Xyaqom: I'd say we're neutral. Anyways, what is this party about anyways?

Sierra: I think it's a charity thing. Something about eating, drinking, and giving away money. I don't really know something to give to the kids. But anyway, we need to look alive. A lot of V.I.P.s are here, we don't want the boss to look bad because we look half dead.

She wasn't far from the truth, ever since what happened a year ago, I've always looked half dead. The people we were protecting were a rich family, local celebrities rich parasites with delusions of humanity. The kind of people who end up in magazines or a body bag, depending on their luck.

Xyaqom: So where are they all? I see Vince, but who's the guy he's talking to?

Sierra: That's his son, Shane.

Vince was talking to his son Michael, who was 6'2 feet tall in height and weighed 225 pounds, but he was muscular and had short black hair like a military cut. They are talking about the next steps forward for their businesses.

Sierra: The guy next to Shane is some sort of cop, I'm not sure what kind of cop he is, but it's really important. Big End Cop, Anti-Gang sort of thing I think. But I can't remember his name by the life of me.

The cop Sierra was talking was an overweight middle-aged man. He had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a tuxedo. He was 5'9 and weighed 250 pounds.

Xyaqom: (I nod at the other guy beside the cop) So who is this guy?

The guy I was referring to was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 150 pounds, he too had a skinny body.

Sierra: That guy? That guy is a plastic surgeon. Or, some sort of surgeon, I don't know. I hear that he works on dick implants.

Xyaqom: Dick implants?

Sierra: I rather not talk about it. (She then turns her head) Hey, don't look now, but Vinny is making an ass of himself again.

I turn my head and see that Vinny was dancing like an idiot. Vinny was Vince's youngest son, he had long black hair and brown eyes. He was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 180 pounds and wearing a tuxedo. He was at the party dancing like a complete idiot. Apparently, no one bothered telling him that this party would have no dancing.

Xyaqom: (Chuckles) You can always count on Vinny to make an ass of himself.

Sierra: Hey, remember when Vince had Vinny to take an I.Q. test a few days ago?

Xyaqom: Yeah?

Sierra: Well, we got the results, and you're not going to believe what his I.Q. level is.

Xyaqom: What is it?

Sierra: It's fifteen.

Xyaqom: (I was shocked when I heard this and tried not to laugh) Are you serious?!

Sierra: Yeah, with an I.Q. like that, I'm surprised that he can walk right, let alone talk in sentences.

Xyaqom: I guess doing drugs and booze daily can do that to you.

Sierra: Yeah, it's actually sad when you think about it. According to Vince, Vinny used to be very intelligent fifteen years ago, he was even smarter than him. But, when drugs and booze were introduced to him, it all changed.

Xyaqom: Yeah, that is sad.

I was mostly working for Vince Noham, a legit local businessman. Built things, did some charity work, even had some stuff named after him, won awards, owned things, and people. Vince was sixty-two years old, was 6'0 feet tall, and weighed 180 pounds. He had grey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his everyday work attire, which was a black business suit. He is also this city's mayor.

Unlike all the other mayors before him, Vince and his family are not working with or for a crime family. During the election, Vince promised the people of the city that he would clean Christale City up by driving all the crime families and their corruption ways out of the city. This did not sit well for the crime families when they heard this. Refusing to work for any crime family put a huge target on him and his family's back. That's where Sierra and I come in. We were hired to protect Vince and his family from any attacks from the crime families. During my interview to get this job, he was a bit spectacle due to my age, but after he saw what I could do, he hired me in a heartbeat.

One of the trophies that he won was his second wife, Torrie. Torrie was 5'7 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was hot and loved to party. Some good genes trying to fight their way out of the cesspit. She married well and was now in leisure to regret her good fortune. Torrie and Vince got along like any other younger air-head wife and a rich workaholic husband, they mostly ignored each other. She spent a lot of time with his coke head and booze drinking youngest son, Vinny. Vinny was an idiot but was harmless, he loved to party like Torrie. Though he is highly regarded to be the idiot of the Noham family. Their words, not mine.

Vince's daughter, Stephanie, had just walked in. Stephanie was 5'10 feet tall and weighed 140 pounds. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing her everyday work attire, which was a black business suit. Stephanie was a local politician woman, a smooth talker. The rest of the people I did not know, but I could imagine the types. People who knew that if they drink enough, they wouldn't feel bad for their good fortune.

Just then, all hell broke loose. A group of men in black business suits and red ties came up from the elevator and started running amuck at the party. They were carrying 9mms and shotguns.

Gang Member #1: Everyone down.

As soon as the guy said that, he kills a party guest using his shotgun. Sierra and I then go after the gang members. I turn my arms into blades and Sierra takes out her katanas, and we start slicing the gang members as if they are better. However, during all the chaos, the gang members managed to grab hold of Vince and Torrie and started carrying them away.

Sierra: Xyaqom, you go after the boss, I'll go after the boss's girl.

Xyaqom: (I nod to her) You got it.

In the corner of my eye, before Sierra told me to go after Vince, I saw them taking him to the elevator, sadly I had just missed them, meaning I was going to have to take the stairs. I walked down to the stairs as fast as I could. When I got down to the bottom of the stairs, I saw the gang members carrying Vince away, and one of the gang members were staying behind.

Gang Member #1: Stay here. If you see Vince's bodyguards here, kill them.

Sierra: Xyaqom, you go after the boss, I'll go after the boss's girl.

Xyaqom: (I nod to her) You got it.

In the corner of my eye, before Sierra told me to go after Vince, I saw them taking him to the elevator, sadly I had just missed them, meaning I was going to have to take the stairs. I walked down to the stairs as fast as I could. When I got down to the bottom of the stairs, I saw the gang members carrying Vince away, and one of the gang members were staying behind.

Gang Member #1: Stay here. If you see Vince's bodyguards here, kill them.

Gang Member #2: Right. (The rest rush off)

Xyaqom: (I approach the gang member) Hey

Gang Member #2: Hey you! (He points his gun at me)

I quickly turned my hands into blades and cut his hands off. I start battling to get to Vince while eliminating everyone in my way. When I was about to go down to another set of stairs, I heard a woman's scream. That scream belonged to Torrie, the boss lady. And for once she wasn't screaming for another drink. I followed the screaming, which led me to a balcony. I looked down and saw one of the gang members holding Torrie at gunpoint at the floor below me while standing at the edge of the balcony, threatening to jump off while taking Torrie with him. It looked like Sierra, Petter, and Vinny were able to corner the guy and were now desperate to get out of this situation.

Gang Member #7: I'll do it! I'll jump, and I'll take the bitch with me!

Vinny: How about we talk about this? Come on, let's not do this.

There was no getting to this man, he was on the verge of jumping off the balcony and taking Torrie with him. Not taking any chances, I notice that the balcony had a slope on it, so I slide on it and cut the guy's head clean off while saving Torrie at the same time. The man who held Torrie hostage fell down the building.

Xyaqom: Are you okay?

Torrie: Yes... Thank you, Xyaqom. (She then hugs me)

Xyaqom: (I turn my head to Sierra) Have you seen Vince?

Sierra: No, I haven't.

I turned to see if everyone was safe, which they were.

Xyaqom: I'm going after Vince. You stay here and keep everyone safe.

Sierra nods at me, and I started walking away from the group and ran to the nearby elevator. I wasn't sure why, but my heart was thumping fast. Maybe it was the adrenaline of all of this going down, or maybe my hormones were acting up due to me being surrounded by hot women. Either way, I had to take a deep breath to calm down. I imagined the elevator doors opening to a firing squad of thugs. The one thing I saw that my plan was going was that no one else was stupid enough to pull this move. I arrived at the next floor and started killing the gang members that got in my way. Carrying Vince to who knows where would slow them down, but not by much. I had to hurry.

Xyaqom: Where are you bastards taking Vince?!

Gang Member #5: Stop him! We can't let him get to Vince.

I powered through the thugs and started heading down to the basement, which it looked like that was where they were taking Vince, perhaps there was some time. Vince was too much of a rich prize to simply throw away. Whoever these thugs' boss was, he obviously wanted him alive. I arrived in the basement, where everyone parked their cars and saw even more thugs there. I was beginning to wonder just how many of these guys were there. I must've at least killed thirty of them. How many did Sierra kill you may be asking? I have no idea, I wasn't with her to see her kills. She was always a mystery.

It was apparent that these guys were left behind to stop me from reaching Vince, but they didn't stand a chance to my speed at my blades. I managed to slice them all apart as if they were butter. After taking care of the thugs, I moved on to the next part of the garage, where I saw the thugs just putting Vince in a van and about to make their escape. Vince was trying to resit and trying to get away, but the thugs were too strong and fast for him.

Xyaqom: Hold on Mr. Noham. I'm coming!

Gang Member #1: Shit! Everyone, keep him busy as I drive Vince to the boss!

Gang Member #23: You got it!

I began to run after the thugs to kidnapped Vince, and the thugs that were left behind were all firing their MP40's at me. I dodged their gunfire while turning my hands into shields to block the many bullets that were being fired at me, and when I got close enough, I would kill the thugs. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that the van that Vince was trapped in began to take off.

Xyaqom: Oh shit!

After killing the thug in front of me, I made a dash to the van, I turned my hands into a blade and sliced the back tire, making the van to spiral out of control and hitting a nearby pillar.

Gang Member #1: (Takes out his shotgun) Damn you!

Xyaqom: Stay down, Mr. Noham!

Vince keeps his head down and avoids getting hit from the shots, and the gang member starts firing his shotgun at me. I made the shield to protect myself from the gunfire and tried my best to see how to get to the leader first before this kills Vince. Eventually, he had to reload, I decided to take this opportunity to charge in and kill the gang member leader. After killing the leader of the group, I opened the van and saw Vince tied up and a rag over his head. I quickly took the rag off of him.

Xyaqom: Sir, are you alright?

Vince: (He sees five other thugs coming towards us) Xyaqom, behind you!

I turn to see the five thugs and starts thinking about how to get out of this and see one of them with a rocket launcher.

Gang Member #17: (Aims the rocket launcher at Vince and me) Say goodbye asshole!

Gang Member #18: No you idiot, you'll kill Vince too! The boss wants him alive!

I look at them as I was asking myself if they were dumb or playing stupid. Just then, Sierra came to the scene and killed the remaining thugs using her swords.

Sierra: That was simple.

Vince: Oh, thank you, thank you so much.

Sierra nods at Vince who was emotionless and turns her head to me with simple nod again. Soon, the police arrive, but they weren't just the police, the word on the police van said C.C.P.O.

Police #1: Freeze! Everyone raise your hands!

Sierra and I disappear from the side of Vince.

Vince: It's okay, officer, I'm fine.

Shane: Dad!

Shane runs in and hugs Vince.

Vince: Shane, thank goodness you're okay.

Sierra: (To Xyaqom) Good work Xyaqom, you kept Vince from being ridden off by those thugs.

Xyaqom: Thanks. So who were those guys in the black business suits, the guys who tried to kidnap Vince?

Vince: It has been my rival group, the Oiram Family are always gunning for us.

Xyaqom: But why?

Vince: They are always jealous of my business and success.

Xyaqom: What about the cops? They look different than the other cops.

Sierra: Those? They are the C.C.P.O. Short for Christale City Protection Officers. Apparently, they do jobs that the normal cops don't do.

I turn to see the officers were arresting the remaining group and taking Vince to his safe house.

Sierra: Come on, I'll take you home.

I nod at her and follow her, but I remain silent on the trip.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Note: ****So what did you guys think? Did you like the chapter? If so, let me know by leaving a review in this story.**

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	2. Ch 2: The Tables Have Turned

**Chapter Two:**

**The Tables Have Turned:**

**April 17th, 2008:**

After we took care of the gang at the dinner party, Sierra decided to take me home. Sure, I could've easily flown home myself, but this is Earth, and the people are not used to seeing people flying on their own, only on machines. While Sierra was driving me home, Sierra and I started talking about what went down back at Vince's party.

Xyaqom: So what the hell just happened back there?! Why did the Oiram crime family try to kidnap Vince?

Sierra: Vince is a legit mayor, he's not like all the other mayors that Christale City has had in the past. So, when he announced that he would clean the city from its corruption ways and drive the crime families out of the city, that put a huge target on his back. So that's where we come in.

Xyaqom: I already know that, but if they want him dead, why did the Oiram crime family tried to kidnap Vince?

Sierra: Probably to force him into working for them. The Oiram crime family owns half the city, and they'll be dammed if they lose their slice of the pie to a squeaky clean mayor.

Xyaqom: They only own half of the city?

Sierra: Yes, the other half is owned by the Shadduck crime family.

Xyaqom: Damn, I knew things in this city were bad, but I didn't think they were THAT bad.

Sierra: Welcome to Christale city. The most dangerous city in all of Canada.

After Sierra dropped me off back at my place, it was time for some R&R, the only way I knew how, and that was walking to the fridge to get some leftover pizza and two bottles of beers to get ready for the night.

* * *

**April 20th, 2008:**

A few days later, it was back to work, only this time, we were flying to a nightclub by helicopter, with Sierra being the pilot while I was looking down at the city below us. We were riding with Vince's wife, Torrie, and his idiot son Vinny so that they could recover from their brush of mortality. Then again, they were rich people arriving at night parties on helicopters. Torrie brought her younger sister by ten years, Liliana. Probably to show how rich and empty her life was. And boy was she about to learn the meaning of rich and empty. Liliana was a young woman. Just like Sierra, she too was twenty-one, I was literally the youngest person in this group. Liliana has long, dark brown hair with light blue eyes. Her amazing body looked like a teenager, but I assure you, she is twenty-one. Her breasts seemed to be a large C cup. Liliana was 5'6 feet tall and weighed 135 pounds. The attire that she was wearing was a light blue dress that showed off half of her breasts and came down to her hips. She also had her legs opened a little, so I was able to take a peek up her dress and see she was wearing a pair of white panties underneath her dress.

Vinny: Hey, Xyaqom, yo, I was talking to you.

Xyaqom: (I look at Vinny) Sorry, what was that?

Vinny: I was saying are we going to have some fun tonight?

Xyaqom: Well, we're still here, aren't we. (Vinny and Torrie cheer)

Torrie: All thanks to you Xyaqom. I owe you my life.

Vinny: It wasn't just him, eh, baby?

Torrie: Oh sure, Vinny, I'm sure you did a lot to help those people at the party. (Laughs) You were probably worried about getting blood on your stash.

Vinny: Okay, you got me there.

Liliana: Thank you for saving Torrie Xyaqom, I don't know what I would've done without my sister.

Torrie: Hmm, let me think, doing something more useful in your time? She works for an intern you see. Basically, she's a good sister.

Liliana: Oh, shut up. Hey, did you guys hear? More and more people have gone missing, even people that are arrested are never to be seen or heard of again. It's quite scary when you think about it.

Vinny: Did somebody say buzzkill?

Liliana: Hey! (Punches Vinny on the shoulder)

Vinny: Hey, come on, I was just joking. (See's that they were just above the nightclub) Hey, here we are.

Xyaqom: (Under my breath) Thank God.

What felt like hours, we finally arrived at the nightclub. After we landed, I got off the helicopter and helped Vinny and the girls off the helicopter. Sierra stayed behind to guard the helicopter so that no drunk idiot would decide to take the helicopter to a joyride and crash it to a building. Me, on the other hand, had to go inside with Vinny and the girls. Before I followed them inside the nightclub, Sierra grabbed me by the shoulder.

Sierra: Good luck.

I nodded and went inside the elevator to the nightclub with Vinny and the girls.

Vinny: Man, I love this view. It's a great chill place to hang, you know? Do a bit of business, have some fun. I need it too. I've been working far too hard, (I rolled my eyes) like trying to get a whore out of your house like my roommate used to say. (He laughs) You like that, Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: That's pretty funny. (I lied)

We finally arrived at the dance club. I stayed focus on my mission and looks over at the nightclub. The nightclub itself was packed. It had a dance floor and a bar upstairs. Vinny and the girls went to the dance floor and started dancing. I was watching them a dance which I had no interest in dancing as I look over at the group of talking with their partners about joining another company to make more. I was tempted at going up to the bar.

?: Not having a good time?

I turned my head to see who that was, and as fate would have it, it was Rosaira, in the nightclub. What she was wearing were a skinny red dress, black high heels, and a bracelet. The dress she was wearing only came down below her hips, showing off her amazing thighs and showing off a huge amount of her cleavage. I turned dark red after seeing Rosaira.

Xyaqom: Rosaira?! What are you doing here?!

Rosaira: I'm working at the moment.

Xyaqom: You call THIS working?!

I was referring to the dress she was wearing and the amount of skin and cleavage she was showing.

Rosaira: Yes, and the boss... She's like super friendly and nice to all of us.

Xyaqom: And what is it that you do as a job that makes you were "That?!"

I was referring to the dress she was wearing.

Rosaira: It's part of the job, but do you like it? (She then Whispers into my ear) You can do anything to me.

This made my face go red. That kind of offer was tempting.

Xyaqom: Um... That is tempting Rosaira, but I'm kinda on the job.

Rosaira: Oh... You're such tease, but how about we dance then?

I was going to say something, but before I could, I noticed some guy pulling out a gun and pointing it at Rosaira's head.

Xyaqom: ROSAIRA! WATCH OUT!

I quickly tackled Rosaira to the ground to make the would-be killer miss his shot. When the dancers heard the gun-shot, everyone went to mass panic. A bunch of other guys took out pistols out of their pants and started shooting everyone on site.

Xyaqom: Vinny, Torrie, Liliana... Get down!

Vinny and Liliana quickly get down, but before Torrie could get down, one of the thugs grabbed Torrie quickly carried her to the exit.

Thug #1: KILL THE BIO-WEAPON!

The thugs that were left behind quickly pointed their guns at Rosaira and me. Seeing that the thugs were about to kill us, I quickly picked Rosaira up, threw her up into the air, turned my arms and blades and hacked and slashed all the thugs that tried to kill us, all that in under a second. After I killed the thugs, I quickly grabbed Rosaira and held her bride style.

Rosaira: Such a gentleman.

This made me blush and put Rosaira down.

Xyaqom: You need to get out of here.

Rosaira walks out but turns around to kiss me on the cheek softly for saving her, this made me blush, Rosaira than ran to the nearest exit. I quickly shook off the feeling and ran to Vinny and Liliana.

Xyaqom: Are you two, alright?

Vinny: Yes, but where's Torrie?

Liliana didn't say a word to I noticed that she was starting to check me out a little, but shakes it off.

Xyaqom: Those thugs took off with her.

Vinny: WHAT?! (Quickly picked himself up) We need to go after her! (Starts to run off)

Xyaqom: I"LL go after Torrie. You and Liliana go to the helipad and get out of here!

Vinny then grabs Liliana by the hand and runs to the helipad, and I run after Torrie, I hide behind the entrance to see what was going on, and see more thugs mowing down innocent bystanders. I had two choices about hiding my presences or shot the thugs to save everyone. I decide to save the innocent bystanders. I stabbed the three thugs heads, I turn my head and see the fourth one was holding a woman with his gun pointing at her head.

Thug #4: Stay back! I'll fucking kill her!

I was looking at the woman and nods at her to save her. I then shot a small thin energy beam at the thug's head, thus killing him and saving the woman.

Xyaqom: Go, get out of here!

Woman: Thank you.

The woman then ran off, which the other bystanders soon followed. I was going to get to the other room, but that was when a dancer from the nightclub was flown through the doors to the next room. He was about to get back up, but one of the thugs armed with a chainsaw came after the dancer and dug his chainsaw into the poor bastard's back, making him scream and pain and his blood and guts going all over the place. After the dancer died, the thug pulled his chainsaw out of the dancer's back and looks at me.

Thug With The Chainsaw: (Points At Me) YOU'RE DEAD LITTLE BOY!

The thug then ran towards me with his chainsaw. I dodged the attacks from the chainsaw and used my arm blades to block the attacks from the chainsaw.

Xyaqom: You are out of your mind!

Thug With The Chainsaw: DIE LITTLE BOY!

Xyaqom: No can do.

I quickly dodged the attack from the chainsaw and stabbed the thug in the neck. I pull the blade out and looks at the bystanders.

Xyaqom: Is everyone alright?

The bystanders nod and make a run for it. I was breathing in and out then look at the dead body, which I was starting to ask myself who these people are? I ran down the door where the thug with the chainsaw came out of to find Torrie.

Xyaqom: Torrie!

I saw the thugs dragging Torrie to the exit and heading to the helipad located to the opposite side to where Sierra was keeping her's. I was about to run after Torrie, but a whole army of the Oiram crime family came in where Torrie was forced to leave armed with MP5's with grenade launchers attached to them started firing at me. I was dodging the best I could, and I see the thugs were ready to strike at my side. I quickly turned my arms into nanomachines and killed the gangsters that were at my side, but no sooner when I killed those gangsters, the gangsters armed with the MP5's with grenade launchers attached to them started lunching their grenades at me. I look over to see bystanders were out and dodge the grenades. However, the shockwave from the grenades would send me flying. I was sent out of the building, but I quickly grab the wires to swing myself back into the building, and I kick the first gangster into the other. What I didn't understand was that the people that kidnapped Torrie were all wearing street clothes, but the Oiram crime family always wear black business suits with red ties. Were these thus by chance working for the Oiram? Well, right now, I didn't have time to figure that out. Right now, I had to push forward and get to Torrie before those thugs ride off with her. I then launched several energy blasts at the gangsters, thus killing them.

I jumped out of the hole in the wall, and I was forming my wings at the backside of my back to fly to the top. There I saw Torrie being forced to be seated at a helicopter. Torrie turned her head and saw me, and screamed my name. When I saw this, I made a mad dash towards the helicopter. However, when I got halfway to the helicopter, I suddenly got a jolt of electricity, stopping me from my tracks and making me fall to the ground. I couldn't move, I tried to move my arms, but they couldn't move. I don't know how they did it, but they managed to paralyze me.

Torrie: XYAQOM!

Gangster #1: (Slaps Torrie) SHUT UP, BITCH!

I was trying my best to move and turn my head to see who shot me with electricity. And to my shock, it was the Don himself, Mario Oiram. Mario was a middle-aged man who was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 300 pounds. He had short brown hair and a big mustache below his nose and wore a black business suit with a red tie. He was also holding a ray gun, filled with electricity. No doubt, he used that to paralyze me.

Mario: So, you're that kid that has been giving my men so much trouble.

Xyaqom: Why are you doing this?

Mario: To send Vince a message, that's why. Many of us have worked our asses off to the bone to get to where we are now. And we're not going to let a mayor who doesn't want to play by the rules make our hard work be for nothing. It's a good thing we were told about your weakness. (I was shocked to hear this) Otherwise, this kidnap would've been impossible. If you survive, tell Vince that the tables have turned.

Mario then kicks me off the building, making me fall from a one hundred story tall building. As I was falling, I tried to regain movement in my body, tried to move my hands, legs, head, anything to kick out of this paralyzing stance. Halfway down the building, I managed to regain movement in my right hand, but it wasn't enough to save myself. When I only got twenty-five floors left before I fall to my demise, I managed to regain movement in both my right hand and right arm. Realizing this, I quickly turned my right hand into a blade, but because my nanomachines were damaged due to the electricity, turning my arm into a blade was quite slow. I was afraid if it would turn into a blade on time. Finally, When I only got only ten floors left before I fall my demise, my arm was complete into turning into a blade. Seeing this, I quickly stabbed the wall beside me, where I slide on the building and slowly came to a stop on the fifth floor. I took a sigh of relief, knowing that I managed to save myself on time. I began feeling the movement coming back to my body, where I still couldn't take my wings out and fly, so I had no choice but to turn my other arm into a blade and started climbing the building back to the top. I was hoping that the Oiram crime family helicopter would still be there by the time I get back up, but that was just wishful thinking on my part.

And just my luck, when I did get back to the roof, the helicopter was gone, they flew off with Torrie.

Xyaqom: Fuck!

Half of me wasn't surprised that Torrie was now in the clutches of the Oiram crime family, but the other half was hoping that they would wait for me to get back onto the top. Yeah, I know, stupid right? Why would they wait for me if they have the golden opportunity to fly off with the girl while I'm falling to my death? That would be pretty stupid on their part. So yeah, they flew off while I was busy trying to save myself from falling to my death. However, this would prove to be the least of my problems, which I would soon hear Sierra calling my name behind me.

Sierra: Xyaqom!

Xyaqom: (Under my breath) Shit. (I turned around to face the music)

Sierra: What happened? Where's Torrie?

Xyaqom: They have her. The Oiram crime family have her now.

Sierra: WHAT?! What do you mean they have her?!

She was mad, I didn't blame her. Torrie was my responsibly, and I failed her. I turned away back to the helicopter pad with a serious expression, and I was going to get Torrie back with a silent promise.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Ch 3: The Exchange

**Chapter Three:**

**The Exchange:**

**April 21st, 2008:**

Shortly after we got back, we broke the news to Vince, who wasn't happy not one bit. To make matters worse, all three of his kids, Vinny, Shane and Stephanie were all with him at his office, just to pour salt into the wound.

Vince: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE ORIAM CRIME FAMILY HAVE TORRIE NOW?!

I was standing there with a silent expression.

Sierra: We're terribly sorry, Mr. Noham. We tried our best. We were outgunned and outmanned. They knew the best routes to take Torrie away.

Vinny: Sierra, there's no need for you to apologize. It's Xyaqom who should be apologizing, Torrie was his responsibly!

Xyaqom: Wow, throw me under the bus, why don't you.

Vinny: I mean, Xyaqom had one job, but what did he do? He just stood there with his thumb up his ass and just watched Mario fly off with Torrie.

Xyaqom: WHAT?! That never happened!

Vinny: Oh, really? Then what were you doing?

Xyaqom: Trying to stop myself from falling to my death, that's what!

Vinny: What, you decided to commit suicide but had second thoughts mid-way.

Xyaqom: That's not what happened. Stop telling us stuff that you really don't know.

Vince: Okay, Xyaqom, tell us. What happened that prevented you from saving Torrie.

Xyaqom: Believe me, I had her in my sights, I saw her being forced to sit on the helicopter. When I saw her, I made a mad dash towards her. But when I was running towards her, Mario, armed with a ray gun, sneaked up on me and paralyzed me. Afterward, he kicked me off the roof where I was trying to regain movement in my body to save myself from the fall.

Shane: But how did he paralyze you?

Xyaqom: If I get shot with a large amount of electricity, my nanomachines will be temporally damaged, thus paralyzing me for a short while. To make matters worse, Mario somehow knew about my weakness.

Stephanie: But how did he know about your weakness?

Xyaqom: I don't know. He told me that someone told him.

Vinny: LIES! FUCKING LIES!

Xyaqom: How do you know that I'm lying? You weren't even there.

Vinny: BECAUSE I SAID SO! CAUSE I'M THE BEST IN THE WORLD OF WHAT I DO, AND HOW I DO IT!

Xyaqom: Oh, you're the best in the world, huh? Then explain to me why you have an IQ level of fifteen.

Vinny: CAUSE FUCK YOU! THAT'S WHY!

Stephanie: Vinny, you need to calm down.

Vinny: NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW WHY?! (He stands up and raises his arms) CAUSE I'M THE BEST IN THE WORLD OF WHAT I DO AND HOW I DO IT! AND ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE ALL BENEATH ME! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vince: VINNY! (This snaps Vinny out of his angry state and looks at his father) Do you want to go sit in the corner?

Vinny: Dad, come on, I'm thirty years old, not three.

Vince: Then I highly recommend that you sit your ass down and calm yourself, or else you WILL be sitting at the corner. Understand?!

Vinny: Yes, dad.

Vinny calms down and sits back down as I turn to see what was the plan to get Torrie back.

Vince: Now then, I understand that this is a stressful situation. But now is not the time to be playing the blame game here. We need to find out where Torrie is being kept and rescue her from those bastards from the Oriam crime family. (We all nod in agreement)

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was one of Vince's employees.

Vince: Yes?

The employee comes in.

Employee: Um, sir, this came into the mail. It's said to be delivered to you. (Hands Vince a USB stick)

I saw the USB stick, and nods of wanted to see it. Vince put the USB stick into his computer, and soon a video began loading up. After the video finished loading, the video showed Mario holding a gun at Torrie, being ready to pull the trigger, Vince was getting mad at Mario.

Mario: Hello Vince, it is I, Mario Oiram. By now, you probably know that I now have your wife, Torrie under my clutches. You know Vince, I tried to be reasonable with you, I tried to offer you deals, but you would just ignore me. It seems that no matter what I did, I could never get your attention, which resulted in me into doing this. I hope now that I have your wife, I finally I have your undivided attention. Many of us have worked our asses off to the bone to get to where we are now. And we're not going to let a mayor who doesn't want to play by the rules make our hard work be for nothing. We are not going to lose our slice of the pie of "The Life." You're lucky that it was us that captured your wife, and not the Shadduck crime family. Because if it were the Shadduck crime family, they would've killed Torrie right then and there. We're the nicer crime families. So here is how we're going to do this. If you want your wife back, alive and well, then you're going to pay up ten million dollars to us. However, by paying us ten million dollars, you're also going to agree to work for us for now on. You have till midnight to get the money together and meet us at the Christale City Abdondon Warehouse. If you choose not to show up in that location after midnight, I'll assume that your answer is in no, and we will kill Torrie. Again, you have till midnight to meet us at the Christale City Abdondon Warehouse to do the Exchange. And back by paying the money, you agree to give me working for us for now on. I hope to see you later on tonight. (The video stops there)

After the video came to a close, Vince rubbed his face with both of his hands.

Shane: Dad, what are we going to do?

Vinny: Is it not obvious? We're going to pay them the money, duh!

Stephanie: Vinny, don't be so rash. If we pay them the money, that will also mean that we agreed to work for the Oriam crime family for now on. For the last year since father has been mayor, we've been trying not to negotiate with crime lords. If we pay them the money and agree to work for them for now on, we'll end up being no better than all the other Mayors in the past. We promised the citizens of Christale City that we're going to clean the city out of its criminals and Corruption ways, and we don't want to break our promise to the people.

Vinny: Yeah, but if we don't pay them they're going to kill her!

Shane: Damn, we're damned if we do, damned if we don't.

Sierra: Sir?

Vince: I'll... I will pay them the money.

Stephanie: But dad, if you...

Vince: I know, but what little choice do we have right now?

Xyaqom: We do have two choices, hand him the money or keep him talking to distract him while Sierra and I get Torrie out.

Shane: Yes, but that would require a third person to keep Mario busy.

Sierra: Yes, I believe that the one man who is perfect for that job is no other than Vinny. (This almost made me chuckle)

Vinny: Wait, what?!

Xyaqom: Oh, yes, you definitely have a way of words Vinny. With that silver tongue of yours, you'll defiantly keep Mario busy while Sierra and I get Torrie.

I was trying my best not to puke in my mouth as I was saying all of that.

Vinny: You're out of your mind.

Vince: That does sound like a good idea.

Vinny: What?! Dad, You can't be considering making me come with these two!

Vince: Why not? Besides, don't you always say that you're the best of what you do and how you do it, and how everyone else is all beneath you? (Gives me the evil eye) Even me! (I nod at agreement)

Vinny: (Chuckles nervously) Okay, um... Sometimes, I tend to say things that I didn't mean. This was one of them.

Vince: I don't care. Vinny, rather you like it or not, you're coming with Xyaqom and Sierra.

Vinny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I was mentally getting the plans ready and was ready to follow Sierra's idea about how to get Torrie out of the warehouse.

* * *

Later that night, we were making our way to the abandoned warehouse by helicopter. Vinny was being a complete sourpuss about having to come with us.

Vinny: I can't believe you guys talked my dad into making me come with you. Like seriously, what have I ever done to you?!

Xyaqom: Hmm, let me think. Oh, I know, LYING TO YOUR DAD THAT I DID NOTHING TO SAVE TORRIE!

Vinny: I wasn't lying, I simply told him what I thought what happened.

Xyaqom: Yeah, it sure wasn't the truth either.

Sierra: Guys, come on, we need to focus. Now, does everyone remember the plan?

Xyaqom: Yes, Vinny is going to give the Oiram crime family the money, but instead of simply giving them the money, he is going to keep them talking to distract them for us to save Torrie, then we get the hell out of there.

Sierra: Correct.

Vinnie: But why me?

Xyaqom: Because your the best one to talk to them.

Sierra: Get ready, everyone. We're almost there. (I nod at the group)

We then arrived at the warehouse. I point at Vinny for him to enter the warehouse, he shakes his head. I turn my hand into a blade, scarring him into going into the warehouse with the briefcase of money.

Sierra: Pussy.

Xyaqom: You got that right.

Sierra opens the window gently of trying not to raise any alarms, her vision sees nobody was around. Sierra and I sneak inside the warehouse and watch over Vinny, biding our time to strike. After a few minutes, Vinny arrived at the center of the warehouse.

Vinny: Hello? Is anybody here? I got the money! Hello?

?: (Speaks behind Vinny) Are you trying to get the city to hear you?

Vinny: (Vinny looks behind him) My deep apologies, but I have the money right here.

The person that Vinny was talking to came out of the shadows was none other than Mario himself. However, he somehow looked a lot younger than he did when I first met him and what was shown on the video.

Vinny: Mario? Is that you? My God, you look amazing. Did you step into a fountain of youth by chance?

Mario Jr: (Chuckles) Yes, the resemblance between my father and I are quite strong. But I can assure you that I am actually his son, Mario Jr.

Vinny: Oh, that actually explains everything. But where is your father?

Mario Jr: Father had an emergency meeting that he had to attend to. So he asked me to take his place in this affair.

Vinny: I see... Did he leave Torrie with you?

Mario Jr: That he did.

Vinny: Okay, but before I give you the money, let me see Torrie, let me see if she's safe.

Mario Jr: Very well then.

Mario Jr snaps his fingers, and four of his men drag Torrie out of the shadows, where her hands were handcuffed and her mouth cogged.

Vinny: Torrie, baby, everything will be okay. We'll... I mean, I, will get you out of here.

Mario Jr: Did you bring the $10,000,000 that we demanded?

Vinny: Yes, I have, but let's make the trade with good business, right?

Just then, I saw a red dot pointing at Vinny's head, coming from a laser from a gun. That's when I realized someone was about to kill Vinny.

Xyaqom: VINNY! DUCK!

Vinny quickly ducks, completely missing the gunshot that was meant to kill him, but when Vinny ducked under the gunshot, one of the members of the Oriam crime family got shot instead.

Mario Jr. What the hell?!

That's when all hell broke loose. A bunch of guys in brown trenchcoats came out of the shadows and began shooting everybody. When the members of the Oiram crime family grabbed Mario Jr and escorted him out of the warehouse as quickly as possible. One of the members of the Oiram crime family kicked Vinny in the face, breaking his nose and dropping the briefcase of money in the process. He then picked up the briefcase and ran while the other members of the Oiram crime family picked up Torrie and made a run for it, leaving Vinny, myself and Sierra to fend off this gang who ruined the Exchange. One of the gang members with the brown trench coats ran towards Vinny, loaded up his shotgun and was about to finish him off, but I quickly came to the rescue by stabbing the man to save Vinny.

Vinny: Thanks, but we have to save Torrie.

Sierra: Right now, we need to save ourselves.

I picked up Vinny and Sierra, and I made a run for it.

Xyaqom: Sierra, what the hell are these guys?

Sierra: I don't believe it. These guys are the Shadduck crime family.

Xyaqom: The Shadduck crime family?! What the hell are they doing here?!

Sierra: I think they somehow found out about the ransom.

Vinny: How did they find out?!

Sierra: I don't know, but right now we need to get out of here in one piece.

Vinny: What about Torrie?! We need to rescue her!

Xyaqom: Vinny, right now, we need to save ourselves. If we go after Torrie, you'll only get yourself killed!

We managed to find a hiding spot in the kitchen, where we would wait out this disaster. I was trying to think a way out of this solution. Now you're probably wondering why Sierra and I are not cutting these guys down. Well, that's because protecting Vinny was our number one priority. He's not a warrior like Sierra and me, he's just an everyday party man. If Sierra and I were to fight these guys, they might take advantage of our blindsides and kill Vinny right then and there, which was something we weren't going to risk.

While we were hiding, we see a member of the Oiram crime family from a far distance, who was holding the briefcase of money. It seemed he somehow got separated from his comrades. While he was shouting out for his team, a member of the Shadduck crime family shot him in the head, and took off with the money.

Vinny: Our money!

Vinny tried to go after the guy who stole the briefcase of money from the dead Oiram crime family member, who also stole it from us, but Sierra and I were holding him back.

Vinny: LET ME GO! HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH OUR MONEY!

Sierra: Vinny, don't be stupid.

Xyaqom: Yeah, as soon as you step out, you'll get yourself killed. It's a war zone out there!

Vinny: But... What about the money and Torrie?

Sierra: We'll have to come back for them when things have calmed down.

Vinny: You better come back for them, you sexy ass. (Sierra wasn't fazed by the comment)

I was shaking my head about Vinny was trying to stay calm by talking with Sierra. After what felt like hours, the war zone in the warehouse began to die down.

Xyaqom: Okay, things seem to have calmed down. Let's get the hell out of here.

Sierra: Agreed before Vinny tries to guess what color is my panties. (Vinny was a pervert, but she didn't have any feelings for anyone)

We then began sneaking our way out. Vinny was staying silent as he was slowly getting worried about Torrie, but I turn back with simple nod off going to get her back.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Ch 4: A Dame, A Nerd, And An Alcoholic

**Note: Welcome to another chapter of Xyaqom's New Life. The plot of this story is going to really pick up starting from this chapter, and get a lot darker. So stay tuned for that. Also, I am proud to say that next week, Drogons will be making its return after a two-month hiatus, so stay tuned for that. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
****A Dame, A Nerd, And An Alcoholic:  
****April 22nd, 2008:**

* * *

The next morning, we made it back to the mayor's office to break the bad news to Mr. Noham.

Vince: There you three are. How did it go? Where's Torrie?

Sierra: We're terribly sorry, Mr. Noham. We were unable to get Torrie back.

Vince: What do you mean you weren't able to get Torrie back?!

Xyaqom: The Shadduck crime family attacked us.

Vince: The Shadduck crime family?! What were they doing there?!

Sierra: I think they somehow found out about the exchange and wanted the money for themselves.

Vince: What about the money? Were you able to give the Oiram Crime Family the money?

Xyaqom: I'm afraid not. They attacked us before we could give it to them.

Shane: We need to strike back!

Vince: No, we won't bother.

Stephanie: But father, we just lost ten million dollars!

Vince: Don't worry. The money that was in the briefcase was fake.

Everyone: (Shocked) FAKE?!

Vince: Of course. Did you really think I was really going to give real money to a criminal organization?

Xyaqom: So are they going to strike us back?

Vince: I would like to see them try? But Shane is right on one thing. We need to fight back. We can't let these guys walk all over us. We need to fight back and get Torrie back. And then after we get Torrie back, we're going to move out of Christale city. (This shocks Shane and his siblings) It seems that nothing good can come out of living in Christale City.

Stephanie: Father, please. I understand that you're stressed about all this. But I promise you, things will get better. We'll think of a plan to get Torrie back. But until then, I have a meeting that I must attend. But I promise you, we will think of a plan to get Torrie back as soon as I get back. (Looks at Sierra) Sierra, with me! You too, Vinny.

Vinny: Wait, why do I have to come?

Shane: So that you don't drink all of the liquor here.

Stephanie, Vinny, and Sierra all walked to the roof to the helicopter pad, leaving only me and Vince alone at his office. Vince then lets out a sigh gets up from his desk and starts walking around.

Vince: You know, Xyaqom, I've had big plans for this city.

Xyaqom: Didn't we all.

Vince: I was born in great fortune. Sometimes it feels I did nothing, apart from being a rich man. The people I talk to only see money in me. And my wife... (Chuckles) Well, she doesn't love me for my body, that's for sure.

Xyaqom: Well, despite your good fortune, you're still a decent man.

Shane: That's right, dad.

Vince: (Chuckles) Am I? I don't know. I try to be. Sometimes I feel that I'm another rich fool. Just like my "Friends." (Just then, there was a knock on the door) Come in.

Vince's sectary came into the office.

Sectary: Excuse me, Mr. Noham, but chief Livings would like to see you.

Vince: (Sighs) Tell him I'm not available right now. (The sectary nods and leaves the office) Another cop wanting a pension contribution. Do you think a pile of shit is popular because it's surrounded by flies? (Sighs) Look at me. I'm a mess. (Just then, an alarm is sound off near his camera TVs) What the... (He walks over to the TV's and sees that the Shadduck crime family have broken into the building and killing everybody in their way). Shit! It's the Shadduck crime family. Shit! (Goes to his desk to try to lock down the office)

Xyaqom: I think they found out that your money was fake.

Shane: Damn it, dad, I knew that sending that fake money was a bad idea.

Just then, a man stepped into the office. The man was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 160 pounds. He had orange hair and blue eyes. He also had fair skin and was wearing glasses. He was also wearing a white button shirt and tan dress pants.

Vince & Shane: Ken!

Ken: Mr. Noham, we got a problem. We have intruders.

Vince: I can see that! We got people entering the building, and the office won't lockdown.

Ken: It's not just the office, it's the whole building. The building itself won't lockdown! (Ken then runs to Vince's desk to try to lock down the office. But nothing he tried worked, but he did manage to find what the problem was) It's just what I feared. They managed to hack into the security system. We can't go into lockdown from here.

Vince: You've got to be kidding me.

Shane: Nothing seems to be working.

Ken: But there is hope. There is a way to reboot the system. If I can get to the server room, I should able to get everything back online.

Vince: Strange. You pay a couple of million dollars, and you expect to push a button to make all of your problems go away! All I got in return is a bunch of useless junk and false confidence.

Shane: No doubt about that.

Vince: (Sighs) I am so dead!

Xyaqom: Sir and Shane, let us take care of this. Stay in your office, lock yourselves in. Do not answer the door unless you know for sure it's me. (I look at Ken) Let's go.

We exit the office where we see the sectary sitting at her desk.

Ken: I should be able to reboot the system if I can get into the Server room.

Sectary: What's going on?

Xyaqom: Nothing to worry about, everything is fine. Get down behind the desk, both of you.

Ken runs to hide behind the desk with the sectary, and I run to the next room, where I see a small army of men from the Shadduck crime family making their way to Vince's office.

Grunt #1: KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL!

I quickly turned my arms into a shield to block their gunfire. Vince sits down and pushes the button to lock down the office where he was, but nothing was working. I then kicked the nearby desk to make them fall to the ground. I then took this chance to turn my arms into blades and stabbed all the men from the Shadduck crime family.

Xyaqom: That was a little easy.

I quickly looked around to see if there were any more men. I noticed one of them was still alive and starts walking towards him and stabbed him in the heart to finish him off. I then looked behind me to the door where I walked out from.

Xyaqom: Okay, the coast is clear. (Ken then peeks his head out of the desk) Come on, Ken, we need to get you to the server room.

Ken: Yes, sir.

Ken walked over into the room where I was and saw the many dead bodies lying before us, both the workers and the members of the Shadduck crime family.

Ken: What the hell happened here?

Xyaqom: The Shadduck crime family came killed the workers, and I killed the members of the Shadduck crime family.

Ken: May our co-workers find peace.

Xyaqom: We'll grieve for them later. Right now, we need to get to the server room.

Ken: You're right... Let's go then.

We made our way to the next room, where we found a set of doors that required a code to get in.

Ken: Okay, with this code, we'll get into the board room.

Xyaqom: Glad to see the security system is keeping the right people out.

Ken types in the code and the doors open, allowing us to enter the board room, revealing to have a round table, several chairs, and another set of doors at the other end.

Ken: Okay, we're in. Through those doors at the other end lays the server room.

However, as soon as Ken said then, the set of doors at the other side of the board room blew open, unleashing more members of the Shadduck crime family, armed with weapons.

Ken: OH SHIT!

I quickly push Ken out of the way to prevent him from getting killed, turned my arms into blades, and ran towards the gang members. I used my speed to quickly dispatch them so that they don't try to get to Ken since we needed him alive. In just a few minutes, the members of the Shadduck crime family laid dead at my feet. When the shooting and screaming stopped, Ken peeked his head out from a small table.

Ken: Is the coast clear?

Xyaqom: Yeah, the coast is clear. Come on.

Ken gets up from the floor and follows to where I was going. We walk through the other set of doors and Ken, and I see more members of the Shadduck crime family, where they are killing more workers in the mayor's building.

Ken: (In a whispering tone) So what do you plan to do, Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: (In a whispering tone) Well, the server room is past these guys, right?

Ken: (In a whispering tone) That's correct.

Xyaqom: (In a whispering tone) Well, we need to get passed them. Go hide somewhere while I deal with this.

Ken: Yes, sir. (Goes and hides behind a desk)

Once I saw Ken hide behind the desk, I turn my hands into blades and run towards the members of the Shadduck crime family. Hearing stabbing and guns shooting from under the desk was a little scary for Ken, but he kept quiet so that the members wouldn't know that he was here with me. After a few seconds, I took care of the members.

Xyaqom: Okay, the coast is clear.

Ken gets up from his position and looks at me with a simple nod.

Ken: The server room is just behind those doors.

I push the door open and sees the many computers around the room.

Xyaqom: Which computer is it?

Ken: This is the one.

Ken ran to one of the computers and started typing in some codes on it.

Xyaqom: Are you going to be able to fix this or what?

Ken: Give me a few minutes. I should be able to reboot the system and get all the components back online.

Xyaqom: What about Vince's office? That's all I care about.

Ken: It should be able to lock us down if this works.

Xyaqom: Alright, whatever you're doing, do it quick. I'm going to do a quick sweep of the building and get back to Vince and Shane. (I then leave)

Ken gives me a thumbs up as I was rushing towards Vince's office. No later after I was rushing to Vince's office, the security system was back online as I saw the window shields coming down. Perhaps now our party guests will have a tougher time getting in here. It seemed that breaching the perimeter has been more difficult than strolling through the main gates. But hey, who needs a Trojan horse when the alarm is down when your standing army is a dame, a nerd, and an alcoholic? Vince's office overlooked the atrium. I could check-in, and make sure he hasn't checked out. I arrived at the atrium where I saw Vince entering the balcony from his office, looking like he was shaken from all of this.

Vince: Xyaqom!

Xyaqom: Ken is working on the system now, sir.

Vince: It just came on.

Shane: (Joins his dad on the balcony) Great work Xyaqom, all systems are back online!

Xyaqom: Okay, good. Lock yourselves down and stay put. Let us take care of these guys down here. Once they realize that they can't get to you, they should back off.

Vince: Okay, but Xyaqom. Try not to completely destroy the place. Okay?

Shane: Yes, please. We have stuff that is worth more than your salary.

Xyaqom: Let's just concentrate on staying alive, sir.

Vince and Shane nods and goes back into the office to lock themselves down. There it went, they were tucked in safe. Now all I needed to do was to make it to the main lobby and make my sweep around the building. For what that was worth. I turn towards the left and notices the blast doors were active. Which I went to the right as my mind was telling me to keep on moving. I ran to the right and made it to the main lobby. The main lobby had only a desk and a few elevators. The desk had a secretary sitting at it, who was shot clean in the head by some hero fighting the rich, one lonely secretary at a time. I shake my head and start walking towards the next room to check where I need to see if anyone else has survived this, sadly, no one down here did. The members of the Shadduck crime family killed everybody. The only people that I know of that are still alive from all of this was Vince, Ken and myself. It looked like we'd seen the worst of it. The elevator would take me up to Vince's office where we could wait out the rest of this mess. I went to the elevator where some shitty elevator music was currently playing. I had no idea what to expect up there, but I sensed it wasn't going to be a stripper bursting out of a cake.

The elevator came to the floor where Vince's office was at, where I saw one of Vince's secretaries trying to get a hold of Vince.

Secretary: Mr. Noham. Mr. Noham. (She sees me) I can't get through to him. Ever since the security doors triggered, he hasn't made a sound.

Xyaqom: Mr. Noham, Shane, its Xyaqom, open up. Can you hear me? (No response)

Secretary: See what I mean.

Xyaqom: (I knock on the door) Mr. Noham, Shane, open up! (No response, I then turn to the secretary) I'm going to try to get in through the roof. Grab your things and get the hell out this place.

Secretary: Yes, Xyaqom... Please find him.

I knew there was another way in, upstairs in the helipad. The little luxury run around that kept the rich people looking down on the poor, both literally, and metaphorically. The Secretary grabbed her things and ran out of the building while I took the elevator to go to the helipad. I arrived at the helipad and pressed in the code combination to get into Vince's office. After I punched in the code, the doors opened, and I went inside, I would see something surprising.

Xyaqom: Vince! Shane! (No response) Vince! Shane! (I arrived down the stairs and to my surprise, I found both Vince dead at his desk and Shane dead in front of his dead, lying in a puddle of their own blood.) (Under my breath) Goddamit!

Of course, they were dead. Clean, one shot. A professional job. I began to look for clues. I reached out to Vince's desk to pull up the window shield from the balcony from the back of his office. I couldn't get playback on one of the cameras, and it looked like one of the disks were missing. Someone was trying to keep this low job key. But then why would everyone else come driving in through the damn wall? That's when it hit me, this whole attack was a fucking distraction. A distraction to keep me busy while the real assassin could close in for the kill on Vince and Shane. But what I didn't understand was how did the assassin know the combination from the helipad at the back end? The only people that I knew who knew the combination were Vinny, Shane, Stephanie, Sierra, and myself, nobody else. Did Vinny tell one of his friends during his drunken parties? I hope not. As dumb as Vinny is, I doubt he would be dumb enough to let loose that kind of sensitive information. Of course, I have been proven wrong before. I then looked at their corpsed and saw that their blood was... green?! Not just that, but glowing green. What the hell?! I thought Earthling had red blood, not green. Maybe they were a rare type of Earthlings that had green blood instead of red blood. Earthlings are sure wired.

I walked over to Vince's desk and picked up the picture frame of Torrie on his desk. Even though the man who hired me was dead, his wife was still out there. Maybe she could still be saved. I went into the bottom shelf of the desk and took out a bottle of rum. While I was trying to open the lid, I accidentally dropped the picture frame, crashing on the floor. While I was picking the photo from the broken fragments, something caught my eye. A bomb, attached to Vince's desk.

Xyaqom: Fuck me.

I dropped the picture and made a run for it. However, as soon as I got five feet away from the desk, the bomb blew up, sending me flying out of the balcony and banging my head on one of the statues below, knocking me out cold.

* * *

After what felt like a couple of hours, my eyes were starting to wake up, which my vision was blurry at first as my body felt heavyweight. I turned my head, my question was what the fuck happened? The good news was that the blast wasn't fatal. If I have been out any longer, the smoke would've got me. I looked around, and the place was in flames and falling apart. I felt like I got hit by a truck, every part of my body was in an extreme amount of pain. I picked myself up and began limping my way out of here. As I was making my way out, I saw that the building was slowly coming down. This was perfect if I was immolated, then I was going to get crushed to death. I then saw a set of stairs and started limping my way up.

Just look at how pathetic I am, I've been contracted to protect two people. One person was in a hole somewhere, and the other was laying dead with a bullet in his head along with his son. Not to mention that the company's logo on my paycheck was melting on top of my head. If I manage to survive this, it would be a victory for gross incompetence. As I was limping my way upstairs, I began hearing someone, screaming for help. Did someone manage to survive the bomb? I had to find out who this person was.

Once I arrived at the top of the stairs, I pulled up one of the window shields to get to the next room. Once I arrived at the next room, I turned my head and saw Ken, buried under a bunch of rubble. He was still alive, as he was screaming for help.

Ken: HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!

Xyaqom: Ken, is that you?

Ken: Xyaqom?! You're alive?! Oh, thank God! Please! Get me out of here! This rubble is too heavy for me to lift!

I rushed over and started lifting the rubble off of his body. Normally, this kind of job would be easy for me to do, but because I was critically injured, lifting the pile of rubble proofed to be a challenge. After a couple of minutes, I managed to get the rubble off of Ken. But then there was another problem that I wouldn't see coming.

Xyaqom: Okay, you're free.

Ken: I hate to say this, but I need your help to pick me up. I can't feel my legs.

Normally, when someone says that, they mean that they're paralyzed from the waist down. I picked Ken and carried him, fireman style.

Xyaqom: Hang tight, I'm going to get you out of here.

Ken: Thank you.

I had to make sure that I walked carefully, this place looked like it was about to crumble and fall on us any minute, not to mention that we could fall through the floor.

Ken: So, did you found out anything?

Xyaqom: Well, for one, Vince and Shane are dead.

Ken becomes surprised that his boss was killed and begins wondering who did it. Eventually, we made it out of the falling building. Just then, the place was surrounded by fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. I ran to one of the medical people and then place Ken down on the stretcher.

Ken: Thank you, Xyaqom. (I nod)

?: Freeze!

I turned my head and saw that I was suddenly surrounded by the cops, but these were no ordinary cops, these were the C.C.P.O.

C.C.P.O Police Officer #1: You are under arrest!

Xyaqom: Wait, you got the wrong guy!

C.C.O Police Officer #2: He's resisting arrest! Tase him!

Xyaqom: No, wait!

Before I could say or do anything, the police officers tased me with their taser guns, paralyzing me in the spot, unable to move.

Ken: What are you guys doing?! He did nothing wrong!

C.C.O P Police Officer #3: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Three of the officers picked me up and carried me to their car while the others started beating the shit out of Ken. I was unable to help Ken as I was paralyzed due to the teaser guns. What the fuck did we do to deserve this?!

C.C.O.P: These people are under arrest.

Medic: For what?!

C.C.O.P: For blowing up this building.

Medic: But they are employees, why would they want to blow up their own workplace? (He was referring to our work attire)

C.C.O.P: (Pulls out a gun on the medic) Because shut up, that's why!

Medic: I'm sorry about this.

* * *

A little later, I was taken to the interrogation room inside the police station.

Xyaqom: Listen to me. You've got the wrong guy.

C.C.O.P: Shut it!

I knew I had to get out and find out the person who did it. They made me sit down on one of the chairs at the table. Soon, someone came into the interrogation room. I recognized this man. He was at the party a few days ago. He had black hair and brown eyes, and instead of wearing a tuxedo, he was wearing a police uniform that had C.C.O.P across his vest. He was 5'9 and weighed 250 pounds. I was guessing he was the chief.

C.C.O.P. Chief: Well, well, well. Look what we got here.

Xyaqom: And you are?

C.C.O.P Chief: The name Kendril Kcuddahs. The chief of the C.C.O.P.

Xyaqom: Why am I even here?

Kendril: Why do you think? For the murder of Vince Nahom and the mayor's building.

Xyaqom: I told that to your men, I didn't do it.

Kendril: Do you have any proof of that?

Xyaqom: Proof?! I'm wearing the company's attire! Is that enough fucking proof for you?!

Kendril: You're probably wearing them so that you can get inside the building more efficiently.

Xyaqom: You've got to be fucking kidding me, I was Vince's bodyguard! Why the fuck would I want to kill him?!

Kendril: To get his money, of course.

Xyaqom: If I wanted his money, I would hold him hostage until he gave it to me, which I didn't. Face it, you have shit on me! So if I were you, you'd let me go!

Just then, someone else came into the room, he was 6'2 feet tall and weighed 180 pounds, he had black hair with grey spots on the side and was wearing a tan trench coat and wearing black glasses.

?: Kendril, what is the meaning of this?! I just heard that you arrested two innocent people who survived the bombing in the mayor's office!

Kendril: Stay out of this Livings.

I saw this guy on the news, he was officer Johnathon Livings, chief of the Christale City police, the regular police, not the C.C.O.P.

Johnathon: You are ignoring the procedures of what us cop have to go through. You are arresting two men that you have no proof that says that they did it.

C.C.O.P #2: But we saw this man coming out of the building after it was blown up.

Johnathon: You idiot, look at his clothes! He's wearing the attire that the employers are supposed to wear.

The C.C.O.P cops then look at the clothes that I was wearing.

Kendril: This doesn't concern you, Livings, leave right now. (Whispers him in the ear) You don't want anything to happen to your daughters now, do you?

Johnathon: (Grabs Kendril by the collar and lifted him up ten feet above the air) KEEP MY DAUGHTERS OUT OF THIS YOU MOTHERFUCKING PUNK!

Just then, one of Johnathon's men came inside.

Cop: Hey, what's going on here.

Kendril: (Gets Johnathon to let go of him) Nothing. I was just joking to John here, and he doesn't know how to take a joke. (Johnathon gives Kendril the evil eye) Come on, men, let's get out of here.

The C.C.O.P leaves the room, leaving Johnathon and me inside.

Johnathon: Sorry that you had to witness that.

Xyaqom: It's fine, and I'm really sorry for getting you involved in this.

Johnathon: No need to apologize, it's my job as an officer. The name is Johnathon, Johnathon Livings, chief of the Christale City Police.

Xyaqom: Xyaqom.

Johnathon: Yes, I've heard of you. You were one of Vince's bodyguards, weren't you?

Xyaqom: Yes, I was.

Johnathon: In your own words, can you explain to me what happened that made the mayor's building to blow up?

I then explained everything to John, how we were attacked by Shadduck crime family, and how the ambush was only a distraction to get to Vince and kill him. And that there was a bomb to cover up their tracks.

Johnathon: So the Shadduck crime was behind the attack? I should've known. How is Ken Seinaruyami involved in all of this?

Xyaqom: He's just an employee who got caught into this mess against his will, just like the rest of the employees.

Johnathon: The only difference is that he survived and the others didn't.

Xyaqom: Exactly. How is he by the way.

Johnathon: Kendril wanted to send him to prison, but I had him sent to the hospital instead.

Xyaqom: Why did Kendril want us to be arrested so bad?

Johnathon: Because he's a scumbag, that's why.

Xyaqom: I take it that you two don't get along very well.

Johnathon: Is it not obvious? Anyways, thanks for your cooperation. We'll be in touch.

Xyaqom: Alright.

I was let out, free of charge and sent home.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Ch 5: Returning Home

**Note: Well, this is embarrassing. This chapter was orginally supposed to be launched this past Saturday. However, I was super busy on the weekend, the thought of launching this chapter completely slipped out of my mind. So much so that I didn't remember to launch the chapter until today. So I do applogize for that. To make it up for you guys, three chapters of Xyaqom's New Life will be launch this week. Chapter five will be launch today, chapter six will be launched on Thursday, and lastly, chapter seven will be launched this upcoming Saturday, so look forward to that. After those three chapters have been launched, we will go back to our weekly sudcule. And to start this week off, this chapter will be a lemon chapter between Xyaqom and Rosaira, where they do it for the first time. But I must let you know that this chapter will be in the third person rather than the first person. I did try to write this chapter in the first person, but I just cringed, so I decided to write this chapter in the third person. Don't worry, in the next chapter will be back in the first person. **

**Anyways, let's get to the first chapter for the week. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Five:**  
**Returning Home:**

When Xyaqom got back home, he saw Rosaira in the living room, sitting on the couch. He was shocked to see her. Rosaira was wearing her work attire, which was a little purple dress that showed off a lot of her breasts, and was barefoot.

Rosaira: Xyaqom! (She gets up and hugs him, but she buries his face between her large breasts) Thank God you're okay! I heard what happened at the mayor's office.

Rosaira's breasts were soft and squeezy, sadly though, Rosaira had Xyaqom's face on them, making him have a hard time breathing.

Xyaqom: Rosaira... I... can't... breathe...

Rosaira: Oh. (She lets him go, allowing him to pull back and gasp for air) Sorry. I keep forgetting just how big these jugs are.

Xyaqom: (Still catching his breath and blushing) What are you doing here?

Rosaira: As I said, I heard what happened at the mayor's office. I came over there as soon as I could, but by the time I got over there, you weren't around.

Xyaqom: Yeah, that's because I was arrested.

Rosaira: Arrested?! For what?

Xyaqom: Apparently, the cops believed that I blew up the building.

Rosaira: (Shocked) What?!

Xyaqom: Yep.

Rosaira: That is absurd! Why would you blow up the place when you work there, to begin with?!

Xyaqom: That's what I told them! But they didn't care! They were hellbent on sending my ass to prison.

Rosaira: So how did you get out?

Xyaqom: Some guy by the name Johnathon Lungs talked some sense into the cops, and let me loose, free of charge.

Rosaira: He's one of those good cops.

Xyaqom: Yeah, he is. He may be my only lead to know what the hell is going on in this city. (He heads towards the bathroom while taking off what's left of my business jacket) But until then, I need a shower.

Rosaira: Go ahead then.

After using the shower, Xyaqom put on some shorts and took out a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat on the couch, thinking about what to do. Rosaira changed out of her work attire and changed into a white t-shirt, and only a t-shirt, and nothing else.

Xyaqom: It's like no matter where we go, trouble always seems to follow us.

Rosaira: True at least we can stay together. (Her white t-shirt was showing off a lot of her breasts)

Xyaqom: (He slowly start staring at her breasts) True.

Rosaira: Sorry about the outfit but there was nothing left else to wear.

Xyaqom noticed that her shirt only came down slightly above her hips, so she was showing off a lot of skin in the legs department. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Xyaqom: (Blushing hard) You couldn't find any pants or boxers? I have a tong on those.

Rosaira giggled when he said that. She then stretched her arms, making her shirt to rise above her belly and her teardrop-shaped bellybutton. When she noticed that her shirt was over her bellybutton, she tied a knot over it. Xyaqom was blushing hard when he saw that Rosaira was showing off so much skin. Xyaqom was trying very hard not to stare, but Rosaira had an amazing body, that it was impossible to not stare. Xyaqom's hands then slowly started stroking her soft, smooth legs, making her smile at his touch. This was the first time Xyaqom has ever sexually touched a woman, and he was trying to keep it together.

Rosaira: Are you enjoying feeling my legs?

Xyaqom: (Blushing red) I... I've... never...

Rosaira giggled when she saw Xyaqom in his flustered state. Soon, Xyaqom reached up to her thighs, Rosaira then opened her legs a bit to let him feel her whole thighs, but this also allowed him to get a small look at her pussy, but because her legs weren't fully open, he could only see her pubic hair, not her pussy. Xyaqom moved his hands to feel her hips warmly and smoothly. Rosaira places her hands on his cheek softly, and he glances at her.

Xyaqom: Are you sure about this... I'm still new to this.

Rosaira nodded and then opened her legs to show Xyaqom her pussy, allowing him to get a clear look at it. It was revealed that Rosaira had never shaved down there before since she had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy and had pubic hair surrounding it. Since Rosaira never shaved her pussy before, it looked like her pubic hair was about two inches long. However, even with all that pubic hair, her pussy was still clearly visible. When Xyaqom saw it, steam burst out of his head, and he felt an "Accident" happen in his shorts.

Xyaqom: (Holding myself) Ah shit.

Rosaira: Aw, did you have an accident? I keep forgetting that you're not as experienced as all the other men I've been with.

Xyaqom turned himself away from Rosaira, trying to calm himself down, but Rosaira was not making it easy for him.

Xyaqom: Excuse me, I... I need to clean myself again.

I picked myself up and walked to the bathroom.

Rosaira: Aww... You don't need my help to do that?

Xyaqom: Um... No, I'm good. (I run to the bathroom)

Rosaira: (Under her breath) Hm... Maybe I was a little too forward with him.

After cleaning himself up, Xyaqom exited out of the bathroom to see that Rosaira now closed her legs.

Xyaqom: Decided to close your legs, huh.

Rosaira: Yes, I did, and I'm sorry for coming on too forward with you.

Xyaqom: It's okay. (He then look out to his window) But right now isn't the time for us to be fooling around. My boss is dead, and his wife is still out there. I can't let her stay in the hands of Mario's gang. Something has to be done. (I look at my reflection in the mirror) I have to go after them and put it end to this.

Rosaira: I agree but do you have leads?

Xyaqom: Not much. But this Johnathon Livings guy, I think he's willing to help us. I just need to find a way to contact him. But before I do that, I need to ask you, a favor from you, Rosaira.

Rosaira: Anything just ask away.

Xyaqom: Can you cut my hair, it's starting to get in the way for me.

Rosaira nods at Xyaqom and places a chair in the middle of the room. She then took out a pair of scissors from inside the mirror in the bathroom and started cutting his hair. After a few hours, she finished, and she showed what he looked like now. He now had his original look, back when he used to be an assassin. It felt a lot cooler up there and felt that he took twenty pounds off from his head.

Rosaira: So what do you think?

Xyaqom: It's perfect. Thank you.

Rosaira: No problem. Besides I like it when your hair is like this.

Xyaqom was about to say something, but before he could, his phone went off, he got a text message.

Rosaira: You better answer it. Besides, it might be important.

Xyaqom: Right.

Xyaqom went to his phone to see what the text message was. The text message read, "Xyaqom, this is Chief Livings. Meet me at the Christale City Gentlemen' club tomorrow noon, sharp. We need to talk. Come alone, and make sure nobody follows you.

Rosaira: This might be the lead you need.

Xyaqom: Yes, and my only lead.

Rosaira: But I don't think it's going to be that easy.

Xyaqom: That's fine. I prefer that it's not easy.

Xyaqom then rinsed his hair off to get the leftovers off of him. After having his shower, he went to his room. He opened up his closet and saw his leather jacket and leather pants hanging up. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to go back to the life that he once left behind.

Xyaqom: I thought I left this life behind me.

Rosaira: One last time?

Xyaqom: One last time.

Rosaira steps over and kisses his cheek softly, which makes him blush, half of him wanted to kiss her back, and the other half was telling it wasn't time yet.

Rosaira: I will be here when you come back.

Xyaqom: Okay.

Rosaira kisses Xyaqom softly and pushes her breasts onto his chest. While Xyaqom and Rosaira were kissing, Xyaqom starts rubbing his hands on Rosaira's butt. Rosaira's skin was soft and smooth. Rosaira felt Xyaqom get hard again start rubbing his backside and go down to his shorts. She pulls his shorts down, revealing his hard five inches long and four inches thick dick, but with the amount of pubic hair he had, it made it look like it was only three inches long. When Xyaqom's dick was out, it's headpiece began rubbing on Rosaira's pussy. Rosaira was moaning softly as Xyaqom's dick begins rubbing her pussy. She continues kissing him softly, and Xyaqom starts taking her shirt upwards to take it off, making her breasts jiggle. Xyaqom then had Rosaira to lay on his bed and began feeling her breasts and kissing her neck. Rosaira moans softly as her hands stroke his backside, which her pink nipples became hard again. Xyaqom travels down to starts kissing her soft skin on her breasts then kisses and licks her hard pink nipples warmly.

Rosaira: That feels really good!

Xyaqom: I'm glad you like it. I've never done anything like this before.

Rosaira nods at Xyaqom to continue the actions as he engulfs her other left nipple. He begins running his hand onto her soft skin and starts feeling more of her body, and soon, his hand met her bellybutton. Xyaqom releases her left nipple and travels downwards to kisses then licks Rosaria's belly warmly and smoothly. His hands begin feeling her gentle skin and rub her thighs warmly and slowly begins to open her legs while feeling them and her feet. Xyaqom begins to kiss and licks her thigh softly, which his hands felt her pubic hair softly with his fingers. He kisses her pubic hair then kissed her clit and finally, Rosaria's pussy was kissed. His lips kiss her pussy warmly and softly then starts licking her pussy.

Rosaria: Xyaqom... It feels really good! Please more!

Xyaqom then places his nose on Rosaira's pubic hair so that he can lick her pussy harder. Xyaqom loved the smell and taste of Rosaira's pussy, he felt that he could lick her pussy forever. Rosaira strokes Xyaqom's hair softly with her hands were pushing his head deeper to continue to lick her pussy more. Xyaqom smiled behind Rosaira's bush of pubic hair and continued to lick her pussy. It didn't take long for Rosaira's juices to form, so Xyaqom shoved his tongue inside her pussy and began licking her juices from the inside, which both of them were really sweet. This made Rosaira moan loudly and her thighs to tighten up.

Rosaira: Xyaqom... I'm about to cum soon!

Xyaqom then pulled out, used his thumbs to open her pussy to see her insides, and used his index finger to rub her clit, making Rosaira moan loudly, her thighs to tighten up even more, and her juices began pouring out as if it was a waterfall. Rosaira was going crazy at this point. Rosaira moans as she was breathing in the out as the pleasure was out of this world. Rosaira's body was now jerking around, as her breasts were bouncing and jiggling all over the place. Xyaqom was enjoying the view of her breasts jiggling everywhere, so his hands reach out and take hold of her breasts and push them together, then he places his nose on her pubic hair and begins sucking on her clit, adding ten times the pleasure, making Rosaira moan more loudly. Xyaqom smiled behind Rosaira's bush of pubic hair and sucked on her clit even harder while feeling her breasts and playing with her nipples. At this point, Rosaira couldn't take it anymore, her thighs were at the tightness at it has ever been, and she felt that the bones in her thighs were about to pop out any second.

Rosaira: XYAQOM! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO CUM!

Xyaqom smiled and continued to lick Rosaira's pussy. Soon Rosaira let out a loud moan and came all over Xyaqom's face. Xyaqom licks the juices which it was sweet, he glances up to see Rosaira was breathing in then out.

Xyaqom: Was that okay, Rosaira?

Rosaira: (Catching her breath) Okay? That was amazing.

Xyaqom smiles at Rosaira, and she pulls herself up. She kisses him again. And they were kissing, Rosaira made Xyaqom lay on his bed and began rubbing his hard dick. He gasps slightly as Rosaira kisses the tip of his dick first and starts swirling her tongue at tip next. Soon she began putting the whole thing in her mouth and started sucking. Rosaira enjoys the taste of his dick, which her left-hand takes hold of his length.

Xyaqom: This is a totally different feeling that I have ever felt before.

Rosaira began sucking on it more and held nothing back.

Xyaqom: Ah... So good.

Xyaqom began stroking Rosaira's hair while she continued sucking on his dick.

Xyaqom: (His eyes turn white) You haven't lost your touch one bit, Rosaira.

Rosaira: (Stops and looks at Xyaqom.) Huh?

Xyaqom: (His eyes turned back to normal) Huh?

Rosaira: Did you say something?

Xyaqom: (Looked confused) No.

Rosaira: So... do you want to finish this?

Xyaqom: Um... Yeah. I was just lying here, enjoying your blowjob skills.

Rosaira: Do you want more?

Xyaqom: Yes, please continue.

Rosaira smiles at Xyaqom as she places her bubble shaped butt on top of Xyaqom then starts licks and sucks his dick harder and deeper. Xyaqom then starts licking her pussy, and because she did come a little bit ago, she was super sensitive. Rosaria was moaning like crazy, as Xyaqom was licking her pussy while she sucked on his dick. Xyaqom spanked Rosaira's butt and licked her pussy some more. Rosaira moaned, but she loved it when he spanks her butt. Xyaqom began licking Rosaira's insides, making her go crazy.

Rosaira: (Gets up and places herself in missionary) I don't know if you want to do it or not, Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Um... But... I've never done this before.

Rosaira: You're fine, besides I would love to give it to you.

Xyaqom nods and gets himself into position. Her moans increased in volume as his dick enters her pissy for the first time.

Xyaqom: Oh, crap, you're so warm.

Rosaira: (Moans loudly as his dick was big and warm) And you're so big.

Xyaqom didn't know what to do next. He was about to pull out, but Rosaira wrapped her legs around his hips.

Rosaira: Start moving your hips.

Xyaqom nods and starts pushing his hips back then forth into her pussy. However, because this was Xyaqom's first time, he began to feel himself cumming already.

Xyaqom: Shit, I'm already cumming!

Rosaira: Inside! Cum inside!

Xyaqom keeps pushing his dick into her pussy more, as he wanted to feel more of Rosaira's body. His dick was entering in then out of her pussy. Soon Xyaqom reached his limit and came inside Rosaira. After, he fell face first into her large breasts. Rosaira strokes his hair softly with her hand and smiles at him.

After this, the two fell asleep together and spent the night in each other's arms.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Note: So why did Xyaqom's eyes turned white for a second there? Who knows? Maybe he was possessed by a ghost for a second, who knows. Will we find out soon? Who knows.**

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	6. Ch 6: A Favor From Chief Livings

**Note: Today is Thurdsy, so you know what that means, its time for another chapter of Xyaqom's New Life. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**April 23rd, 2008:**

The next morning, I step out of my apartment, with a fresh new look, a new haircut, and new clothes. I was now wearing the clothes that I wore during my assassin days, the clothes that I thought that I would never put on ever again. I made my way up to the top of the apartment. Before I took off to meet Chief Livings, I had to call my boss's kids. Mind you, they weren't kids, since they were all over thirty years old, but you know what I mean. I took out my phone and called Stephanie's office.

Stephanie and Vinny were at Stephanie's office, morning for the loss of their father. Sierra was with them too. Just then, the phone of Stephanie's desk began to ring.

Sierra: I will get the phone for you, folks. (She was emotionless, but she was there to comfort the family when they needed it) Hello? (She said after picking up the phone)

Xyaqom: Sierra, is that you?

Sierra: Xyaqom? You're alive? (Shane and the others were shocked to learn that I was still alive)

Xyaqom: Yes, I am.

Stephanie: Put him on speaker.

Sierra nods at her request and puts the phone on speaker.

Stephanie: Xyaqom, thank goodness you're alive. We... We heard of what happened to dad and Shane.

Xyaqom: And I'm sorry for what happened to them. They were good men. They didn't deserve to die the way they did.

Stephanie: Xyaqom, what happened after we left?

Xyaqom: Shortly after you guys left, we were attacked by the Shadduck Crime Family.

Stephanie: (Shocked) The Shadduck Crime Family?

Xyaqom: Yes.

Stephanie: The Shadduck crime family never had the balls to attack us? Why now?

Sierra: Perhaps after the Oiram crime family attacked us, it gave the Shadduck crime family the courage to do so.

Stephanie: Damn it, aren't we safe anywhere in this city?

Xyaqom: The whole thing proved to be a distraction for me.

Stephanie: What do you mean?

Xyaqom: They knew that I would get involved, the attack proved to only be a distraction so that the real killer could break in and kill them. But what I don't understand is HOW they were able to get into your dad's office, since his office was on lockdown. The only way they could've got in was by entering the door from the helipad, and it requires a code to get in!

Stephanie: Are you saying that there might be a rat in our company?

Xyaqom: Someone must've talked. Because only a few people know the code to get into the office from the helipad. (Everyone looks at each other)

Vinny: NO! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED OUR FATHER!

Xyaqom: What?! You can't be serious! I understand your upset that you lost your father and all, but come on. Why would I want to kill your dad?

Vinny: TO TAKE HIS MONEY! THAT'S WHY!

Stephanie: Vinny, that's enough! Xyaqom, where are you right now?

Xyaqom: I'm about to leave my apartment and get Torrie back.

Vinny: Torrie?!

Stephanie: You know where she is?

Xyaqom: I don't know her exact location, but I do have a lead. I'm meeting someone who might know her whereabouts?

Vinny: Who is this person! Please tell us!

Xyaqom: I'm sorry, I can't say his name. Our enemies might be listening to us. But as soon as I know where she is, I will tell you. Until then, Sierra?

Sierra: Yeah?

Xyaqom: Stay with Stephanie and Vinny, okay? They're going to be needing you more than ever now.

Sierra: Will do.

Stephanie: Please Xyaqom, please save Torrie, and bring her back home. Our family is being torn apart!

Xyaqom: You have my word. And Vinny...

Vinny: Yeah?

Xyaqom: Don't do anything stupid. (Hangs up)

After speaking to Stephanie and the others, I was about to take my wings out and take-off to the place where Chief Livings wanted to meet me. But before I took out my wings, my phone began to ring.

Xyaqom: Huh? (I take my phone out and answer it) Hello?

Ken: Xyaqom, it's me, Ken.

Xyaqom: Ken?! How did you get this number?

Ken: I have my ways. Look, we need to talk. Can you swing by at my place for a bit? I need to have a word with you.

Xyaqom: Your place? What are you doing back home? You should be at the hospital after what happened to you.

Ken: There was nothing more they could do for me, so I told them to send me back home.

Xyaqom: What do you mean they couldn't help you?

Ken: We'll talk about it later, right now, I need you to come over to my place, please. That's all I ask.

Xyaqom: But I don't even know where you live.

Ken: I'll text you the address. Besides, from where I see you, you're not that far.

Xyaqom: (Shocked) What?! (I look around) Are you spying on me?

Ken: Just get over here. I'll explain once you do. (He hangs up)

I was so confused, how did Ken get my number? Why was he not in the hospital, and how does he know where I was? Either way, I wasn't going to get any answers by just standing here, I was going to have to go see him. I look at the clock on my phone, and it read at 11:30 am. I planned on going to the gentlemen's club and chill there until John arrived, I wasn't expecting Ken to call me. Besides, after what Ken went through yesterday, the least I could do was check on him. Besides, if I just ignored him, he wouldn't stop bugging, so I decided to pay him a quick visit. I just hope he doesn't tell me his life story, I don't have time for that. Ken texted me his address, which read 498 Chestnut street, the same street as mine.

I see where my apartment was. Also, Ken's place was only four houses away from mine. What a coincidence. Instead of flying my way there, I decided to simply leap my way there since his place was not that there from where I was.

It only took me thirty seconds to arrive at his place. I looked at the address number of the house and the address that Ken sent me, this was the place. I rang the doorbell. Soon, a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes answered the door, I was assuming that this was Ken's wife.

Ken's Wife: Yes, can I help you?

Xyaqom: Hi, is Ken there?

Ken's wife: (Looks behind her) Ken, someone is here to see you!

Ken: (From a distance) Send him in.

Ken's Wife: He's in the basement.

Xyaqom: Thank you.

I make my way down to the basement, and as I do that, I see a whole lot of inventions on the wall. Was this guy secretly working for the military?

Xyaqom: Ken? Where are you?

Ken: Over here.

I follow Ken's voice, and I see Ken in a wheelchair, wheeling his way to me. I was shocked to see Ken like this, I look at his legs only to see that he no longer had legs anymore. His legs were chopped off.

Ken: Welcome to my home.

Xyaqom: Ken, I...

Ken: Surprised to see me like this? I don't blame you, it was just yesterday that I was able to walk.

Xyaqom: Ken... What happened?

Ken: Remember when that pillar fell on me?

Xyaqom: Yeah?

Ken: Turns out that it crushed my legs, right to the point where they were useless. The bones insides of them were crushed to the point where they wouldn't be able to recover, so they chopped them off. After I was told that I wouldn't be able to walk ever again, I had the doctors to send me back home, since there was nothing they could do for me. My son was horrified when he saw me like this. As soon as he saw me like this, he knew right away that I wouldn't be able to play ball with him anymore.

Xyaqom: Ken... I'm so sorry. You did nothing to deserve this.

Ken: No need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. However, I do want to ask you a favor.

Xyaqom: And what's that?

Ken: A chance... for Revenge.

Xyaqom: Revenge?

Ken: Yes, in just one day, the Shadduck crime family took three things from me. My job, my income, and my legs. I'll never be able to walk again, thanks to those bastards. My son will never be able to look up to me like he used to. Thanks to the Shadduck crime family, my family's stability for income is now in question. I swore to myself that I would never apply for welfare to support my family, but now it seems that that will have to be the case. I want a chance to get Revenge against them, make them pay for what they did to me, to us. You're going to save Torrie and find out who killed Vince, right? Well, I can help.

Xyaqom: But how? You're in a wheelchair.

Ken: True, in terms of combat, I'm utterly useless, but on the sidelines, I can do so much more.

Xyaqom: Like what?

Ken: Well, for one, I can scout for you using one of my robot bees.

Xyaqom: Robot bees?

Ken: Yes, like the one beside you.

Xyaqom: Huh? (I turn my head and see a robot bee flying beside me) What the hell?

Ken: Yep, it has a cam installed inside, which explains how I knew where you were.

Xyaqom: Um... Okay. But what that still doesn't explain how you got my number.

Ken: Basically, I went into our company's files and pulled out your file, which had your phone number.

Xyaqom: You were able to pull out my file?

Ken: I was the tech guy for the mayor, so I had full rights to look into people's records, within reason, of course. Plus, all the records there are all data, so even though the mayor's office has been burst into flames, the records have not. Also, I am an expert hacker. So if you need information about someone, I can easily hack into the government's files and pull out someone's records.

Xyaqom: Okay, I get it, you're in.

Ken: (Surprised) R-Really?

Xyaqom: Yes. Besides, you know more about this city than I do. So with your expertise, you can tell me what I need to know. But there was one thing I need to know.

Ken: And what's that?

Xyaqom: Please tell me that you don't spy on your wife with these things.

Ken: Of course not, I trust my wife. Besides, I can come in and see her anytime I want, if you know what I mean.

He was talking about him able to walk in his wife while she was changing.

Xyaqom: Yeah, I get it.

Ken: Don't worry, I only use my bees for good, not for perverted purposes. Also, I'm planning on teaching my son how to make them when he's old enough.

Xyaqom: (In a sarcastic tone) Oh yeah, that's a great idea. And when he turns into a teen, he can use these things to watch girls change. Great idea.

Ken: You have a perverted mind, Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: You're one to talk since you said that, "You can see your wife anytime you want."

Ken: That's different, she's my wife.

Xyaqom: Anyways, I need to get going, I have a meeting to get to.

Ken: Hold on, before you go, (Gives me an earpiece) Take this with you.

Xyaqom: An earpiece?

Ken: So that we can stay in touch. Constantly calling you on the phone might get annoying for you whenever I need to talk to you. Plus, your ringtone might give you away when you're sneaking around.

Xyaqom: Good point. (I put the earpiece in my ear)

Ken: Walk outside and test it out. It's no good if you're standing right in front of me.

Xyaqom: Okay.

I step outside and try out the earpiece.

Xyaqom: Ken, can you hear me?

Ken: Loud and clear.

Xyaqom: Good. I need to get going. I have a meeting to go to.

Ken: Then go!

I took my wings out and took off to meet John at the gentlemen's club. Soon, I arrived at the gentlemen's club, which I quickly learned that a gentlemen's club was another name for a strip club since there were lots of topless and naked women walking around. I made sure to pay attention to the woman, and I soon saw John.

Xyaqom: Hey, John.

Johnathon: (He turns his head and sees me) Ah, Xyaqom, you're early.

Xyaqom: (I look at the clock on my phone and see that I was twenty minutes early) So I am.

Johnathon: Come, follow me up to the VIP room.

I nod at John and follow him to the VIP room.

Xyaqom: So of all the places where we could've met, why a strip club?

Johnathon: Because it's the last place where our enemies will look.

Xyaqom: Smart thinking.

We arrive at the VIP room and take a seat. After we took a seat, a topless woman, who was a stripper, approached us.

Stripper: Can I get you two anything?

Johnathon: A bottle of beer, please.

Xyaqom: Just a soda, please.

Stripper: Yes, sir.

The stripper leaves, allowing us to see her bubble shaped butt since she was wearing a thong.

Xyaqom: Checking her out?

Johnathon: No, are you?

Xyaqom: Maybe just a little, but back to business. What did you want to talk about it? Since you made me come all the way here?

Johnathon: After seeing that you were wrongly arrested, I want to help you. Plus, I feel that I'm the only cop in this city that you can trust.

Xyaqom: Yeah, I have a feeling that the CC whatever is corrupted to the core.

Johnathon: You're right about that. They're not cops at all, more like thugs.

Xyaqom: Why do you think they're thugs?

Johnathon: Because they are. They claim to be cops, but they aren't. And the leader, he's no cop, he's just using his status to cover his real job.

Xyaqom: Real job?

Johnathon: Yes, his real name Kendril Shadduck. The leader of the Shadduck crime family. (I was shocked to hear this) He basically took his last name and spelled it backward to make it look like a totally different name.

Xyaqom: So wait, we have a crime lord who is working in the ranks of the police, you know who he really is, and yet you haven't turned him in yet?

Johnathon: I don't have the proof that I need to turn him in. Simply saying that he's the Don of a crime family isn't good enough.

Xyaqom: So you want me to get items or pictures tying him together with the crimes?

Johnathon: Well, that's a good start.

Xyaqom: But before I do any of that, I need to know if you know where Torrie is. Where the Oiram crime family is holding her.

Johnathon: I might know where she is kept.

Xyaqom: You do?

Johnathon: Yes, but nothing is for free around these parts. If you want to know where Torrie is, you'll have to pay up.

Xyaqom: (Sigh) How much?

Johnathon: No, this isn't about money, I mean that you'll have to pay by doing a small favor for me.

Xyaqom: What kind of favor?

Johnathon: A chance to get... Revenge.

Xyaqom: (I was surprised to hear this) Revenge?

Johnathon: Yes. Two years ago, I lost my wife to two members of the Shadduck crime family. She was driving her way to work, until two thugs ramed their cars onto her's from both sides, crushing her to death. To make matters worse, they made it look like an accident, but I knew that it was planned from the get-go. I tried to arrest them, but because they made it look like an accident, and that I had no evidence to prove that my wife was murdered instead of an accident, I had no choice but to let them go, free of charge.

Xyaqom: But why would they want to kill her?

Johnathon: It seemed that killing my wife served as a warning to me. The killers that killed my wife were members of the Shadduck Crime Family, and I was trying to take them down and end their corruption ways. However, the Don of the crime family, Kendril Shadduck, hired the two to kill my wife and make it look like an accident to send a message to me. After my wife's funeral, Kendril called me and warned me to stay out of their business, or else my daughters would be next.

Xyaqom: And you want me to kill the people that killed your wife?

Johnathon: Yes. They've been in the free world for too long. Because I'm a cop, there is very little that I can do. You, on the other hand, you're not a cop, and you're able to do things that cops are unable to do.

Xyaqom: I was going to leave that part of my life behind, but just one last time... I will do it.

Johnathon: Thank you. If you kill them, I will tell you where Torrie is being kept. Oh, and be sure to bring their rings back to me as proof of the deed.

Xyaqom: Right, but what are their names?

Johnathon: Saying their names makes me sick to my stomach, but their names are Frank Stall and Louis Underhood.

I nod at Johnathan, and I was going to leave to sees the stripper has returned.

Stripper: (Gives us our drinks) Here's your drinks, gentlemen.

Xyaqom: Thank, Miss?

Clara: You can call me Clara.

Xyaqom: Nice to meet you, Clara. (I Look down to sees her exposed breasts, but I glance away)

Johnathon: You should get going. I'll be here after you do the job.

Xyaqom: Right.

I then left, leaving the stripper Clara and Johnathon alone.

Johnathon: Say, are you busy at the moment?

Clara: Not at the moment? (Sits on Johnathon's lap) Are you looking for a good time?

Johnathon: (Starts feeling Clara's breasts, making her moan) I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.

After I stepped out of the strip club, I put my hand on my earpiece to call Ken.

Xyaqom: Ken, did you get all that?

Ken: Oh, the part when you were checking Clara out or killing Johnathon's wife's killers?

Xyaqom: I wasn't checking her out.

Ken: Sure, you weren't. (Gets the information of building and checks the system) Okay, I should be able to find them in a few minutes.

That's when I took off since I didn't want to stay in one place for too long.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Ch 7: Meeting Kevin And Nash

**Note: Jeeze, I almost forgot to launch this chapter tomorrow. Better now that do it tomorrow. After tomorrow, we will go back to our weekly schedule.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Meeting Kevin And Nash:**

After I stepped out of the strip club, I put my hand on my earpiece to call Ken.

Xyaqom: Ken, did you get all that?

Ken: Oh, the part when you were checked Clara out or killing Johnathon's wife's killers?

Xyaqom: I wasn't checking her out.

Ken: Sure, you weren't. (Gets the information of building and checks the system) Okay, I should be able to find them in a few minutes.

That's when I took off since I didn't want to stay in one place for too long. I noticed the crowd was quiet and starts figuring things out. Just then, I hear some sirens.

I took off after the targets, which I need to decide which take down first. The targets were too fast for the police, they were constantly taking sharp turns after sharp turns, making them lose the police. I see the dark red car, which was my first target. The two cars split up and started taking sharp turns. I was having trouble keeping up with him since he was making turns after turns.

Xyaqom: Damn it, these guys are good drivers.

Ken: How about making roadblock and turning to your direction with no escape?

Xyaqom: That is smart thinking, but am I'm sure if I'll be fast enough to make a roadblock, though. (Just then, I see a warehouse up ahead) Wait, they seem to be heading for that warehouse there.

Ken: A warehouse, you say? (He checks his computer) Oh, I got here. It's used to be a video game factory, but now, drug dealers hang around that place to sell their drugs.

Xyaqom: I see. Well, how about we crash their little party.

Ken: Wait... Sneak in first and learn the other locations of their operations.

Xyaqom: You do know that we're only supposed to Chief Living's wife's killers, right?

Ken: Yes, but I also want to get those drugs off the streets.

Xyaqom: I'll put that on my agenda.

I slide the window up quietly and enters the building. Crawls top of railings of the ceiling and notices the different locations of the main group.

Xyaqom: (Whispers) That's useful information. (Takes a picture for Ken to analyze the area on where it is located at.)

When I arrived at the warehouse, I slid the window up quietly and entered the building. I crawled on top of the railings of the ceiling and notice the different locations of the main group on a sheet of paper on a table.

Xyaqom: (Whispers) That's useful information. (Takes a picture for Ken to analyze the area on where it is located at) Ken, I'm sending you a picture of where the drug dealers possible locations. (I hit the send button) I'm sending it to you now.

Ken: I got it. (Sees the pictures and enters the information on the computer) The first two are interesting areas but no drug dealers there. The third area is where you'll the second man in command, which he'll tell you before he send him to his grave.

Xyaqom: Okay. By the way, have you noticed that the police seem to be empty?

Ken: Because the solution at the bank is taking their attention from this.

Xyaqom: I don't know. This place seems to be too quiet.

I turn my attention to the voice, and next thing I know, a werewolf jumps out of the shadows and lunches at me, trying to eat my face off. I dodged the first attack and sees another attack coming towards me, I grab the werewolf's arm and twisted into the wrong position.

Xyaqom: You want to spend time in the hospital?

The werewolf tried to attack me using his free hand, but I ducked under his attack and punched him in the gut.

The werewolf tried to attack me using his free hand, but I ducked under his attack and punched him in the gut, I made sure to make it hard enough to knock the wind out of him, making him fall to his knees holding his stomach.

Ken: HOLY SHIT! IS THAT A WEREWOLF?!

Xyaqom: Maybe on this planet, you call them werewolves, but from where I'm from, they're called Loboaiyjins. But I thought they went extinct. What is this one doing here on Earth?

The werewolf was starting to get his wind back.

Werewolf: Damn you!

I then turned my right hand into a blade, grabbed the werewolf by the hair... or... fur and pointed my blade at his neck, getting ready to stab him.

Xyaqom: Start talking, or else you'll be joining your Kin.

Werewolf: What do you want to know?

Xyaqom: I want your boss.

Werewolf: We don't have a boss.

Xyaqom: Wait, "We?"

Werewolf: My partner and I.

Xyaqom: Then, if you don't have a boss here, what are you doing here?

Werewolf: My partner and I came here to feast. We haven't eaten in days, and we're starving. When we smelled a bunch of people in this warehouse, I came here.

Xyaqom: And you eat them?

Werewolf: Yes.

Xyaqom: You made my job a lot easier... Where's your partner?

Werewolf: We smelled two people making their way here. (He must've meant my targets) In fact, Nash should be meeting them to eat them, right about... Now.

Just then, we heard screaming from the entrance.

I was impressed by the werewolves and looks at the first one, which I didn't trust him yet. Just then, we heard screaming from the entrance. I was impressed by the werewolves and looks at the first one, which I didn't trust him yet.

Xyaqom: Take me to your friend Nash.

The werewolf led me to his partner, where we see him eating my targets alive. These guys were fast and efficient. Maybe they could prove to be useful.

Werewolf: Nash.

Nash, the werewolf, stopped eating the targets and looked at his partner and me, with his mouth covered in blood.

Nash: Kevin? I thought I told you to look for any strugglers that we may have missed. (Looks at me) And who is he?

Kevin: He's... (Realizes that he doesn't know my name) Who are you anyway.

Xyaqom: My name is Xyaqom.

Kevin & Nash: XYAQOM?!

I'm guessing they've heard about me. I mean, I was a galactic assassin, so who in the universe hasn't heard of me.

Kevin: But... But I thought you died a year ago!

Nash: And furthermore, what are you doing here on Earth?

Xyaqom: I came here for a better life and get out of the assassination job... But this my last one. Or... (I look at what was left of my targets) was my last job. What are you two doing here?

Nash: Nine years ago, we came to this planet to fulfill a job for our former master Burner, but when we finished and were about to head back home, we got word that our planet was destroyed by a meteor.

Kevin: Having no home to go back to, Nash and I decided to stay here and make this planet our new home.

Xyaqom: You couldn't get Burner's men to pick you guys up?

Kevin: We'd rather die than serve that bastard again!

Nash: Yeah, he was always cruel to our kind.

Xyaqom: Then how were you able to stay here for so long without Burner's men knowing where you were?

Kevin: First, we faked our deaths by making them think we were being ambushed. Then we destroyed our scouters to prevent them from finding out that we're still alive.

Xyaqom: Quite impressive

I then walked over to what was left of my targets and took their rings.

Kevin: What are you doing?

Xyaqom: I was sent here to kill these two. But it seems that you got to them before I did.

Nash: But why are you taking their rings?

Xyaqom: As proof that they are dead. I need them for information.

I start walking out of the building, but I suddenly remember how Kevin and Nash were homeless.

Xyaqom: How would you two like to come with me?

Nash: Huh?!

Kevin: Are you serious?

Xyaqom: Yes, I am serious; besides, you two, might get a girlfriend too. They then start talking about it among themselves. I glance at the rings of trying to figure out where I did see this material from The two werewolves finally came to a conclusion.

Nash: Okay, we'll come with you.

Xyaqom: That's good

Kevin and Nash then reverted to their humanoid forms, revealing to be handsome tanned men, who they all had short black hair. They looked like they were all in their late twenties.

Xyaqom: Interesting

Kevin and Nash then reverted to their humanoid forms, revealing to be handsome tanned men, who they all had short black hair. They looked like they were all in their late twenties.

Xyaqom: Interesting. (But then I noticed that they were both naked) Um... Do you guys have any clothes to wear?

Kevin: No sir

Xyaqom: Okay, let's look around. I'm sure some clothes are lying around.

Kevin and Nash begin looking around, trying to find some clothes to put on. I start looking around the place, too, trying to look for some clothes for Kevin and Nash. As I was going deeper into the warehouse, I saw dead bodies after dead bodies. No doubt that Kevin and Nash killed them. I found some clothes that weren't torn apart, but it was worth a shot. When I picked it up, something fell out of it. I looked down and saw some sort of crystal shard. It was white and had ten blue stars on it.

Xyaqom: What is this thing? (I then take out my phone and take a picture of it) Hey Ken, you there?

Ken: I'm here... Let's see it?

I then send the picture to Ken.

Ken: I haven't seen this shard for a while now... But I'll get back to you when I found the information about it.

I looked around some more. This place had everything, food, bathrooms, baths, which were still functional. I even had some closets for some clothes. Where were these guys were, they were seriously treating that place as a base of operation.

Xyaqom: Hey, Kevin, Nash, did you find anything?

Nash: Nothing yet.

Kevin: How about you?

Xyaqpm: I found some items for someone to live here. Including clothes.

Kevin: Interesting

Kevin and Nash then went inside the closet, picking out which clothes they wanted to wear.

Kevin and Nash then went inside the closet, picking out which clothes they wanted to wear. I nod at them. After a few minutes, Kevin was wearing a red t-shirt, and blue jeans and blue sports shoes, and Nash was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes.

Xyaqom: Looking nice.

Just then, we heard someone enter the building.

?: Hey guys, I'm back.

I turn to see who it was, We all rushed to the entrance to see who it was. And to our surprise, it was a pig? But not just an ordinary pig, it was a humanoid pig. The humanoid pig looked to be around was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 275 pounds and had brown eyes. He was also wearing military clothes and a military hat.

Pig: Huh? Who are you guys?

I turn to see Kevin and Nash of wondering what to do with the pig.

Pig: Huh? Who are you guys? (I turn to see Kevin and Nash of wondering what to do with the pig) Are you guys new here?

Xyaqom: They are, but can you tell me the other drug leaders... Where are they going to meet?

Pig: I don't know. I've only been working here for three days. I haven't worked here long enough for them to tell me anything.

I became disappointed with the answer, but I knew I had to work with it. Turning to get ready and attack my next location. But then I remembered about John's request and finding out where Tori was.

Xyaqom: Kevin, Nash!

Kevin: Yes sir

Xyaqom: Find out what you can about this place and see if you can find any clues about the drug empire. I need to go run a few errands.

Kevin and Nash: Yes Sir

Pig: What about me?

Xyaqom: Who are you anyway?

Pork-O-Long: I'm Pork-O-Long.

Xyaqom: Stay out of their ways.

Pork-O-Long becomes a little sad, and I walk out.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Ch 8: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Note: It's been a while since this story has been updated. The reason why this story hasn't been getting updated is because I've been getting caught up with other stories. Plus, this story needs to be wrapped up. So for Wednesdays and Saturdays for the rest of this month, this story will be receiving updates until it finishes.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
All Hell Breaks Loose!**

* * *

After I stepped out of the strip club, I took out my phone and called Stephanie, Shane, and Vinny. Shane answers the phone and puts on the speaker.

Stephanie: Xyaqom, hello.

Xyaqom: I got some good news. I have a lead of where Torrie might be kept held.

Vinny: Really, where is he?

Xyaqom: My lead told me that Torrie might be at the Oriam industries.

Vinny: Oriam industries

Stephannie: Of course. He's probably keeping her where he will keep an eye on her. But what's the bad news?

Xyaqom: The bad news is that she may not be there.

Stephannie: Well, its better than nothing.

Vinny: Hang in there, Torrie baby, I'm coming.

Vinny tries to run out, but Sierra quickly grabs Vinny by the back collar.

Sierra: Where do you think you're going?

Vinny: I'm going with Xyaqom to save Torrie.

Sierra: No, you stay here! You'll only get in his way.

Vinny: But I?

Xyaqom: Sierra is right, Vinny. You'll only get in my way if you come along.

Vinny: Fine.

Xyaqom: Don't worry Vinny, I will find her.

Sierra: I will be here if you need me.

Xyaqom: I'll let you know. (I then hang up and call Ken) Hey Ken...

Ken: Xyaqom... Did you find anything out?

Xyaqom: Wait, you didn't listen to the conversation that John and I had a while ago?

Ken: I must've been in the bathroom when you were talking. But anyways, did he tell you anything?

Xyaqom: Yeah, but first, I need you to tell me where I can find Oriam industries.

Ken gets the information and places it inside of Xyaqom's phone.

Ken: You should have it.

I looked at my phone and saw the address to the building and started heading my way there. I took my time getting to the Oriam industries. Trying to blend in with the people of Christale City. It was high noon, where the city was at its most active. Simply jumping to the place would make me look spacious.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) I have to make it inside without drawing any attention to myself.

After a forty-minute walk, I arrived at the Oriam industries. The place itself was huge. The place must've been at least a hundred stories high. I was looking at the entrances and exits, which my sight turns to see if any type of vehicles that entered or exit the building. The logical way to enter the building was entering the front entrance. If I entered the parking lot entrance, I would look spacious for sure.

Ken: Okay, we're here. Now what?

Xyaqom: We go in, and see if I can speak to Mario himself.

Ken: You're not going in guns in blazing.

Xyaqom: No, it's too risky. Torrie might get hurt or killed in the chaos. I'm hoping we can settle this peacefully. Of course, if they attack first, I have the right to defend myself, right?

Ken: That's right.

I then stepped into the building, and when I did, I saw two elevators on each side of the floor and a lonely secretary working on her computer. I went to the secretary and started blushing slightly because she was a good looking woman. I would say she was either in her early or mid-twenties. Soon the secretary took notice of me.

Secretary: Hello, can I help you?

Xyaqom: Um... Yes, I'm here to see Mario Oiram.

Secretary: Do you have an appointment with him?

Before I could say anything, her phone rings.

Secretary: Oh, hold that thought. (Answers the phone) Yes, Mr. Oiram? (There is a minute of silence) Yes, sir, I'll send him in right away. Thank you. (She hangs up) Well then, it looks like Mr. Oiram has been expecting you.

Xyaqom: (I rose an eyebrow) He has?

Secretary: Yes, take the elevator and take it to the hundredth floor.

Xyaqom: Thank you, Miss.

I then entered the elevator and pushed the button leading to the hundredth floor. I wasn't expecting to be welcomed to Mario's office, but either way, I had to keep my guard up.

Xyaqom: Hey Ken...

Ken: I heard everything, but don't let your guard down.

Xyaqom: I know. Soon I will be meeting with the big boss himself. Until I leave, we should go into radio silent.

Ken: You got it. Just let me know if something happens.

Xyaqom: Will do.

I wait until the elevator stops at one-hundredth floor and see the door opens up and see a tall but muscular man standing in front of me. He was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 330. He had light brown hair and a black zigzag mustache. He was obviously the muscle of the gang.

Muscle Man: You're Xyaqom, right?

Xyaqom: That's right.

Muscle Man: My father is expecting you. Please follow me.

I nod and follow the muscular man. Eventually, we arrived at Mario's office.

The muscular man knocked on the door.

Mario: Come in.

I entered the room with the muscular man and saw Mario sitting at his desk, three other men were with him. One of those three men was Mario Jr. Another one looked like a spitting image of Mario jr but was more skinny.

Muscle Man: Father, Xyaqom has arrived.

Mario: Very good Wario, I'll take it from here. (Looks at me) Ah, Xyaqom. The man I've wanted to see. Come, take a seat.

I was a little spectacle at Mario's mood, I was expecting him and his men to fire their lead at me as soon as they saw me, but instead, they're civil. I had a bad feeling over this, but not wanting to cause a scene I played along, for now.

I walked over and took a seat.

Mario: (Pouring a glass of rum) Do you want a drink?

Xyaqom: No, I'm good, thank you.

Mario: (He looks disappointed when I declined his offer, he then took his class and sat back down) So, how can I help one of the bodyguards of the Noham family today.

Xyaqom: I'm sure you already know why I'm here. Despite what's been going on as of late, you guys still have Tori, and I'm here to save her, by whatever means.

Mario: So you're here to save Tori, huh? I'm surprised you didn't come here guns a-blazing.

Xyaqom: Perhaps in movies or video games, that would be the case. But if I did do that, Torrie would probably get hurt or killed in the crossfire. I'm hoping that we can resolve this peacefully. But I must warn you, if you guys attack me first, I'll have no choice but to defend myself, and you're already aware of what I can do.

Mario: Hm... Let me ask you a question, are you only here to save Tori, and no one else?

Xyaqom: (I raised an eyebrow when Mario asked me that) Of course. You guys only kidnapped Torrie.

Mario Jr: Sounds looks like he doesn't know.

Mario: Indeed, just as I was expecting.

Xyaqom: What are you guys talking about?

Mario: Wario, bring Torrie and our "other guest" here.

Wario nods and leaves the room for the moment.

Xyaqom: What are you guys planning?

Mario: You'll see it soon enough.

A few minutes later, Wario came back carrying Tori and Vinny?! He then places them in front of me and had them to be on their knees

Xyaqom: (Shocked) VINNY?!

Mario: Surprised to see Vinny here? I was hoping you would.

Tori was still wearing the dress that she was wearing at the nightclub. Her face was covered in mascara, probably due to crying so much. Despite the mascara covering her face, she looked like that she hasn't been touched. She had no cuts or bruises on her face. However, she was scared out of her life. Vinny, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was wearing a cheaply made Spider-Man outfit, minus the mask. His face was covered by cuts, bruises, and blood. Tori turned her head and was surprised to see Vinny kneeling beside her.

Torrie: Vinny?! They got you two?!

Vinny turns his head away from Torri, feeling ashamed.

Xyaqom: What's the meaning of this? Why did you kidnap Vinny?

Mario: Oh, Xyaqom, you misunderstand the situation. We did not go to Vinnie and brought him back here, he came here to us.

Xyaqom: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Mario: Oh, yes. As you can see here, it seems that Vinny has been reading too many Spider-Man comics as of late, right to the point where he thought he was Spider-Man himself.

Xyaqom: (I shake my head while face-palming) Oh no...

Mario: So he took out a cheaply made Spider-Man outfit, took some climbing equipment, and started scaling the building as if it was a mountain. He obviously did not think this plan through, because he did not even consider the fact that we could see him clear as day from the windows. It wasn't until he reached my floor when I saw him scaling the building while I was doing paperwork. And when we made eye contact, he gave me the finger and continue scaling to the top of the building. That's when I ordered my men to meet him there. The rest... Well... (He looks at Vinny's bloody face) You already know.

I was now banging my head on the desk after hearing the levels of stupidity from Vinny's actions. I knew Vinny was dumb, but I didn't think he was THIS dumb.

Torrie: Vinny, please tell that's not true. Please tell me what Mario is saying is a lie.

Xyaqom: I'm sorry, but I'm getting a headache from all of this.

Vinny: (Bursts into tears) I'm so sorry, Torrie. I wanted to be the hero of all this so badly. I didn't want Xyaqom to take the glory of saving you. I wanted to prove Shane and Stephanie that I wasn't a mistake child.

Mario Jr: Which you failed miserably. (Everybody but Torri and I laughed)

Xyaqom: How are you here, anyway? I thought that Sierra was supposed to keep an eye on you, along with your siblings!

Mario: Yes, I would like to know that myself.

Vinny: (Looks ashamed) I... um... I managed to sneak out while Sierra and Stephine were talking.

I was pissed when I heard this.

Xyaqom: Mario... Can we like, trade Torrie for this stupid idiot?

Vinny: Wait, what?!

Xyaqom: He can do stupid things for you, and you can make him do anything you want.

Vinny: Xyaqom, you can't be serious!

Mario: So he's like a mindless idiot?

Xyaqom: Yep.

Mario then starts thinking about my offer. But before he could reach a decision, Torrie is suddenly shot in the head, instantly killing her.

Xyaqom: The Hell?!

Vinny: No!

Mario: What the Hell?! Who killed her?!

Here I was again, halfway down the universe, and still looking down at the bodies of women that I was supposed to protect.

That's when all Hell broke loose. An army of CCP Officers broke down the door and stormed through the room.

C.C.P.O #1: FREEZE!

Xyaqom: (Thinking) This is so screwed up!

I was going to grab Vinny, but one of the CCP Officers beat me to it. Being that I had very little options, I shot an energy blast at the glass window, and jump out.

Ken: What the Hell happened in there, Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: It's the CCPO. They killed Torrie and stormed the place.

Ken: Those dumb idiots.

As I was falling, I looked down at the city below. The damn city was a war zone down there. There were gunfire and explosions all around.

Xyaqom: Ken, what the Hell is going on down there?

Ken: Hold on, let me check. (He checks the files on his computer) Oh, my God!

Xyaqom: What?!

Ken: The captain of CCPO just ordered his forces to take down everyone in the city.

Xyaqom: (I was shocked to hear this) What?! Even the innocent?!

Ken: Even the innocent.

I was about to say something, but then I saw that the apartment building that I lived in was on fire. I was going to ignore it, but that's when I realized that Rosaira was still at my place.

Xyaqom: If anything happened to Rosaira, then I will haunt all of them down!

I took my wings out and took off to my apartment. When I arrived at my apartment, the place was covered in flames. I went through the window to get inside and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

Xyaqom: Rosaira!

Rosaira: Xyaqom?!

She was alive, good. Now I just needed to find out where she was. I was running towards the burning ceiling, which was coming down. The ceiling clasped, which I had barely enough time to move out of the way. I hear Rosaira screaming, leading me to her location.

Xyaqom: Rosaira! Where are you?!

Rosaira: I'm in the bathroom.

I went to the front of the bathroom and kicked the door open, I then see Rosaira was being held down by the boards.

Xyaqom: Hang on, I'll get you out.

With very little effort, I left the boards to allow Rosaira to crawl out.

Rosaira: Thank you, Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: No problem. (Just then, a part of the apartment exploded) Let's get out of here!

Rosaira couldn't stand, but I pick her up in bridal style then starts carrying her out of the building. I managed to get us both out of the apartment building before it exploded.

Xyaqom: Damn... (Stays quiet and places Rosaira) I can't do it.

Rosaira: You can't do what?

Xyaqom: I can't stop... I can't protect my own home.

Rosaira: At least you still have me.

Xyaqom: You haven't given up on me, Rosaira.

Rosaira: Never.

I start smiling at her and nod.

?: FREEZE!

I turn around and see the CCPO, I get furious at them, someone had to stop them before they destroy everything.

Xyaqom: Why? Why are you doing this?!

The CCPO. Aims their guns at Rosaira and me. I quickly took out my tail and swang them at them, making them fall to the ground. Seeing that they were down for the moment, I flew off while carrying Rosaira.

Rosaira: You have to end them, Xyaqom. Because nobody isn't going to stop them.

Xyaqom: And to think that I left this kind of life behind me.

Ken: Xyaqom, are you there?

Xyaqom: I'm here. What is happening to our city?

Ken: We got some bad news here! The CCPO. They just arrested some kids, and they're about to execute them. And one of those kids is my son!

Xyaqom: WHAT?! Where are they?!

Ken: They're at the riverside.

Xyaqom: Okay, I'm on my way. (I look at Rosaira) Hang tight. (Rosaira nods)

I then flew to the riverside while taking Rosaira with me.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the Riverside, Rosaira, and I hid behind a vehicle that was about twenty feet away from the site that we were about to see. And what we were seeing was not pretty. A bunch of members from the CCPO had a bunch of people that they captured all lined up, including four kids who were around nine to ten years old. One of those kids was Ken's son, who looked like a spitting image of him. The kids were around 4'8 to 5'0 feet tall. One of the kids had short spiky, light brown hair, and the two girls had long black hair. The one person that shocked me was that Vinny was one of the grown-ups about the officers captured.

Vinny: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M VINCE NOHAM'S SON!

CCPO #5: FIRE!

The members of the CCPO on which there led on the grown-ups, forcing the kids to watch while they scream in horror. Two options jumped in my head, jump in and save Vinny or let him die and get the kids out of there. Of course, at this point, Vinny was already dead, so option two was the only option.

Xyaqom: (I look at Rosaira) Stay here!

Rosaira nodded, and I ran to get the kids.

CCPO #5: Okay, now for the kids.

Xyaqom: NOT ON MY WATCH!

CCPO #5: Huh?

Before the officer knew what was going on, I kicked him in the face, sending him flying to the other officers and making him fall on them. Rosaira quickly came along and got the kids out of there.

Xyaqom: You guys make me sick. Trying to kill a bunch of kids?! Well, no more.

I then breathed fire on them. While the members of the CCPO scream in pain, I walked back to Rosaira and the kids.

Xyaqom: Is everyone okay?

Rosaira: The kids look shaken up, but no injuries of the short.

Xyaqom: Good. We need to get out of here. It won't take long for their buddies to find out that there's something wrong. We need to be long gone by the time they get here.

Rosaira: But where can we go?

Xyaqom: I was thinking about your ship but that I remembered that these kids probably don't know how to fly. Plus from where you parked your ship, it will take at least two days to walk there.

Rosaira: So now what?

Xyaqom: First, we need to get out of here.

Rosaira: Right. (To the kids) Okay, kids, listen up. (The kids look at her) Until we can get you, kids, back to your parents, you'll be staying with us.

The kids weren't saying but nodding of understanding Rosaira. I turn to see this wasn't going to end until I find the captain.

Much later, we set up camp. The city was a mess, everyone feared that they would be next on the CCPO hit list. Rosaira and I and the kids were sitting near a fire under a bridge.

Rosaira: Well, since we are going to be together, we may as well get to know each other. My name is Rosaira. What's yours.

Brad: I'm Brad.

Ashley: I'm Ashley.

Koan: I'm Koan.

Shelley: And I'm Shelley.

Xyaqom: My name is Xyaqom.

We ended up spending the night under the bridge that night.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Ch 9: Drive Or Kill

**Note: This is embarrassing. So I was supposed to lunch this chapter this past Wednesday, but I got busy due to being super busy that day. I just remembered today that I was supposed to lunch this chapter. And for this, I apologize. The next chapter of Xyaqom's New Life will be launched tomorrow as planned. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Drive Or Kill:**

**April 24: 2008:**

* * *

Yesterday was such a rough day. After saving the kids, we set up camp under a bridge. After a while, I began waking up, and I found myself sleeping on some soft pillows. That's odd, I don't remember sleeping on some pillows. In fact, I don't remember bringing any pillows with me at all. I felt the pillows up, and they made some sort of moaning sound. I thought pillows don't make any sounds.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of large breasts in front of me. I was asking myself what the hell is going on. I then pulled myself away from the pair of breasts and saw that Rosaria was completely naked and her clothes were tossed to the side, even her underwear and that I was lying on top of her and possibly using her breasts as pillows. The mere shock of me lying on top of her made me fall off of her.

Xyaqom: Rosaira?!

Rosaira soon woke up, she stretched her arms and opened her legs wide open to stretch them, allowing me to see her private area, and going dark red. After she finished stretching, she kept her legs open.

Rosaira: Oh... Morning Darling.

Xyaqom: What the hell is going on?! Why are you naked?! And why was I sleeping on you? I could have sworn I was sleeping on the ground like everyone else!

Rosaira: Oh... Don't you remember what we did last night?

Xyaqom: (I was scared to ask) I'm scared to ask, but what did we do last night?

Rosaira: Last night, you started working your magic on me. You stripped me out of my clothes and began licking and rubbing me all over. (She then starts playing with herself) Even down here.

I was blushing red, and steam was coming out of my head.

Xyaqom: If I did that to you, then why didn't you wake me up?!

Rosaira: And spoil the fun that we were having? Besides, I like it when you work your magic on me, especially the other night.

I began blushing red when I heard her say that. Rosaira smiles and pushes her breasts onto my chest with a warm smile

Xyaqom: (Blushing hard) Anyways you should get dressed, the kids are going to get up soon, and I need to make a call.

Rosaira: Oh my, I forgot we had kids with us. I guess that's what happens when we're having so much fun, huh?

Rosaira then stood up and started getting dressed. Rosaira teases me by showing her bubble butt towards me, but I turn away from her. I then picked myself up and walked a few feet away from the group to make a phone call.

Xyaqom: (Using my earpiece) Hey Ken, you awake?

Ken: (Yangs) Yeah, I'm up. (Rubs his eyes) What's up?

Xyaqom: Can you get Chief Livings on the line?

Ken: I can try, but he might still be sleeping. Give a minute.

After thirty seconds of waiting, Johnathon's phone began ringing. To my luck, he picked up.

Johnathon: Hello?

Xyaqom: It's Xyaqom.

Johnathon: Xyaqom?! Am I glad to hear from you, I feared that you were killed by the raid by CCPO.

Xyaqom: No, we didn't die, but we were caught in the middle of it.

Johnathon: Wait, we?

Xyaqom: Myself, a friend of mine, and a bunch of kids.

Johnathon: A bunch of kids?! Is my daughter one of those kids by chance?

Xyaqom: What's her name?

Johnathon: Shelley, she has black hair and brown eyes. She didn't come home yesterday, and I fear for her safety.

Xyaqom: Now that you mention it, there is a girl named Shelley and matches your description. She might be your daughter.

Johnathon: Can you take a picture of her and send it to me to make sure?

I went to the kids and see that Shelley was fast asleep, but I took out my phone and took a picture of her, next I send it to John.

Xyaqom: Is this her?

Johnathon: Yes, it is, please tell me she's just sleeping.

Xyaqom: Yes, she's only sleeping, she's fine.

Johnathon: (Takes a sigh of relief) Oh thank God.

Xyaqom: Look, John, we need to drop these kids somewhere, I can't play babysitter with them. Do you know a good place where we can drop them off?

Johnathon: Well, not at my place. My place will be the first place the CCPO will look for the kids. How about we meet up somewhere, and I'll drop the kids to a safe location.

Xyaqom: What place do you have in mind?

Johnathon: Galatic Theatre. Meet me at the back of there, and I'll drop the kids to a safe location.

Xyaqom: (I nod) Sounds good, see you there. (Ken then cuts the line off between Johnathon and me) Hey Ken?

Ken: What is it?

Xyaqom: Do you know where the Galatic Theatre is?

Ken: Hold on, let me check. (He types into his keyboard) Okay, its quite far away from where you guys are. It's about ten miles away from you guys.

Xyaqom: Figures. Do you know any shortcuts so that we can get there quicker?

Ken: Of course, I have the whole map of Christale City on my screen. I know all the ins and outs of the whole area.

Xyaqom: That's good. So, where should we go first?

Ken: Go to the kids and tell them the news first.

Xyaqom: Okay. (I face Rosaira) Hey Rosaira, are you dressed?

Rosaira: Yes, I am.

Xyaqom: Good, its time to wake up the kids, we need to move out.

Rosaira and I went to wake the kids up from their slumber. I woke up Brad and Rosaira woke up Ashley.

Xyaqom: Hey, kid, it's time to wake up.

Brad: Is it time to get up?

Xyaqom: Yeah, be sure to wake up the others.

Brad: Yes, sir.

Brad then wakes Koan up. Soon Rosaira wakes Ashley up.

Ashley: Huh?

Rosaira: It's okay... You're going somewhere safe.

Shelley and Koan soon woke up, rubbing their eyes.

Xyaqom: Okay, kids, listen up.

Everyone was listening to me about my plan.

Xyaqom: We're taking you to a safe location. A friend of mine is going to meet us at the back of Galactic theater. So we need to get over there as soon as possible. (Everyone nods at me)

Shelley and Koan soon woke up, rubbing their eyes.

Xyaqom: Okay, kids, listen up. (Everyone was now listening to me about my plan) We're taking you to a safe location. A friend of mine is going to meet us at the back of Galactic theater. So we need to get over there as soon as possible. (Everyone nods at me, and I take my attention to Ken) Okay, Ken, which way do we turn for Galactic theater?

Ken: Hang on. I just gave you the address for the theater now.

Xyaqom: You may as well give me directions. I'm not very familiar with this city.

Ken: Sometimes I'm wondering who is useless one (Gives the directions to the empty theater)

Xyaqom: I never called you useless, and you know that.

Ken: Not my point but just your way to this address with the kids (Becomes curious about why were two of them giving Drogons signatures for?)

Xyaqom: (To Brad and Ashley) What are you two doing?

Brad: I'm sorry, but we don't understand your question? (Turns to look at his sister which she had no clue)

We began heading east, just what Ken told us to go.

Ken: Keep your guard up Xyaqom, CCP Officers are all over the city. I look to sees the CCPO was walking through the streets of the city, which I place my finger to keep the kids quiet. The kids nod at me, and we began sneaking around. While we were sneaking by, we heard two members of the CCPO talking to each other.

CCPO #1: Hey.

CCPO #2: Hey, any luck yet?

CCPO #1: No, I was just about to ask you that.

CCPO #2: Yeah, no luck on my end. It's like those brats disappeared.

CCPO #1: I think we should take a break from this

CCPO #2: I don't think that will be a good idea. The boss wants us to find those kids as soon as possible.

CCPO #1: But don't you want to go and find some nice girls?

CCPO #2: Of course I do, but at the same time, I don't want to get fired.

CCPO #1: Fine, but after this... Can we try to find some girls?

CCPO: Sure.

I was watching them has left and shaken my head at their thinking

Ken: Xyaqom, can you hear me?

Xyaqom: Yes I can (Whispers of trying not to draw attention)

Ken: There is a factory to the north from you. If you can get past the factory, you will be taking a small shortcut to the theatre.

Xyaqom: Got it.

We then began heading to the factory.

I was keeping track of the CCPO of trying to keep the kids quiet

I take a peek and see that the factory was empty.

Xyaqom: Get in (Opens the door for the kids to enter the factory)

And the kids enter.

Brad: What is this place?

Rosaira: It's a factory.

Xyaqom: And it's surprisingly empty.

Ken: Xyaqom, a pack of CCP Officers are heading your way.

Xyaqom: Shit!

We had to hide somewhere. I turned my head and saw a box, I opened the box and saw that the kids are hiding inside of it. It looked like the kids already found their hiding spot, now Rosaira and I had to find ours. I ran to hide inside of a closet, which Rosaira was in front of me, which wasn't helping as her large breasts were pushing against my chest.

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Rosaira) Seriously, Rosaira, what have you been eating to make your breasts so big?

Rosaira: (Whispers back to Xyaqom) Why, are they distracting you?

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Rosaira) Well, they are literally pushing against my chest.

Rosaira: (Whispers to Xyaqom) I bet you want them right now.

I began blushing red when I heard her say that.

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Rosaira) Let's get through this first, and we'll talk more about your boobs.

Rosaira hugs me and pushing my breasts more onto my chest, trying to tease me, making me blush even more. Soon a pack of CCP Officers came inside the factory, armed to the teeth. They were armed to kill.

CCPO #1: Split up, those brats have to be here somewhere.

They somehow knew that the kids were here, but how?

Xyaqom: (Whispers) This is not good.

I tried to move to get a closer look, but that accidentally caused me to grab Rosaira's breasts.

Rosaira moans slightly, but she was keeping herself quite

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Rosaria) Sorry.

Rosaira: (Whispers) It's fine, but a little warning before you do something like this again.

I nod and see what the officers were doing. The officers were checking the area out, but nothing was out of place.

CCPO#1: Did you guys find anything yet?

CCPO #2: Clear! All Clear!

CCPO#1: They have to be here. The boss said that the kids and two adults came here. You know what, blow this place to kingdom come. (Tank shocked when I heard this)

CCPO #2: Sir, if we blow this place up, we'll be killing the kids.

CCPO #1: The Shelley girl will die, yes. The Koan kid might survive, but bright and Ashley will definitely survive the blast.

CCPO #3: How do you know this?

CCPO #1: It doesn't matter how I know about this. Just get the c-4 ready.

Xyaqom: Shit, they're going to blow the place up, I can't let that happen.

Noticing it was clear to get out of the building, I got out of the closet, turned my arms into blades, and ran towards the officers to stop them from blowing up the building. The officers were surprised to see me at first, but I managed to kill them before they had the chance to say anything.

Xyaqom: Rest in peace, bastards.

Just then, another pack of officers came charging in.

Xyaqom: I really hate this!

I then began charging towards them, and I start killing the officers left, I then right, and I see Rosaira was getting kids out of the warehouse. Just then, one of the officers saw Rosaira and the kids and started running towards them. I saw this in the corner of my eye and started running towards them the stop the officers from capturing them. But before I could have the chance, the officer knocked Rosario down and aimed his gun at the kids. Just then, something happened that I never thought I would ever see, Brad, being scared out of his mind for his friends and sister. He shot an energy blast right through the officer's stomach, killing him.

Xyaqom: (Thoughts) I was right about him (I guess my beliefs on that Brad kid were true, he was no ordinary earthling) But no time to being impressed

I then ran to the group.

Xyaqom: Is everyone okay?

Brad: I'm all... good (Falls over and gets some rest which he was still young to use his powers)

Koan: Brad, since when could you do that?

Brad: I don't know how I did it

Xyaqom: We don't have time to explain what happened. We need to get out of here.

The kids nod at Xyaqom and start rushing at his side.

Xyaqom: Okay, keep close.

Rosaira: Maybe someday you'll become good dad, Xyaqom

Xyaqom: Let's not get too crazy about that.

Brad: Oh, should I start calling him papa then? (He was just playing around)

Xyaqom: No!

The kids just start giggling about my face turns deep red on how they wanted to call me papa which I wasn't going to allow it

Xyaqom: Let's get going.

The kids follow Rosaira and me to a safe place. Soon we saw the exit to the building.

Xyaqom: This is simple (Pushes the door for kids)

However, when I open the door, it revealed a huge officer from the CCPO armed with a minigun, about to shoot us.

Xyaqom: SHIT!

I quickly close the door shut to make the minigun guy hit the door instead of us. I quickly grabbed the kids to a safer location so that I can deal with the officer. I kick the metal door and sees another out of the empty warehouse then turn at the kids.

Xyaqom: Go! (The kids run out) I hope they have better lives after this over.

Rosaira and I followed after them since we were not out of the clear yet. I turned my head and saw an abandoned city bus.

Xyaqom: Everyone, follow me.

I open the door and give it enough energy to get to the theatre.

Xyaqom: Rosaira, have you ever drove a bus before?

Rosaira: No...

Xyaqom: Well, it's either drive or kill doc, and I prefer doing the killing. Get in and start it up.

Rosaira: Very well... I'll try my best.

Xyaqom: Okay, kids, get in.

The kids got on the bus

Xyaqom: Okay, everyone, hold on tight!

Rosaira started the bus and began driving the bus to the theater. However, this caught the attention of the CCPO.

Xyaqom: Keep going!

The CCPO got into their cars and began driving after us.

I knew I had to stop them from catching up with us, so I began shooting energy blasts at them. The first car got hit by the blast, which I turn to see if I should aim at the road to stop them.

I shot energy blasts on the road to cause a smokescreen, making some of the officers lose their site on us.

Xyaqom: We are in clear now

Unfortunately, I spoke too soon. Because shortly after I said we were in the clear more officers came after us. Like seriously, what were these guys coming from?

Xyaqom: Those guys are persistent

I then began blasting the cars up the CCPO. But it seems that no matter how many cars that I blew up, more of the officers just kept showing up. It was like to blow up one car, and two other cars come in to take its place.

Xyaqom: This is insane

I continued to shoot the cars down. But then as I continue to shoot the cars down, I saw an officer coming out of the car with a rocket launcher aiming right at us.

Xyaqom: Oh shit! (To Rosaria and the kids) BRACE FOR IMPACT!

The rocket shot us, making us go off course and crashing into a nearby building, but not before I shot a huge energy blast at the officers who were chasing us, killing them instantly, but at the same time, we got shot by the rocket too. After the bus crashed, we all fell down.

Xyaqom: Goddamit. (I slowly get back up and speak to Ken) Ken, you there?

Xyaqom: How far are we to the theatre?

Ken: According to these readings, you're only a few blocks away.

Xyaqom: Great.

After I gained my bearings and helped Rosaria back up, a bunch of police cars came to our location, and it was the CCPO. Seriously where are these guys coming from?!

Xyaqom: Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!

Rosaira: My goodness, these guys are persistent.

Xyaqom: Rosaira, take the kids and get to the theater, Chief Jonathan Livings it's supposed to meet us there, he's waiting for us in the back. Take the kids and get out of here!

Rosaira: What about you?

Xyaqom: I'll hold these bastards off and buy you guys time. NOW GO!

Rosaira: Just be safe, please.

Rosaira takes the kids and makes a run for it. I then turned my arms into blades and start walking towards the officers.

Xyaqom: (Under my breath) Okay, you mother fuckers, come get some!

CCPO #1: Halt, give us the kids now, and you won't get hurt.

Xyaqom: Sorry, but I don't plan on giving them to you.

I then started hacking and slashing at the officers. These guys were obviously armed to the teeth, they were armed with rocket launchers grenade launchers shotguns, and for combines, miniguns, you name it they had it. I didn't understand why they wanted the kids so bad, but they weren't going to get them, not as long as I'm still standing. I don't remember much of what happened while I was holding off the officers since my adrenaline was so high I barely remember anything. What I do remember though, is that I was cutting through these officers like they were butter. I didn't know where these guys were coming from, but it seems that each time I killed one officer, two more would come in to take his place, it was insane. I also think I entered my bloodlust mode because the few things that I do remember while fighting all those officers were that I saw red.

After what seemed to be like an hour of fighting these guys, I was standing on a pile of the dead officers, catching my breath and covered in their blood. After a while, the officers stopped coming. Either they finally figured out that they were fighting a losing battle and decided to split, or I pretty much wiped out the CCPO. Either way, I sat down on top of the pile of bodies and started catching my breath.

To my surprise, it was Jonathan.

Johnathan: Xyaqom, get in!

Xyaqom: You're a lifesaver.

I quickly get into the car, and Jonathan drives off.

Xyaqom: What is going on?

I quickly get into the car, and Jonathan drove off.

Johnathan: My God, you look a mess.

Xyaqom: it's good to see you too. Where is Rosaira, and the kids? Are they okay?

Johnathan: They're fine. They're currently at a friend's house.

Xyaqom: That's good, so how do we put an end to this?

Johnathan: First off, we need to get you cleaned up before all that blood on you dries up.

I nod at his friend.

**To be continued...**


	10. Ch 10: Something Evil

**Note: Here is the next chapter of Xyaqom's New Life. Better buckle down on this one everyone, because is a dark chapter. If you thought this story was dark, you haven't seen anything yet.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Something Evil:**

* * *

After the massacre with the CCPO, we headed back to Jonathan's place to get myself cleaned up since I was covered in their blood. I had a quick shower, and Jonathan gave me a new pair of fresh, clean clothes. What I was wearing was a black tank-top and blue jeans with black running shoes.

Xyaqom: Thanks for the clothes, John.

Johnathan: You're welcome. I'm surprised that you're able to fit into them. Of course, I was a bit bigger when I bought those clothes.

Xyaqom: You were?

Johnathan: Yeah, back then, I was about your weight. But after my wife died, I ended up losing thirty pounds because eating was no longer one of my passions.

I place my hand onto his shoulder, understanding the lost, but Jonathan smiles back at me.

Xyaqom: You're a strong person. I know you'll get through this.

Johnathon: Thanks. But right now is not the time for grieving for my wife, I've had plantly of time to do that after she died two years ago. Right now, we need to take down the CCPO, they are a disease to this city!

Xyaqom: Fine by me. Just show me where their leader is, and I'll go kill him for you.

Johnathon: Woah, easy there cowboy, I think you've already satisfied your bloodlust for a lifetime. We can't just go and kill Kendril because he's the leader, that will just be plain murder. Plus, the government probably won't believe us when we tell them that he and his crew are a bunch of bad seeds. What we need is some evidence to show that Kendril and his crew as bad as we say they are.

Xyaqom: Do you have any leads then?

Johnathon: I just might. Come on, let's go have a drive.

I nod and jump into his car then starts noticing the pictures on the CCPO were overusing their power on the civilians. Soon we arrived at a rundown abandon warehouse. At least, I thought it was abandoned. Johnathon then stopped the car a block away from the building.

Johnathon: Okay, we're here.

Xyaqom: Where's here?

Johnathon: (Points at the warehouse in front of us from a block away) You see that warehouse in front of us?

Xyaqom: Yeah?

Johnathon: Just watch.

Soon, three CCPO vans pulled over, then an officer from the CCPO from each van came out and opened the back doors, reviewing to have a bunch of civilians inside. The officers then ordered the civilians that get out of the van and head into the warehouse, and threaten to kill them if they didn't follow orders. The civilians, fearing for their lives, obeyed the orders and started heading towards the warehouse. When I saw this, I was shocked and confused about what I was seeing.

Xyaqom: Those are just normal civilians.

Johnathon: Yep.

Xyaqom: And the CCPO are making them go into that warehouse.

Johnathon: Yep.

Xyaqom: Why?

Johnathon: I don't know why. It's been going on like this for a few months now. Lately, whenever the CCPO arrest people, they don't come to the police headquarters to book them, they just take them right here.

Xyaqom: Is this a new prison that they're making?

Johnathon: I highly doubt it. If that were the case, we would have all been told about it. It is by law that all police officers must know that a new prison is in the works. Either the CCPO doesn't care about the law, or something evil is going on in that warehouse.

Xyaqom: Something evil?

Johnathon: I can't prove it, but I have a bad feeling that whatever reason that the CCPO has to take innocent civilians and criminals into that warehouse, it can't be good. And to make matters worse, I've had several civilians complaining about the smell coming from that place whenever they were driving by. One of my guys even asked Kendril about it, about the smell, but after that, he was never seen or heard from ever again. Whatever they are doing in that warehouse, they don't want us to know about it. To make matters worse, we, regular police officers, are prohibited from entering that warehouse to see what's going on in there. For the last few months, I've been smelling something rotten in that warehouse, and I don't like it one bit.

Xyaqom: Let me guess, you want me to go in there and see what they're doing.

Johnathon: Yes, you're obviously not a police officer, so you don't have to follow any of the rules that police officers have to follow. Go in, find out what the hell they are doing in that warehouse, take any pictures as evidence against them, and get the hell out of there.

Xyaqom: You got it. (I get out of the car)

Johnathon: Also, I highly recommend that you find an alternative way to get inside the building. Entering it from the front entrance would be too obvious, they probably have guards just inside those doors.

I nodded and headed towards the warehouse, and Johnathon drives off. As I was heading towards the warehouse, I contacted Ken to let him know what was going on.

Xyaqom: (I put my hand on my earpiece to contact Ken) Hey Ken.

Ken: Hey, Xyaqom, I already know what's going on. Let me guess, you want me to take pictures for you as evidence against the CCPO, right?

Xyaqom: Yeah, I'll let you know what pictures to take.

Ken: You got it.

As I got close to the building, I began to smell the horrible stench that Jonathan was talking about, no wonder civilians have been complaining about. It smelled like someone or something died in there and didn't bother removing the body and allowed it to rot. I then used my nanomachines to have my face morph into a gas mask so that I wouldn't be able to smell that horrible stench in the air. When I arrived at the building, I looked around to find an alternate entrance to the building. Entering from the front entrance would be too obvious, and will get everybody's attention, I had to be sneaky. After looking around the perimeter, I noticed a window at the ground level that had half-broken glass, this must have been the basement, and where the smell was coming from due to the glass being half broken. It seemed that I had no choice but to enter the basement and work my way up.

I turned my hand into a hammer and smashed the remaining glass from the window and squeezed my way into the window. After I squeezed my way into the window, I fell about five feet and land a small pile of dead bodies. That's right, bodies. It looks a bit like these people have been dead for quite some time, since their flesh was rotting away and flies were hovering over them.

I was half-right about the smell. About the smell smelling like someone died and they didn't bother removing the body and allowed it to rot, but instead of A body, it was bodies, there must have been at least fifty people in this tiny room, this must be where the smell was coming from. Thank God I had my gas mask equipped, or else I would probably have fainted due to the smell alone.

After examining one of the bodies, I've noticed that all the bodies had holes in them. As if something was ripped from them. But because they've been dead for a while, and because the bodies were rotting, and because it was so dark, I couldn't get a clear view of how big these holes were and where they were exactly. I had to keep moving. I found some blood onto the floor and sees different types of cut marks on the floor and walls. Just what the hell was going on in this room?

As much as I would want to play detective, I had to keep going. I tried opening the door to get out of this tiny room, but it was locked. Figures, these guys must have been their prisoners, so they would probably lock the door to keep them from getting out. But unfortunately for the CCPO, I was a retired assassin, and I was trained to lockpick doors to get to my target.

I then turned my index finger into a lockpick and started picking the lock. After a few minutes, I successfully unlocked the door, I slowly opened it and started sneaking my way through the building. I thought I was trying to find the stairs on how to make my way up to the building, I started hearing a talk from two guys. However, the volume of their conversation was too faint for me to hear, I had to get closer to know what they were talking about.

I began sneaking closer to hear what they were saying, and I found myself behind a fence, and two officers from the CCPO near some sort of oven, and they were putting garbage bags from stretchers into the oven to burn them.

CCP Officer #1: And that's the rest of them.

CCP Officer #2: Should we get the next set ready?

CCP Officer #1: Yeah, the doc is probably almost done with the next set.

CCP Officer #2: Thank God that we got this oven working, we can get rid of the evidence.

CCP Officer # 1: Yeah, we don't have to lock the bodies up anymore and have them rot. Seriously, the smell is unbearable.

CCP Officer #2: That reminds me, is the boss planning on doing anything about the smell? From what I understand, the smell has been getting out of the building, and civilians have been complaining about it whenever they are driving by.

CCP Officer #1: I'm sure he's working on it.

CCP Officer #2: Anyways, let's go get the other set.

CCP officer #1 nods, and they leave. After the coast was clear, I began looking around the area. I looked at the stretchers and wondered why they needed them to carry garbage bags. Either they were too lazy to carry them their selves, or something was seriously wrong. I proceed to continue on, but something was touching my hand, I looked down and saw a cold dead hand sticking out of the garbage bag. It looked like they missed this bag, but what confused me the most was why was there a hand in the garbage bag. My curiosity got the better of me, and I began untying the bag, but when I did a hand fell out, it was revealed that whoever was the owner of this hand, the CCPO cut it off.

I opened the garbage bag wide open, and to my shock, there were body limbs in the bag, cut off arms, cut off legs, cut off feet, and cut off hands. When Ken saw this display, he ended up losing his lunch.

Ken: Oh my God, what did they do to this guy. I think I'm going to be sick.

Xyaqom: Ken, if you're going to be sick, then please take off your...

I was going to ask Ken to take off his earpiece so that I wouldn't have to hear him throw up. Unfortunately, I was too late to ask him that, and I ended up hearing him throw up. Hearing him losing his lunch almost made me throw up as well.

Xyaqom: That poor bastard. Just what the fuck is going on here?!

Just what the hell was going on in here? Was the CCPO secretly cutting people's limbs off and selling them to the black market as a side job?! What the hell was going on here. I couldn't help but hear them say that they recently got the oven to work. This means that they were dumping bodies into that tiny room for a while, and are yet to clean them up. As much as I hated to do it, I had Ken to use his spy bee to take pictures of the place, including the cut off limbs as evidence.

Knowing that I wasn't going to be getting any answers from down here, the only option I had was to move upwards. I continued forward, and my investigation led me to an elevator. I looked around and saw that there were no stairs anywhere, which means I had no choice but to take the elevator up. Let's hope that by taking the elevator, it doesn't alert the CCPO of my presence.

I pushed the button for the elevator open for me to enter. When the elevator doors opened, I went inside. Surprisingly inside the elevator, There only a single button, not like most elevators where it had multiple buttons to push. I pushed the singular button in the elevator, and the elevator began moving up.

As the elevator was moving up, I had my face to shape back to normal, getting rid of the gas mask, since the smell of the dead bodies was getting weaker as I was moving up in the building. After a minute of waiting, the elevator doors opened, and I walked out, only for someone to suddenly point a gun at my head.

?: Hold it right there, buddy, I may have missed your friends, but I'm going to be getting answers from you!

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Answers?

?: Now turn around, slowly.

I slowly turned around to face the man that was holding me at gunpoint, and to my surprise, it was Mario Oiram, wearing a red cap, blue overalls and a red shirt underneath. Mario was also surprised to see me.

Mario: Xyaqom?!

Xyaqom: Mario?!

Mario: What are you doing here?!

Xyaqom: I should be asking you the same thing.

Mario: I asked first.

Xyaqom: How about you tell me what you're doing here first, and I might tell you why I'm here.

Mario: Fine. (He puts his gun away) Remember when the CCPO stormed my office while we were working on a deal to let Torrie go?

Xyaqom: Yes, I remember.

Mario: During the chaos, my sons were taken by the CCPO. There was nothing that I could have done to save them because as soon as the CCPO attacked, my bodyguards got me out of there before the officers could take me. Unfortunately for my sons, they weren't so lucky, they got captured by the CCPO. After I was taken to safety, I tracked the CCPO, who captured my sons and track them down here. They forced them to enter this warehouse against their will. So I went into this place to look for my sons.

Xyaqom: I'm afraid that there is a good possibility that they are already dead.

Mario: WHAT?! What makes you think they are already dead?!

Xyaqom: Because before I came up here, I found a garbage bag filled with cut off limbs.

Mario: Cut off limbs? What the fuck! I'm afraid to ask, but did you happen to see one of my son's heads?

Xyaqom: No, I saw no head.

Mario: Then, there may be a chance that they're still alive, and that they're being held up somewhere.

Xyaqom: There's a possibility they are still alive, but we don't know.

Mario: Then what are we doing standing here, let's go look for them.

Xyaqom: Stay quiet.

CCPO #3: Hey, what was that?

Mario and I hid at the corner, which I was trying to figure out how many guards are here in this warehouse.

The guard then began looking around, trying to find us. I was watching the officers were walking around the room.

CPPO #4: Do you see anything?

CCPO #3: Nothing.

CCPO #4: Must've been the wind.

CCPO #3: Let's go and return back to the boss then.

The two officers turned around and left. After the coast was clear, I looked at Mario.

Xyaqom: Okay, we'll look for your sons, but you need to stay quiet.

Mario: Alright... Xyaqom. Promise me they'll be safe after this all over with.

Xyaqom: Assuming if they are still alive.

Mario nods and takes out some files from his overalls for me to look over, making me surprised. I open them up to see the different locations where there are other warehouses that the CCPO had, meaning that the one we were in now wasn't the only one. The files contained the warehouses' addresses and everything. I look over the notes and notice a list of houses where the CCPO was going to strike next. This was useful information to get my hands on and show how corrupt the CCPO really is. Ken then used his spy bee to take pictures of the files so that he would send them to Jonathan later as evidence.

Xyaqom: (To Mario) Where did you get these?

Mario: Oh, they were just laying around besides one of the guards, trying to take advantage of a little girl.

Xyaqom: Wait, there are kids in here?

Mario: There were. But I killed the guard, and let the kids out before I came down here.

Xyaqom: (Takes a sigh of relief) That's good to know. At least we have evidence to take down the CCPO. But first, we need to find the prisoners and find out what the hell they are doing here.

Mario: I agree.

We then began heading out. How ironic was this, I was working with a Crime Boss, the same man who kidnapped my boss's wife, the same man that has been making my life a living hell for the last few days, and suddenly we are working together because we have a similar goal in mind. I honestly can't tell if this was just fate or dumb luck.

We sneaked around on the floor that we were currently on, trying to find any rooms that the CCPO might be keeping the citizens. Sadly we had no luck, meaning we had to go up another level. Thankfully we managed to find a set of stairs leading up.

Xyaqom: Stay quiet and keep to yourself.

Just then, we see a guard who was coming down the same set of stairs that we were on. Mario quickly took out his silenced 9mm and shot the guard in the head, making him fall, but I quickly caught him.

Xyaqom: That was a good shot.

Mario: Thanks, its good to see that I haven't lost my edge. (I nod at him)

CCPO #4: Hey, Bill, are you okay?

This Bill guy must've been the officer who Mario killed, and someone must've seen him fall down the stairs. I stab the fourth one and shuts his mouth with my hand, and we then hid the bodies on the stairway.

Xyaqom: It seems that more guards are guarding each time we go up a level. Watch yourself.

Mario: Agreed.

And it seems that my prediction was correct. The more floors that we went up, the more guards we saw patrolling. Whatever they were guarding, really didn't want us to know about it. We would mostly sneak past the guards, and only kill if we absolutely needed to not let them know that we were here. Finally, we reach the fifth floor, and the place was crowded with guards.

Xyaqom: Son of a bitch... What the hell are they doing here?

Mario: Xyaqom, look.

Looking at what Mario was pointing at, we see a guard guarding a door. Whatever they were guarding in that door must've been important, which explains why there were so many guards in here.

?: (Behind the door that the guard was guarding) Please, let us out!

?: What did we do to deserve this?!

CCPO #5: Shut up.

Mario: That area must be where they are keeping the prisoners.

I took a look at the area and counting on how many guards there were, and counted that there were ten guards.

Xyaqom: How should we play this?

Mario: I don't see any way to sneak past them in this small room. I think the only way to get past them is to go loud.

Xyaqom: Yeah, but that would most likely alert the others.

Mario: Only if we give them a chance to fight back.

Xyaqom: You mean, give them a fighting chance?

Mario: I mean, we don't give them a chance to fire their guns at us.

I nod at him, which felt like we were partners. Mario then took the first two shots to kill two out of the ten guards, which caught the other guards' attention. I quickly turned my hands into blades and ran to work the guards to finish the rest of the men. Mario was amazed at how fast I dealt with the other guards.

Mario: I couldn't even see you move.

Xyaqom: Retired Assassin, remember?

Mario: Right. Anyways, the coast is clear. Let's get the prisoners out.

Xyaqom: Right behind you.

We then rushed over to the door that one of the guards were guarding. We opened the door, and just as we predicted, this room was where the CCPO we're keeping the civilians. There had to be at least sixty people in this small room. We looked around and saw that Mario's Sons were in the room with the civilians. Mario Jr, Wario, and Waluigi we're all inside, but Luigi was nowhere to be found.

Mario: Junior, Wario, Waluigi, you're alive, thank God. (He then hugs his sons)

Mario Jr: Dad, what are you doing here?

Mario: I came here to save you guys, I managed to track down where the CCPO took you. (He looks at his sons and notices that Luigi was nowhere to be found) Wait, where's Luigi.

Wario: He was taken to the doctor's place about five minutes ago.

Mario: The doctors?

Waluigi: Yes, but whoever goes to see the doctor, never comes back.

Mario and I suddenly had a bad feeling of what Waluigi meant by that.

Xyaqom: You stay here with your sons, and I will go to save him.

Mario: Okay, I'll be getting these people out here while you save my son.

I nodded towards him and raced to save Mario's son from the evil doctor. I ran up to stairs to see another set of guards on the sixth floor.

Xyaqom: Okay, fellas... (Guards turn to see me) We do this the easy way or hard way?

CCPO #6: What the hell?!

CCPO #7: How did he get in here?!

CCPO #8: WHACK HIM!

I then turned my hands into blades and began cutting everyone down.

Xyaqom: I guess they wanted the hard way.

I then ran up to the next set of stairs. I was hurrying to the doctor's place as I didn't want to lose anybody again. The good news was I made it up to the floor to where the doctor's office was, but the bad news was, I was too late to save Luigi. The doctor was covered in blood and was operating on Luigi. And when I say operate, I mean he was taking his organs out of his body. The doctor cut him open and began taking his heart, lungs, liver, and other organs out of his body. And to make matters worse, Luigi was alive and conscious as the doctor did all of this, as he ended up dying with his eyes wide open and was screaming in pain.

Xyaqom: What the fuck are you doing to this man?!

The doctor turns his head and sees me.

Doctor: You?! What are you doing here?!

Wait, did we meet before? I don't remember meeting this man before. I take a closer look at him and notice that I have met him before. Well, sort of. We kinda met at the party.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Vince was talking to his son Michael, who was 6'2 feet tall in height and weighed 225 pounds, but he was muscular and had short black hair like a military cut. They are talking about the next steps forward for their businesses.

Sierra: The guy next to Shane is some sort of cop, I'm not sure what kind of cop he is, but it's really important. Big End Cop, Anti-Gang sort of thing, I think. But I can't remember his name by the life of me.

The cop Sierra was talking about was an overweight middle-aged man. He had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a tuxedo. He was 5'9 and weighed 250 pounds.

Xyaqom: (I nod at the other guy beside the cop) So who is this guy?

The guy I was referring to was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 150 pounds, he too had a skinny body.

Sierra: That guy? That guy is a plastic surgeon. Or, some sort of surgeon, I don't know. I hear that he works on dick implants.

Xyaqom: Dick implants?

Sierra: I rather not talk about it.

**Flashback Ends:**

* * *

A doctor that does dick implants? More like an organ stealer!

Xyaqom: What the fuck did you do to this man?!

Doctor: Listen, buddy, you shouldn't be here, I highly advise you to get out of here before I call the guards.

Xyaqom: (I began getting angry) Fuck that shit, I don't fucking care about your fucking guards, I want to know what the fuck you've been doing to this man! You're his fucking organs out of his body!

Doctor: You need to watch your language, young man. I'm old enough to be your father, you know.

Xyaqom: (I turned my head into a blade and had it touching his neck, but made sure not to stab him in the neck) YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK?!

Speaking of fathers, Mario just came in.

Mario: Xyaqom, I've gotten everyone... (He then sees his son Luigi, and see is what has become of him) Oh dear God, NO! (He then ran towards Luigi's corpse) Luigi, what did they do to you?! (He then began crying on Luigi's body, at least what was left of it)

Xyaqom: (I began feeling bad for Mario since I knew what it felt like losing a loved one) I'm sorry Mario, I was too late.

Doctor: (Starting to get a little scared) What the, what's Mario Oiram doing here?

Xyaqom: He came here to save his sons, and that man that you just butchered was one of them!

Doctor: (Under his breath) Oh shit!

Just then, Mario's sadness and grief turned into anger. He ran towards the doctor, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him ten feet above the floor.

Mario: YOU MOTHER FUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SON?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SON! YOU SICK PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!

Doctor: I don't understand why you're so upset. I mean, you have three other sons, don't you?

Wow, he pulled out the "THAT" card? Did he really think that saying that would make things better? Just because Mario's other three sons were still alive, did not make the fact that Luigi was killed was okay. Just because Luigi was one out of the four sons of Mario did not make stealing his organs okay. By the end of the day, Luigi was still Mario's son, no question about it. Of course, the doctor did not see it that way. Furious that the doctor would say something like that, Mario took out his pocket knife and began stabbing the doctor to death with it. It wasn't long until the doctor was now laying on a puddle of his own blood.

I wasn't surprised to see Mario act out the way he did. I bet I would do the same thing if my kids were murdered the same way Luigi was.

Xyaqom: Come on... Let's give him a proper burial.

Mario: I'll do it. He's my son, so it's my responsibility. You, on the other hand, need to destroy this place, so that no more people will ever have to go through this hellish experience.

Xyaqom: I will.

Mario then took his dead son and left the doctor's office, leaving me the responsibility of destroying the place. Destroying this place seems to be the right thing to do. This kind of stuff was inhuman. These guys were Pure Evil. Say whatever you want about me and killing people, but at least I had the respect of leaving people's organs inside their bodies. What the CCPO was doing was wrong. But why were they doing it?

For me to fully destroy this place, I was going to need some C4. Sure, I could easily use a massive energy blast to destroy the place, but that would be too obvious, and people would know that I'm able to shoot energy from my hands, and that would probably attract unwanted attention towards me. I was trying to keep my profile low, not high. I looked around the place to try to find some C4, they had to have some lying around.

While looking around, I found some sort of receipt for the black market?! The receipt read:

Heart: $100

Lungs: $120

Liver: $110

Brains: $200

Eyeballs: $50 for each

Other organs: $100

My God, these guys weren't just stealing people's organs, they were selling them to some organization. WHAT THE FUCK?! What kind of sick fucking people were we dealing with?! I took a little closer at the receipt and read the name of the organization, which read, Planet Fallen. Planet Fallen? You mean, an actual planet? Were these guys doing business with people outside of Earth?! Does that mean that the Shadduck Crime Family and the CCPO know that there is life outside of Earth?! What the fuck was going on?! Right now is not the time they figure out who they were selling the organs to. Right now was the time to destroy this place once and for all.

Seeing that there were no C4 on the doctor's floor, I decided to move up to the next floor, hoping to find some C4 there.

Xyaqom: (I put my hand on my earpiece to contact Ken) Hey Ken.

Ken: I'm here.

Xyaqom: Send the evidence that we found so far to Jonathan, I'm going to be blowing this joint.

Ken: Okay. Also, I hope you don't mind, but I also took pictures of what happened to Luigi and the receipt that you were holding as further evidence of what the CCPO was doing.

Xyaqom: I don't mind.

I made it to the seventh floor and found myself in some sort of armory. The place was packed with weapons, AK-47s, assault rifles, shotguns, rocket launchers, any weapon that you could think of they had it. This must be where they keep their weapons. I then saw a door blocking a small room, I ran up to it and opened it, and just my luck, there was a bag of C-4 inside, along with trip mines. The bag of C4 also had a remote control on it. Just push the button on it, and the C4 will go off.

Xyaqom: Jackpot.

Although I did manage to find the C4, I couldn't just lay some anywhere, I had to place them on a sensitive area of the building, meaning if I put them on that sensitive part, the rest of the building will go crashing down. After picking up the bag of C4 and wrapping the strap around my shoulder, a group of officers came down to the floor that I was on and started rushing towards me. I guessed that they found out that I now knew about their dirty little secret, and they were trying to stop me from leaving this building.

You would think that after killing so many of their comrades, they would leave me alone. But nope, they just kept coming after me. Either these guys were really persistent to kill me, or they were just really stupid. I was shaking my head at them being clueless. I rushed towards them and quickly killed them. After killing them, I ran up the next set of stairs.

I made it up to the eighth floor, the place looked empty and that the room had four pillars to support the building. If I take down the pillars, the whole building will come down with them. After placing the C4 on the pillars, I saw a helicopter heading to the roof of the building. The big boss must be in that helicopter. I then began heading to the roof.

Xyaqom: (I put my hand on my earpiece to contact Ken) Hey Ken.

Ken: Yes?

Xyaqom: Have you already sent the evidence to Johnathon?

Ken: Yes, I did. He's reading them as we speak.

Xyaqom: Good, let's end this.

Meanwhile, the helicopter landed on the roof, and a whole Army of officers from the CCPO came out armed to the teeth. The man that came out of the helicopter was not Kendril like I hoped. He was about 5'8 feet tall and weighed about 250 pounds and overweight. He had black hair and blue hair and a mustache. Whoever this guy seemed to have some sort of power because he was seen commanding the troops. If I had to guess, I would say he was the captain. I kicked the door open, baking the officers to get into positions and point their guns at me. I walked forward, and he'll the remote control for the C4 up high.

Xyaqom: (Holding the remote control for the C4 up high) Who wants to take a shot? Anyone? Come on! Does anyone know what "THIS" is?! Huh?! Does anybody want to play the hero? I got nothing to lose, so let's do this!

Captain: What the fuck is your problem, buddy?!

Xyaqom: My problem? MY PROBLEM?! (Laughs) I'll tell you what my problem is, you're turning people into goo! That's what my fucking problem is!

Captain: I don't know what you're talking about! I heard that you used to work for Vince, and he's dead! And ever since your boss died, you've been going around killing members of the CCPO for absolutely NO good reason.

Xyaqom: No good reason?! You guys are going around killing innocent people, bringing them here, and ripping their organs out of them! AND YOU SAY I'M KILLING YOUR MEN FOR NO REASON?!

Captain: I don't understand why you have such a big problem over this. We do what we got to do to support our troops and to protect the city. This legitimate business is what helps us put food on the table, and IT pays our troops' salaries.

Xyaqom: Legitimate?! YOU'RE STEALING PEOPLE'S ORGANS!

Captain: We pay for everything, we have the records and the receipts to back all of it up.

Xyaqom: Oh, so people can sell their hearts, their lungs, their brains, and eyeballs?! You're insane, you sick fuck!

Captain: In the short time that we've been here, we've kept this city safe. Popular and powerful people safe. Believe me, when I tell you, I know a lot of powerful people. And you wouldn't like me if I contacted them.

Xyaqom: (I shake my head at how stupid and delusional this man was) Well, your "Powerful People," aren't going to save you from this one, asshole!

I then push the button up the remote control for the C4, making the C4 on the pillars to explode, making the building to claps and give way. When the C4 exploded, it made the floor shake, making everyone but myself to lose their balance and fall flat on their face.

Xyaqom: See ya bitches.

I took out my wings and flew off, but not before shooting an energy blast at their helicopter, destroying it and leaving them stranded on the top of the warehouse. The CCPO we're panicking because they no longer had any transportation to get out of the roof. Their only option now was to work their way down to the bottom of the warehouse and escape from the entrance. That is, of course, if they survived long enough for the collapsing warehouse not to crush them to death. Sadly for the CCPO, they only manage to make it halfway down before the warehouse gave way and crushed them to death.

Xyaqom: Good riddance. (I then flew off)

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Ch 11: The Ugly Truth

**Note: Here is the latest chapter for Xyaqom's New Life:**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Ugly Truth:**

* * *

**April 25, 2008:**

**12:45 AM:**

* * *

After dealing with the situation with the warehouse, I was walking in the streets of Christale City, making my way to the CCPO HQ. Just then, I got a call from my phone. I stop in my tracks and answer the call, which I was surprised to see the caller I.D., which was Johnathon.

Xyaqom: (I answer my phone) Hey John, did you get the evidence? I bet the CCPO is in panic mode right now.

Johnathon: I appreciate the hard work that you put in Xyaqom, but I'm afraid we have some bad news.

Xyaqom: Some bad news? What do you mean?

Johnathon: The kids, they're gone.

Xyaqom: What did you just say?

Johnathon: I took them to Stephenie to watch them until this whole matter calmed down. But when I came over to pick them up, they were gone.

Xyaqom: Wait, Rosaira was with the kids, is she okay?

Johnathon: I don't know, Rosaira was nowhere to be found.

Xyaqom: Who has them?!

Johnathon: I don't know. But if I had to guess, it was the CCPO. They somehow found out where we were hiding the kids and stole them. But what I would like to know is why they would take Stephine too? Are they trying to wipe out the Noham family?

Xyaqom: Well, as luck had it, I'm just heading to the CCPO HQ.

Johnathan: You're going to put an end to this, aren't you?

Xyaqom: Damn straight. I highly recommend that you skip town for a few days. Because I believe any stragglers that I miss might go after you.

Johnathan: Okay, I will, but promise me that everything returns after this are over with.

Xyaqom: I will.

I close the call with Johnathan and keeps walking towards CCPO HQ.

Ken: Hey, Xyaqom...

Xyaqom: What is it?

Ken: Please, save my son. My son is with those kids.

Xyaqom: I will... But Ken after this is over... Please leave the city for a while.

Ken: I will.

After ten minutes of walking, I was now standing in front of the CCPO HQ, the main source of all the evil in this city.

Xyaqom: This is my final task as an assassin.

There was no hint of a doubt that they knew I was coming for them. I knew everything, I knew about the CCPO's dirty secret, I learned how corrupted they were, and I also learned that they were members of the Shadduck crime family in disguise. And the one man who is leading them all, a man that was abusing his power as a "Police Officer," was leading them all, Kendril Shadduck. If I kill him, there's a high chance that the CCPO will disband. But to be on the safe side, I may as well kill everyone inside. Okay, maybe not everyone. I might let the secretaries go and any innocent civilians that may be inside. Basically, anybody who is wearing a CCPO uniform is going to get their heads cut off. I also had to keep an eye out for Rosaira and the kids, no doubt that Kendril was hiding them somewhere. I swear to God if he did anything to hurt Rosaira in any way, I'll rip his liver out of him and sell them to the black market myself.

It's kind of funny when I think about it; I thought I left this kind of life behind me. I came to Earth to escape the assassin life. But it seems after a few weeks of being on this planet; I got back into the role of an assassin. It was the last time though, after all of this is over, I'm hanging the jacket up for good this time. I took a deep exhale and let out the exhale and walked inside.

After I open the doors, a little beep with sound off, probably letting the officers know that someone has come into their headquarters. The officers turned their heads and were shocked to see that I was in their domain. They quickly took their guns out and started pointing them at me, getting ready to unleash their lead.

Xyaqom: (I chuckle) Okay, boys, what's it going to be? The easy way? Or the hard way? The easy way, you lead me to Kendril, and you guys get to live another day? The hard way, I kill every one of you bastards and work my way up to Kendril's office. What's it going to be?

CCPO #1: You think you can make demands?! After everything you've done?!

CCPO #2: Yeah, the boss will see you in a body bag, that is.

Xyaqom: (I grinned and chucked) Hard way it is.

I went towards the first two then slices their throats up with my right-hand become a sharp blade. After seeing two of their comrades dying, they unleashed their leads at me. I quickly ducked, turned my one of my legs into a blade, and leg swept one of the guards, but instead of making them fall, I cut their feet off.

CCPO #4: (Drops down onto the floor) Look what you did to my fucking legs!

Xyaqom: (I laugh) Now you know what it feels to lose a limb. (I stabbed him in the neck)

I then dashed to another officer and cut his stomach open, and used another officer as a shield to block the officer gunfire. I then shoved the officer that I was used as a shield towards one of the officers and shot an energy blast at them. Another officer came charging towards me with a knife. I quickly dodged their attack and cut his arms again. Two more officers came charging towards me with knives, but I slit their necks open.

I then took my tail out and started whipping the officers with it. They were all coming out of the woodworks, and they were all armed to the teeth.

Xyaqom: You guys want to play, fine!

I start slicing and cutting their throats and pulling their hearts out of their bodies.

Xyaqom: Tell me, how does it feel to have your heart pulled out of you?! It's fucking painful, isn't it?

CCPO #3: YOU MONSTER!

The officers unleashed their machine guns at me. I knock the doors open and try to avoid the bullets. I dashed towards them while keeping my head down and cut their heads off and ran up the stairs.

Xyaqom: Oh Kendril, where art though Kendril?!

When I arrived at the next floor, another army of officers were seen waiting for them.

Kendril: (From the P.A.) Stop him! Don't let him get to the tenth floor!

Xyaqom: So, your boss is held up on the tenth floor, huh?

CPO #4: Yeah, but you're not going to see him, alive that is.

They then began firing their guns at me. I jump through the bullets and start rushing towards the CCPO, dodging the bullets. I then cut the first officer's head off, and then I stabbed the second officer in the chest, I then turned my leg into a blade and swept the third officer's head clean off and used my other leg to sweep the other officer's legs off. During all the chaos, all the secretaries that were in the building we're all making a run for it.

Xyaqom: Troublesome.

I then breathe fire on the officers, making them fry to death. After making the officers nice and crispy, I made my way up the stairs to the third floor as you may have guessed it, more officers were waiting for me. CCPO looks at each other, and one then another three drops their guns, which they didn't want to do this job anymore. I was surprised by this, CCP officers that knew when to call it quits?! That was a breath of fresh air.

Xyaqom: Get out of here.

Two of the CCPO left except one of them and threw their I.D card.

CCPO #6: Here, take this. This will lead you to the secret staircase to get to Kendril's office.

Xyaqom: Why are you suddenly helping me?

CCPO #6: I'll be honest with you. I only joined the CCPO because it paid better than the normal cops. What happened last night, the CCPO showed their true colors. I don't want any part of this anymore. Please, end this corruption!

Xyaqom: Where's the secret staircase?

CPO #6: It will be on the first door at your right side of the hallway.

He then runs off, following his friends. Following the officer's instructions, I found the first door on my right, but it required a key card to get in. Using the key card that the CCP officer gave me, the door opened, revealing a huge staircase leading to the tenth floor, saving me some valuable time.

I then began running up the stairs. After a few minutes of running up the stairs, I began to think I did not collect enough power stars or something, as the stairs felt endless. Eventually, I arrived at the tenth floor, I reach another door at the top of the staircase, but it required a key card to get through. I use the key card and open the door to arrive at the tenth floor.

But when I did, though, I was surprised at what I was seeing. The tenth floor was empty, with no officers in sight. Well, it was mostly empty. Standing before me, standing at the center of the room, was Sierra, emotionless. She was not wearing her required work attire. Instead, she was wearing a small purple robe with armor pieces on her shoulders, chest, arms, legs, and feet.

Xyaqom: Sierra?

Sierra: (He turns around to face me) There you are. You're a little earlier than I expected.

Xyaqom: Sierra, what are you doing here? Why are you here? (She then pulls out her twin blades, ready to fight me) Sierra?

Sierra: I'm sorry, Xyaqom. I have no choice.

Xyaqom: (I was in complete shock) No, don't tell me you were in all this. (Sierra says nothing)

Kendril: (From the P.A) You know what you have to do, Sierra. Kill Xyaqom, and you and your girlfriend will leave here alive!

Xyaqom: Wait, girlfriend?!

Kendril: (From the P.A) Oh, you never knew? Sierra and Liliana have been dating for a few years now. I have her locked up in my closet, and I told Sierra that if she doesn't kill you, her girlfriend will die. Oh, Xyaqom, if you don't tell Sierra, your girlfriend Rosaira will die too.

Xyaqom: YOU KEEP ROSAIRA OUT OF THIS!

Kendril: (From the P.A) Too late! Now, kill each other!

Xyaqom: This is impossible! You can't expect us to fight each other!

Kendril: (Grabs Liliana by the hair and points his 44. Magnum at her head) Fight, or else I blow Liliana's brains all over this room.

Sierra: Xyaqom... If I don't survive this, then please save Lilianna for me. (Raises her swords towards me with killer intents)

Xyaqom: Sierra...

Kendril: (From the P.A) Now! FIGHT!

Sierra then dashed towards me with her twin blades. I quickly block the attack, but I wasn't going to fight her with intents to kill her. Sierra then unleashed a fury of sword attacks, but I quickly blocked all of them.

Xyaqom: (Thoughts) I can't strike down one of my friends but don't want to see Rosaira killed in front of me either.

We then get into a clash, Sierra trying to get the upper hand on me, but I keep her at bay. I've been kicked her in the gut, sending her flying into the wall. She quickly gets back up.

Sierra: Why are you holding back?

Xyaqom: You can tell?

Sierra: Yes, but I don't blame you because we become... best friends.

We then get into a clash, Sierra trying to get the upper hand on me, but I keep her at bay. I've been kicked her in the gut, sending her flying into the wall.

Sierra unleashes a series of sword attacks, making me go on the defensive, blocking off her attacks. Sierra tries to cut my head off, but I quickly duck and perform a leg sweep on her, making her fall on her back. She quickly rolls out of the way, and kicks me, while staggered, Sierra charges in to try to stab me in the gut, but I quickly block it.

I then kick Sierra in the kneecap and gut and attempts and kick her away from me, but she blocked my attack with her swords and upwards kick to make me staggered, then she tries to stab me, but I quickly duck under the attack and uses a leg sweep on her to make her fall again. However, this time, she catches herself and quickly kicks me in the gut and face, knocking me down to the ground. Sierra attempts to stomp my face in, but I quickly use a leg sweep to make Sierra fall on her back again, giving me some time to get back up.

Sierra then quickly gets back up, dashed towards me to cut me in half downward, but I quickly step to the side to dodge the attack, I then elbow smashes her and kicks her to the back. But Sierra quickly picks herself back up and unleash a fury sword attack towards me, which he was able to block all of them. Seeing an opening from Sierra's fury of attacks, I quickly punched her in the gut and kicked her in the gut to send her flying, but she quickly catches herself, turned her hand into a blade, and tried to cut my head off. But I quickly ducked, headbutted Sierra, elbowed her to the gut, and used an ax handle attack on her to send her falling to the ground. Before Sierra could get back up, I held my blade up to her neck, ready to stab her.

Sierra knew she lost. She knew that no matter what she did now, it would be in vain.

Kendril: (From the P.A) Good, Xyaqom, good. Now kill her!

Sierra then closes her eyes as tears started running down her cheeks, she failed to save Liliana, but she also accepted her fate.

Kendril: (From the P.A) Hello? Can you hear me?! Kill her!

Liliana: NO!

Xyaqom: I'm sorry, Sierra.

Just when I was about to deliver the finishing blow, the security doors at Kendril office to protect him and preventing me from getting to him suddenly opened. Sierra, Kendril, and I were shocked to see the security door suddenly opening on its own.

Kendril: What the hell?!

Just then, Liliana kicked Kendril in the balls, making him let her go and grab his crotch while groaning in pain. Now released from Kendril's clutches, she ran towards Sierra. I let Sierra go, and the two embraced.

Xyaqom: Go, get out of here!

Liliana: Thank you, Xyaqom. We won't forget this.

Sierra: Thank you.

Liliana helped Sierra back on their feet, and the two made a run for it, leaving Kendril and me alone, at last. I then started walking towards him.

Xyaqom: (From my earpiece) Hey Ken, was that you that opened the doors?

Ken: Yeah. I worked as fast as I could to stop you from killing Sierra. Now, go kick Kendril's ass and get my son and the other kids back.

Xyaqom: Oh, I will.

As I was walking towards Kendril, he was still tending to his balls and cursing at Liliana for kicking him in his family jewels. He then looks up and sees that I was standing in front of him, walking towards him. He gets back on his feet, takes his 44 Magnum, and shoots me in the head with it, but I quickly catch it with my hand. Kendril was shocked that I was able to catch his bullet without any effort. Using my thumb, I put the bullet right back to him, going right through his right leg. Kendril grabs his leg, falls to the ground, and screams in pain.

Xyaqom: You're a real scumbag, you know that. I've met a lot of scumbags in my life, but you are the biggest one. (I then grab him by the neck and lifted him ten feet from the air) You're screwed, Kendril. I know all of your dirty secrets. How you're the boss of the Shadduck crime family, how you been kidnapping innocent civilians from their homes, bringing them to your warehouse and stealing their organs, and selling them to some planet. You're a real piece of work, and you know that. Face it, Kendril, you're fucked. I know everything.

?: Not everything, Xyaqom.

I turn my head to see who said that, and when I did, three red laser dots in the shape of an upside-down triangle, appeared on my head. The person then comes out of the shadow, revealing to be... Stephanie?!

Xyaqom: Stephanie?!

She was holding a plasma pistol with a laser attached to it. But how and where did she get that weapon? The only people or race that has that kind of weapon are the... No... She can't be...

Stephanie: Let Kendril go Xyaqom, unlike the weapons on this planet, this gun is strong enough to blow your head clean off!

Xyaqom: (I let Kendril go) Stephanie, I was wondering when you were going to come out of your hiding hole.

Stephanie: You have been a pain in my side for too long. I thought that killing my father and brothers would make things so much easier. But then you came along, and you just didn't know when to leave it all alone. I tried convincing my father that hiring you was a mistake, but he chose not to listen. I also tried to convince them that coming to this forsaken planet was a mistake, too, but again, he chose not to listen to me. He thought that we could live peacefully, live in a world where there's no war, violence, and conflict, and not have to hunt to survive. I tried to tell him that we were born into this kind of style, but he said that just because we were born to a violent race doesn't mean that we have to be violent ourselves. He even managed to convince my brother to follow his footsteps in a road of peace and harmony. My brothers may have chosen to follow my father's footsteps but not me. I haven't forgotten who we are.

Xyaqom: Why are you doing this?

Stephanie: I'm doing this so that I won't betray my race; I was born a warrior. Plus everybody has to make money to survive.

Xyaqom: But you're Vince's daughter, you're pretty much rich.

Stephanie: We may have lived well, but neither my brothers nor I was rich. My father was always a rich one.

Xyaqom: So, you kidnapped innocent people from their homes and stole their organs and sold them to some planet. And, you used the CCPO to do your dirty work to cover your tracks. Also, you keep saying that you were born to be a warrior and a hunter. If I had to guess, I would have to say that you are a... Huntorne.

Stephanie grinned when I said that, she then took her hand, and ripped her skin off, revealing that the skin wasn't skin at all, instead it was some sort of fabric, covering her gray hand that had sharp black claws. Kendril screamed like a teenage girl when he saw this.

Stephanie: You'd be surprised how easy it is to make disguises to blend in with the Earthlings. So many aliens come to this planet to start a new life. But because they look so different from the Earthlings, and because Earthlings tend to fear what they don't understand, they have to wear disguises to blend in with them. My race included.

Xyaqom: I guess that explains why your father and Shane had green blood when they died. At first, I thought it was a rare case for earthlings to have green blood, but now... I know why. Huntorne has green blood, not red.

Stephanie: Looks like you've made your history about us.

Xyaqom: Let's just say that there were a few times that I bumped into your kind.

Stephanie: Tell me, Xyaqom, have you ever wondered why it was so easy for you to be my father's bodyguard? Because he was an alien just like you. A normal Earthling would have called the police on you in a split second. If I knew ahead of time that you would be a thorn in my side, I would have killed you while father wasn't looking and make it look like an accident.

Xyaqom: That is if you got the chance to.

Stephanie: Oh, I would.

Xyaqom: So, you use the CCPO to do your dirty work and cover up your tracks. What about the kids? Why do you want them so badly?

Stephanie: Simple, they have been selected to be part of the Crimson Darkness project.

Xyaqom: What?! How the hell do you even know about that?!

Stephanie: Darkness and I happen to be good friends, and she gave me a list of kids that she wanted to be test subjects for the Crimson Darkness project. Tell me, have you ever wondered why Brad and Ashley felt weird, that they're a lot stronger than they should be? That's because they're not fully Earthlings. They have Drogon blood in them. They're Drogon hybrids. (I was shocked to hear this) Because of this, Darkness believes that those kids will be perfect test subjects for the project.

Xyaqom: So you want Brad and Ashley because they're Drogon hybrids. But what about Koan and Shelley? They're just normal Earthlings.

Stephanie: (Laughs) Shelley is, but Koan isn't.

Xyaqom & Ken: (We are both shocked at this) WHAT?!

Stephanie: Oh Ken, I know you're listening to this, you better listen carefully because I'm about to give you a history lesson about your ancestry.

Ken and I then listened to her history lesson since I didn't have much choice. I take notice of the window behind her. There were two choices that either kill Stephanie and Kendril. Keep listening to them? I was interested in listening to Ken's ancestry, so I decided to kill them after I heard what Stephanie had to say.

Stephanie: According to Darkness, there once lived a thief named Ivits Seinaruyami, of planet Seina. Ivits was a powerful and clever thief. He knew what artifacts to steal and when to steal them. But then one day, one of his heists went wrong, and he became the most wanted criminal in the galaxy. He tried to shake off the galactic police, but each planet that he would try to hide on, the residents of that planet would give away his position, making him have to flee out of the planet and run away from the law. But then one day, Ivits found out about Earth and how disconnected it was to the universe. Being on Earth was his best chance to do hide from the galactic police. The galactic police were unable to find Ivits because the people on Earth had no idea that there was life outside of their planet. After thirty days of trying to find Ivits, the galactic police gave up on their search for him and went back to their headquarters. Knowing that the galactic police would pick up his trail as soon as he left the planet, Ivits decided to make Earth his new home. Eventually, he settled down and got married and had many children. Their children were half Earthlings and half Seinas. However, as time went on, Ivits' kids had kids of their own, and their kids had kids of their own, and so on. However, each generation of the Seinaruyami family began losing their Seina blood in them. The first generation of the Seinaruyami family was full of Seinas. However, the second generation we're only fifty percent of Seina, and the third generation we're only twenty-five percent of Seina. Basically, with each passing generation, the Seina blood in them kept getting cut in half. By the 1950s, the generation of the Seinaruyami family only had 0.19 Seina in them. By the time Ken was born, he had 0.097 Seina blood in him. And when Koan was born, he was born with 0.048 Seina blood in him. Darkness believes that even with that small amount of Seina blood in him, she believes that Koan would be the perfect test subject.

Kendril: But wait, what about Ken? Ken has better results than his son, why not him?

Stephanie: At first, Ken was chosen over his son, but after having his little "Accident," his son was the next best thing.

Stephanie meant that after Ken lost the ability to use his legs, he was rendered useless by Stephanie and Darkness, and his son was next in line.

Xyaqom: Both of you are out of your fucking minds.

Stephanie: Were those your final words, I hope so because it's now time for you to die.

Xyaqom: (I look behind Stephanie) Sierra, is that you?

Stephanie: (Look behind her) What?!

Of course, Sierra was not there, and I tricked Stephanie into thinking she was so that I could briefly distract her so that I could kick her weapon off of her. I then did a leg sweep on her to make her fall on her back. I was about to perform the finishing blow to Stephanie, that is until Kendril sneaked up on me, used his taser to temporarily paralyzed me. Kendril then helps Stephanie back up to her feet, and they both began making a run for it. Pissed off that Kendril got in my way, I tried picking myself up to go after them. But because I was tased, and because electricity affects my nanomachines, I was having a hard time running after them because my body just wanted to lay down, but I was resisting the temptation.

I worked my way down to the main entrance and kicked the door open, hoping that Stephanie and douchebag Kendril would be seen outside the CCPO HQ. Sadly, they were nowhere to be found. I tried sensing Stephanie, but she must have known how to mask her power level since I couldn't sense her. I lost them. I was so pissed. I had both of them on my fingertips, and they both managed to slip away!

Xyaqom: GODDAMIT!

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Ch 12: The Angel Of Death

**Note: Here we are everyone; we are now almost at the end of this story. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue of the story, so be sure to stick around for this upcoming Saturday.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Angel Of Death:**

* * *

**April 25, 2008:**

**7:30 AM**

* * *

It was now morning time, about 7:30 in the morning. Sierra, Liliana, and I were saying our goodbyes since the two were planning on leaving Christale City and starting a new life together.

Sierra: Are you sure you don't want to come with us?

Xyaqom: Yes, I'm sure. Plus, I have some loose ends that I need to tie up here.

Sierra: I see... I may come for a visit someday. (Shows a gentle smile towards Xyaqom)

Liliana: (Gives me a big hug) Thank you so much.

I hug her back and nods at her.

Xyaqom: No problem, but keep Sierra out if trouble, please.

Liliana: (She nods) Will do.

I release from the hug and start thinking about how to find Stephanie and put an end to this. But then, something crossed my mind, but first I had to get that the fabric that Stephanie was using as her disguise.

Xyaqom: Anyways, good luck, you too.

Serria and Lilianna start walking away, which I was watching them leave. I had a lot of things to look into the fabrics.

Xyaqom: Ken... Can you look into the fabric which Stephanie used?

Ken: It seems to me that she uses this fabric to disguise herself, to make herself look like an earthling. So if I had to guess, it probably has her scent on it.

Xyaqom: Her scent, huh? It looks like I'm going to have to pay a visit to Kevin and Nash.

Ken: Yes, good idea.

I made a mad dash towards the CCPO HQ to get the fabric that Stephanie used to disguise herself. The place was empty. It turns out that the officers didn't have the guts to come back. After going to the room where Stephanie and I had our last meeting, I found the fabric that Stephanie used to disguise herself. After this, I made a mad dash to the warehouse, where I met Kevin and Nash, hoping that they were still here.

When I arrived at the warehouse, I saw Kevin and Nash in their werewolf forms, playing poker.

Kevin: I'm saying that big breasts are interesting for girls to have.

Nash: I agree, but they should have good round butt too.

Kevin: No, they should have a bubble shaped butt.

Nash: What do you mean by that?

Kevin: I mean, they need to have big squishy butts.

Nash: I do agree on that, but her large butts have good volume (Takes another card into his paw)

Xyaqom: Ahem! (Trying to get their attention)

Kevin and Nash turn to see me there.

Kevin: Hey, boss... What do you like round or bubble butts?

Xyaqom: Well, since I have a girlfriend who has a bubble shift butt, I'm going to have to say that.

Kevin: (To Nash) You see. I told you that bubble shaped butts were the best!

Xyaqom: As amusing that this conversation can be, I have something important to ask of you.

Nash: Sure, anything. What is it?

Xyaqom: (I show them the fabric) I need you to pick up the scent of this fabric's owner.

Kevin and Nash smell the fabric, which they knew was a pleasant smell. But it was distracting to wear too.

Kevin: Follow us. (Kevin and Nash begins racing to the new location and followed)

The werewolves and I ran super-fast since time was in essence. Our troubles let us away from Christale City and passing by two other cities. I was beginning to wonder where the hell Stephanie went to. Wherever she was going, must have taken her hours it gets to by driving. However, because the werewolves and I were running at high speeds, we only got to the location in just fifteen minutes. And where exactly did we arrive? A private military airport. Of course, Stephanie was from a rich family, and rich people love to fly. However, because I recently found out that the Naham family were Huntornes this whole time, I guessed that their spaceship was somewhere in that airport.

Kevin: Okay, we're here.

Nash: Whoever you are looking for is somewhere in that airport.

Xyaqom: Thanks, Kevin and Nash.

Kevin: No problem.

We scout ahead I scouted around the perimeter, the parking lot was filled with CCPO cars and vans, no sign of the military whatsoever. I guess that Stephanie paid the military to take the day off.

Xyaqom: (To Kevin and Nash) Let me ask you guys a question, are you guys familiar with the CCPO?

Kevin: Oh, those evil bastards... Yes, we have seen them, but we avoid them all costs.

Nash: Agreed.

Xyaqom: Well, this place is most likely covered with the CCPO. The person that I am looking for must have paid the military off I replaced them with members of the CCPO. Plus, they probably have been ordered to shoot at sight if I'm here.

Kevin: Are they girls here, Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: I doubt it. (I then remembered about Stephanie) Well, there is one, but she's not what she seems.

Kevin: She's an alien?

Xyaqom: Yeah, and not a pretty one.

Kevin: Damn.

Nash: Here, we were thinking about having some fun.

Xyaqom: Well, maybe you can kill some officers from the CCPO for their evil ways? Just imagine how tasty they'll be.

Kevin and Nash liked the sound of that.

Kevin and Nash: You got yourself a deal.

Kevin and Nash then began making their way to the airport, when we arrived, the two began wreaking havoc, the normal citizens we're running in terror, and the officers of the CCPO we're trying to kill Kavin and Nash. Still, they were too fast for the officers to get, and they mow down the officers. This distraction allowed me to slip past the officers and get to the carousel. While I was waiting to get to the other side, I turned my arms into blades. No doubt that the CCPO was waiting for me at the luggage reservation room.

Xyaqom: (Under my breath) Okay, you bastards, come get some.

I didn't let anybody standing. My sight turns to sees Kevin and Nash were talking again.

Kevin: I'm still saying bubble butts always you to take of it.

Nash: Yes, but round does have an excellent volume to them, though.

I shake my head as Kevin and Nash weren't taking this seriously, and I moved forward to the hallways. Kevin and Nash were rushing towards me, which they put their disagreement behind them for now.

Xyaqom: Are you two done arguing about butts?

Kevin: Yes, we are, but we are talking about playing cards again. Up for game with us, boss?

Xyaqom: Maybe later.

Nash: Yes. But I have to say I wanted to go and check the girls out though

Xyaqom: Do you guys only think about girls all the time?

Kevin: You try living on this planet for a few years without having any mates, you'll be lonely and horney too.

Xyaqom: Point taken.

Just then, ten officers of the CCPO showed up and started shooting us. Kevin and Nash dodge the attack, which I see them. They went to the right side and strikes on both sides. After dealing with the officers, we pushed forward and found ourselves in a hallway that had stairs leading down.

Kevin: Boss... Do you want us to stay here until you get back?

Xyaqom: Yeah, kill any CCPO members if they come this way.

Kevin and Nash: Yes, sir! (Stands guard at the entrance and ready to kill anyone to cross their paths)

I then began working my way down to the stairs.

Xyaqom: (Thoughts) To think all of the bosses were right underneath me all of this time

Members of the CCPO were at the bottom of the stairs were waiting for me to shoot at me.

Xyaqom: Maybe I should try a different kind of approach

I began shooting energy blast at them, and the CCPO falls being killed them instantly. I then pushed forward and found a train station from the underground. I then took the first available train. I see nobody on the train and turns my head to sees it empty I then got the train moving. I went to sit down, and I start thinking about what I should do after this job was done.

Sadly, I wouldn't be able to relax for long because more officers from the CCPO came shooting at me from another train beside me. I drop down to avoid the bullets and shoot energy blasts at the rails for the train to get destroyed. It took a while, but I manage to break the train into five different pieces. I get up and start rushing towards the front of the train. Soon, the train reached its destination.

I exit out of the train, and I was ready to end this. I walk over towards the door and tips on the door.

Xyaqom: (Soft voice) Anybody in there?

I see the outside, and it was covered with the CCPO. Just how many of these guys were left, I thought I killed all of them back at their HQ. It seems that Kendril had some extra men. It was like Kendril would creating an army of thugs. I crack my knuckles and begins rushing towards them with ready to fight them.

Xyaqom: Special delivery assholes!

CCPO #1: What the hell?!

Xyaqom: This isn't hell yet.

I then began cutting my way through the officers, making sure to cut off their limbs. I went passed the thugs, and I was thinking about how to find Stephanie.

I finally make my way to an airplane garage; I see another group of officers from the CCPO, Kendril, and Stephanie. Stephanie walks up to a computer installed in the wall of the garage, pushes a few buttons and the wall opens up, revealing her spaceship, this must have been the same spaceship that her family arrived in and decided to hide it here. I'm not sure how long her family has been staying on Earth, but it must have been long enough. My attention then turns to Rosaira and the kids, who are being held at gunpoint and being forced to enter the ship. My guess was Stephanie was planning on escaping planet Earth with Rosaria and the kids, forcing Rosaria to work for her, and delivering the kids to Darkness. Well, that's not going to happen, not on my watch.

Rosaira: Why are you doing this?

Stephanie: Because these kids have been selected for the Crimson Darkness project. And you, you'll be a fine doctor for my race. Once they see that I have brought you back with me, my race will welcome me back and will no longer see me as a traitor.

Rosaira: You're insane!

Stephanie: Tell me something that I don't know.

I then decided to make my presence known.

Xyaqom: (Walking towards the group) Stephanie!

Kendril: WHAT?!

Rosaria And The Kids: Xyaqom!

Stephanie: How the hell did he get here so fast?! How did he even know we were here?!

Kendril: Go! Take the doctor and the kids and get out of here! I'll hold them off!

The CCPO began firing. They're right at me. I quickly turned my hands into a shield to block their bullets. Kendril took out a grenade launcher and a riot shield and fired a grenade at me. Although it was not a direct hit, the radius from the blast did send me flying a few feet. The other officers made Rosaira, and the kids enter the ship, with Stephanie right behind them. As soon as they entered the ship, the hatchet quickly closed and took off. It seems that there was already a driver inside and warmed the ship up have it fly right away. By the time I got back on my feet, Stephanie ship already took off to the sky.

Xyaqom: NO!

Kendril launches another grenade from the grenade launcher. I tried getting out of the way, but once again, the radius from the blast sent me flying another few feet once again.

Kendril: You've been a thorn in our side for too long! Let's finish this Xyaqom!

He then launches another grenade from his grenade launcher. I become surprised, but I didn't have time for this guy. Sadly, he wasn't going to let me leave. I then took out my wings and tried to fly away to go after the ship. But as soon as I try to take off, I was hit with one of his grenades, this time it was a direct hit, and I was crushed down to the ground. The officers then on unleashed their lead at me, and because I had no protection and was unable to invade the gunfire, I was taking every bullet that they unleashed. Mind you because I'm a Drogon, earthling bullets can't kill me, they just bounce off as soon as they hit me, but they still hurt like hell. Have you ever had rocks being thrown at you? Well, that's what it felt like to me, only at a super-fast rate. Time was crucial, and it seems that the only way to get to Stephanie and stop her, I was going to have to deal with Kendril. After I heard the officers reload their weapons, I quickly got backed up and started running towards them. However, because Kendril had that damn grenade launcher with him, it was impossible for me to even get close to them without being blown off by the radius of the blasts. I was mostly avoiding the gunfire and the grenades that were being launched at me.

I then started shooting energy blasts at the officers, killing them instantly. However, because Kendril had that riot shield, he was blocking all of my energy attacks while still firing grenades at me. I couldn't get near him, nor could I even blast him. I had to get a little crafty. I began studying the sounds of the grenade launcher and studying how long it took Kendril to reload the grenade launcher, and how long a talk to launch the grenade. It seems that it took him about two seconds to reload the grenade launcher, and fifty milliseconds fire the grenade. If I time it just right, I would be able to shoot an energy blast at the grenade as soon as he launched it. After a few more dodges, I managed to get the timing right. I heard him pull the trigger, and when I did, I shot an energy blast slightly above him, and when the grenade got half an inch away from the grenade launcher, the grenade itself and my energy blast met, causing a huge explosion, and sending Kendril flying, hitting the wall, and landing down on the ground. When the smoke cleared, I walked towards Kendril to see what happened to him.

Thanks to the explosion, both of Kendril's legs we're missing, along with his right arm. He had third-degree burns all over his body, and all the hair that he used to have, we're all gone. What surprised me the most was that the man was still alive, though barely. I stood over him, trying to beg me for mercy, but it seems that the explosion burned his vocal cords, so he was unable to talk. The only sounds that were coming out of his mouth were either grunts or gasp for air. By his body language and facial expressions alone, I could tell that he was begging for mercy. I stood there, with my arms as blades, wondering if I should put this bastard out of his misery, or let him die to his wounds. Seeing the number of burns that he had, I'd say that he only had less than a minute to live.

So I guess I became what they wanted me to be, a killer. Some rent an alcoholic that can turn his arms into blades and stab other bad guys, cutting off their limbs. Well, that's what they paid for, so in the end, that's what they got. Say whatever you want about Assassins, but we understand cabalism. You pay yourself a product, and you get what you paid for. In my case, these chumps paid for an angry, depressed man with no sensibilities to know right from wrong. Here I was about to execute this poor bastard like the angel of death. And as I stared into his dying eyes, I realized they were correct. I wouldn't know right from wrong if one person was helping the city, and the other was banging my sister.

I allow him to die from his wounds since he didn't have long to live. I then grew wings onto my back, take to the skies, and try to catch the ship before it leaves the Earth's atmosphere. If I had to guess, they were all already halfway of leaving the Earth's atmosphere; I had to hurry.

* * *

**Third Person:**

**Stephanie's Ship:**

Meanwhile, back at Stephanie's ship, Rosaira and the kids were seen at their holding cells as the ship was halfway out of the atmosphere.

Pilot: Good news mam, in less than five minutes, we will be out of planet Earth.

Stephanie: Good.

Stephanie then took out her plasma pistol and pointed it at the kids, making them scream in terror. Stephanie laughed when she saw the kids scared out of their minds.

Rosaira: Stop it, you're scaring them!

Stephanie: (Points her plasma pistol at Rosaira) And your point?Pilot: Um... Mam?

Stephanie: (Sighs) What?

Pilot: An unidentified object is heading right towards us.

Stephanie: What?! (She looks out one of the windows and sees that Xyaqom is feeling towards them) What?! HE'S STILL ALIVE?!

She then runs into a chest; she opens it to reveal a bunch of weapons inside, he pulls out an extendable Wristblade and attaches it to her wrist, and a wrist gauntlet, and attaches it to her other wrist.

The Wristblade, also known as Gauntlet Knives, are the most basic Huntorne weapons and arguably the species' signature armament. The blades take the form of retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extends over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on the Huntorne's wrist. For Stephanie's Wristblade was black, it was eighteen inches long and eight inches wide.

The Wrist Gauntlet, also known as the Wrist Bracer or Wrist Computer, is a piece of wrist-worn Huntorne technology. It houses several technologically advanced features.

Stephanie: Come on, Xyaqom. I dare you to come in.

Just then, the hatchet to the ship exploded, which Xyaqom blew it up and entered the ship.

* * *

**First Person:**

After blasting the hatchet to the ship open, I entered the ship.

Xyaqom: Sorry, everyone, today's flight has been canceled.

The kids: Xyaqom!

Rosaira: XYAQOM, WATCH OUT!

I turned my head and saw Stephanie running towards me, about to slash him with her Wristblade. I quickly dodge the slashes and try to find a weakness. After the third slash, I kicked her in the gut, staggering her for a split second, next I grabbed her head, kneed her to the face, and punched him in the face, making her fly back a few feet. Stephanie quickly got back up and ran towards me; you try to attack me with her Wristblade. She was obviously well trained with it, and super fast. There were also a few times where she almost sliced my stomach open with it.

I grab her wrist tightly and looks at her with a furious expression. I turn to see the kids, and Rosaira wants to return to Earth, but first, I was going to have to deal with Stephanie. I then headbutt Stephanie, making her be staggered fresh split second. I've entered my arms into blades and try to stab Stephanie, but Stephanie quickly moved out of the way, kicked me in the gut tried to stab me with her Wristblade. I use my blades to quickly block her attack; then, I shield bashed her and try to stop her. However, she blocked my attack with her Wristblade, headbutted me to get me staggered, and kicked me towards Rosaria and the kids' holding cells.

Xyaqom: You're a real bitch, you know that?

Stephanie pointed her Wristblades at me, and fire darts at me. I quickly turned my hands into a shield to block her darts. When her darts stuck into my shield, I heard darts beeping, meaning they were going to blow. I quickly got up and ran towards Stephanie, making us both get caught into the blast. However, because I had my hands as a shield, I was able to block most of the explosion, Stephanie, on the other hand, was not so lucky. After the darts exploded, Stephanie went flying to where the pilot was and accidentally stabbed him in the head with her Wristblade, instantly killing him. When the pilot was killed, he accidentally had the ship back down to the Earth. However, because the ship was going back down to Earth at such a high speed, it was going to explode once it landed on the ground. I had to get Rosaria and the kids out of there before that happened. The kids were screaming in terror when the ship began falling, thinking that we were all going to die.

When Stephanie got back up, it was revealed that most of her fabric disguise was destroyed by the explosion. The fabric of her arms and her legs were destroyed, revealing her true reptilian gray skin. Some of the fabric on her face area was also destroyed, where her left cheek and left eye of the fabric was destroyed, revealing that Stephanie has yellow eyes, instead of the brown eyes that we were all lending to believing.

Stephanie: DAMN YOU!

It seemed that her device to sound like an Earthling was damaged by the explosion since she now sounded like a combination of her true monster voice and Earthling.

After she got back up, she pulled her Wristblade out of the pilot's head and charged towards me. I dodge the attack and kick her midsection and tried to kick her to the gut, but she quickly grabs my kick and clotheslines me. She then tries to finish me odd using her Wristblade, by I quickly move out of the way and leg her and kicked her while in mid-air, making her fly a few feet. She quickly caught herself and dashed towards me with her Wristblade. I quickly moved out of the way, making her to accidentally stab the oxygen tank for the ship. When Stephanie accidentally stabbed the oxygen tank, it exploded on impact, making her go flying to where the dead pilot was. Now that the oxygen tank was destroyed, the ship was quickly losing oxygen. I had to get Rosaira and the kids out of the ship NOW. And seeing that Stephanie was knocked out from the blast, that was my best chance for me to get Rosaira and the kids out of here!

Xyaqom: We have to leave now!

I quickly broke Rosaira and the kids free from their prisons, grabbed them, and dropped out of the ship. I quickly took out my wings so that we could land safely.

Xyaqom: Is everyone okay?

Rosaira: Yes, we're fine.

We all stood there watching Stephanie ship crash-landed into the ground, making it explode on impact. The ship itself landed about fifty feet away from us. Stephanie was still on the ship when we escaped, and I didn't see her get out while we were heading to land on the ground.

Brad: Is she... dead?

Shelley: I hope so...

Koan: Good riddance.

Xyaqom: Come on, let's get you all home.

We turned around and began to leave. However, just when we were about to start walking, we heard something from the wreckage of the ship. We turned around when we heard that sound.

Ashley: What was that?

Just then, a hand emerged from the wreckage of the ship, Stephanie's hand, to be exact. She somehow survived the explosion, and she was climbing her way out of the wreckage. We were all shocked to realize that Stephanie was still alive.

Xyaqom: (To Rosaira) GO! Take the kids and get out of here! RUN!

Rosaira: Okay... But please be safe, Xyaqom.

Rosaira then took the kids and ran off, leaving Stephanie and me alone. When Stephanie climbed out of the rebel of the ship, her disguise to blend in with the Earthlings was destroyed, revealing her true form. She had long, black hair-like appendages on her head (which they call them dreadlocks), she had reptilian skin and had some sort of arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. In other words, she was very ugly. Oh, who am I kidding, the Huntorne are an ugly race in general.

Xyaqom: You are one ugly motherfucker.

Stephanie's device to sound like an Earthling was now fully destroyed, as she now sounded like a true Huntorne.

Stephanie: You've seen my true face. NOW YOU MUST DIE!

Xyaqom: Come get some, bitch!

Stephanie then let out a war cry and dashed towards me with her Wristblade. I quickly stepped out of her slashes, I then elbowed her to the face, punched her in her the gut and kicked in the left side of her head fall, but she quickly caught herself and did a step-up enziguri on me, sending me flying to an airplane, making it explode. She then began walking towards me, only to stop at her tracks when she heard me power-up, making the wind blow. I then let out a roar, letting out a burst of wind and a flash of light, blinding Stephanie. When the light died down, I was now in my Ksisis form.

When A Drogon is in their Ksisis form, it means they are in their true form and using their true power. And when a Drogon is in their Ksisis form, they have dragon horns coming out of their head, and their wings are out, and their eyes are dragon skinny. The color of their wings and horns or the same color of their hair color. In my case, my dragon horns and wings were black.

Stephanie pays no mind to this and rushes in to try to stab me with her Wristblade, but I quickly moved out of the way, and leg sweeps her to make her fall, but she quickly caught herself as soon as I got back and pointed her plasma pistol at me at point-blank range. I quickly grabbed her hand and shifted her gun away from my face, making her miss. I quickly stab her hand where the gun was with a piece of glass and kick her away then start getting back up. Stephanie then charged at me with her Wristblade, making me go on the defensive, blocking off her attacks. Stephanie tries to cut my head off, but I quickly duck and perform a leg sweep on her, making her fall on her back. She quickly rolls out of the way, and kicks me, while staggered, Stephanie charges in to try to stab me in the gut, but I quickly block it. I then kick Stephanie in the kneecap and gut and attempts and kick her away from me, but she blocked my attack with her swords and upwards kick to make me staggered, then she tries to stab me, but I quickly ducks under the attack and uses a leg sweep on her to make her fall again. However, this time, she catches herself and quickly kicks me in the gut and face, knocking me down to the ground. Stephanie attempts to stomp my face in, but I quickly use a leg sweep to make Stephanie fall on her back again, giving me some time to get back up. But as soon as I got back up, she kneed me to the gut, sending me flying. I quickly caught myself and dashed towards her and kicked her in the face, but to my surprise, she did not go flying. It turns out she grabbed my foot before it landed on her face, blocking most of the impact, she then slammed me down to the ground. I get out of breath, which I need to figure a way to defeat her once and for all. She was about to drive her Wristblade onto me, but I quickly shot an energy blast at her, which she cut in half with her Wristblade. I was surprised when I saw that she cut my energy blast in half. She then began shooting darts at me using her Wristblade. I dodge the darts and starts noticing she was using every trick in her book to beat me.

Stephanie unleashes a series of blade attacks, making me go on the defensive, blocking off her attacks. Stephanie tries to cut my head off, but I quickly duck and perform a leg sweep on her, making her fall on her back. She quickly rolls out of the way, and kicks me, while staggered, Stephanie charges in to try to stab me in the gut, but I quickly block it. I then kick Stephanie in the kneecap and gut and attempts and kick her away from me, but she blocked my attack with her swords and upwards kick to make me staggered, then she tries to stab me, but I quickly ducks under the attack and uses a leg sweep on her to make her fall again. However, this time, she catches herself and quickly kicks me in the gut and face, knocking me down to the ground. Stephanie attempts to stomp my face in, but I quickly use a leg sweep to make Stephanie fall on her back again, giving me some time to get back up.

Stephanie then quickly gets back up, dashed towards me to cut me in half downward, but I quickly step to the side to dodge the attack, I then elbow smashes her and kicks her to the back. But Stephanie quickly picks herself back up and unleash a fury sword attack towards me, which he was able to block all of them. Seeing an opening from Stephanie's fury of attacks, I quickly punched her in the gut and kicked her in the gut to send her flying, but she quickly catches herself, turned her hand into a blade, and tried to cut my head off. But I quickly ducked, headbutted Stephanie, elbowed her to the gut, and used an ax handle attack on her to send her falling to the ground.

She quickly got back up, jumped up, and did a hurricanrana at me. I quickly got back up and shot an energy blast at her, which she jumped over and kicked me, sending me flying. I then charged towards Stephanie, Stephanie attempts to punch me, but I quickly use an after image, this catches Stephanie by surprise, and I come in and punch Stephanie in the face, making her fly into a rock pillar, which I fire an energy blast after her, making contact to her right after she hit a plane. I believed that I got her, but Stephanie managed to sneak up behind me and stab me in the side, making me scream in pain.

Stephanie: It's over Xyaqom, (She twists her Wristblade, adding more pain) I've won.

Xyaqom: Not yet!

I grab Stephanie by the face and attempt to slam her to the ground, only for Stephanie to quick grab me by the arm, flip over and slams me to the ground, but little did Stephanie know was that I grabbed Stephanie's shirt just before I was slammed to the ground, so I used her shirt as leverage to slam Stephanie to the ground, while she was still holding my arm, she threw me away from her and punched me in the gut, this briefly knocks the wind out of me, but I manage to get my wind back and I punchStephanie to the gut, this briefly knocks the wind out of her, but she manages to get her wind back to punch me in the gut again, then I punch Stephanie to the gut again, then Stephanie punches me to the gut again, then I punch Stephanie to the gut again, then Stephanie punches me to the gut again, then I punch Stephanie to the gut again, then Stephanie punches me to the gut again, then I punch Stephanie to the gut again, then Stephanie punches me to the gut again. Then I kicked Stephanie to the face, which Stephanie kicked me to the face too, we then jumped, and she kicked me to the face again, but I shot an energy blast at her at point-blank range, but she managed to grab my hand and move it away from her just when I launched the energy blast. I was shocked at how good her reflexes were.

Noticing that she caught me off guard, she stabbed me in the gut using her Wristblade, making me grunt in pain. She then ax handled me back down to the ground, where I landed hard on my back. Before I could get back up, she dashed back down and stabbed me in the chest with her Wristblade, making me scream out in pain and cough up blood.

Stephanie: I'm surprised that you're still alive! Either way, time for you to die, Xyaqom!

Xyaqom: (Using the remaining strength I had left, I slowly placed my hands on her stomach) YOU FIRST! (Stephanie was confused off guard when I said that)

Using the remaining energy that I had left and half of my life energy, I want to see a huge energy blast right through Stephanie's stomach, making her scream in pain, launching her to the sky. Now that I finally had Stephanie off of me, I slowly started getting back on my feet. But because of my wounds, the amount of blood that I was losing, and using everything that I had and then some to finish Stephanie off, trying to get back on my feet proved to be difficult. But after five minutes of fighting with my body, I finally managed to get back on my feet, but I struggle to stay on them. Not long after I got back on my feet, Stephanie came back down and landed hard on her back. Luckily for me, she landed right beside me, there I saw that she now had a huge gaping hole in her stomach, the hole that I created.

However, even though she had a gaping hole in her stomach, she was still alive, though barely, since she was coughing up blood and gasping for air. It was over, Stephanie was finished. I stood over her, wondering if I should finish her off now, or let her die from her wounds.

Xyaqom: (Sounds weak due to my wounds) It's over, Stephanie. You've lost.

Stephanie: (Gasp for air while also sounding weak due to her wounds) Not... (Coughs out blood) yet.

Using her remaining strength, she used her hand that had the Wristblade attached to it, and slowly moved it to her left hand, where she was wearing some weird gauntlet. She pushes a button on her gauntlet, and what looked like a minicomputer opened up from her wrist, the minicomputer itself how to bunch of buttons and sliders that I didn't understand. She has been begun pushing buttons and moved the slider as far as she can make it go. I was confused about what she was trying to do.

Xyaqom: (Sounds weak due to my wounds) What are you doing?

Stephanie doesn't respond; she then pushes one final button and rests both of her arms with a big grin on her face. I was confused about what was going on. Why was she grinning, did you forget that I beat her, did my blows to her head make her delusional? I didn't understand what was going on, that is until I started hearing beeping. I looked at her minicomputer and realize that's where the beeping was coming from. The minicomputer was showing symbols that I've never seen before. What is this language of the Huntorne?

Xyaqom: (Sounds weak due to my wounds) What's going on? What did you do?

Stephanie: (Chuckles and grins) I'll see you... (Takes a gasp for air) In hell! (She then starts laughing)

That's what I realized that she was planning on blowing herself up and taking me with her. I quickly turned around and started making a run for it to try to get away from her. However, because I was heavily wounded, I was unable to run as fast as I would normally. As I tried to get away from her, her laughter became louder and louder, as if she was laughing like a mad person. Soon electricity began surrounding Stephanie, and before I knew it, she exploded. The explosion was so massive, that send me flying. It seems that Stephanie put the radius of the blast until the maximum setting, as I was sent flying from the explosion, even though I managed to get up to forty feet away from her.

The explosion sent me flying another three feet. I landed on the ground and rolled another five feet. Because I was so wounded from my battle against Stephanie, I was unable to stop by self from being sent flying from the explosion. The explosion itself sent me all the way to another plane garage. I tried to pick myself back up, but it seemed that being caught in the explosion took out the little remaining energy that I have left. What's because there were a few times that Stephanie stabbed me, I was losing blood fast. I was feeling weak, and my vision began getting blurry. I then lose consciousness.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Ch 13: Tying Up Loose Ends

**Note: Welcome to the final chapter of Xyaqom's New Life everyone. It's been a long time coming. This chapter will also explain why Brad and the others don't remember Xyaqom in Drogons. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
****April 27th, 2008:  
****Tying Up Loose Ends:**

* * *

When I came to, I noticed that I was in some sort of room. I looked around and saw medical equipment around me, tubes attached to me, and that I was lying on a medical bed. Was I in the hospital? No, this isn't a hospital, it looks like an apartment room.

Xyaqom: Where am I?

Just then, Rosaira walked into the room.

Rosaira: Xyaqom! (She ran towards me, making her breasts to bounce up and down, and hugged me) Thank God you're okay, you were in horrible condition when you were brought to me.

Xyaqom: (I hug her back with a warm smile) Sorry for worrying you, but how did I get here? Last I checked, I was at the military airbase when I passed out.

Rosaira: Your werewolf friends found you and brought you to me.

Xyaqom: I see... Are they still arguing over the size of butts or breasts for girls?

Rosaira: Yeah, they started arguing among themselves shortly after they dropped you off.

Xyaqom: Figures. By the way, what's been going on while I was out?

Rosaira: Have a look for yourself.

Rosaira turns on the TV, showing a news reporter reporting of what has been happening while I was out.

News Reporter Woman: It has been four days since the CCPO massacre here in Christale City took place. On April 23rd, 2008, officers from the CCPO went around the city, killing and kidnapping innocent people, claiming that these people were criminals, although there was no evidence against to support these claims. A lot of people were taken from their homes and separated from their families. Having fed up with the CCPO and they're mindless, violent acts, Chief Jonathan Livings, Ken Seinaruyami, and their mystery partner, who cannot be named at this time, teamed up to takedown the CCPO. And together, they managed to find some... Disturbing evidence against them. Some evidence revealed that the members of the CCPO were actually members of the Shadduck Crime family, using their powers as police officers to cover-up their crimes. The Shadduck crime family/The CCPO, we are also the ones responsible for killing mayor Vince Naham and his sons, Shane and Vinny Naham. It is unclear rather or not if their bodyguards, Xyaqom and Sierra are still alive after the Shadduck crime family attacked the mayor's office, since both of those bodyguards have gone missing, and are yet to be turned up. Kendril Kcuddahs, the leader of the CCPO, was also revealed to actually be Kendril Shadduck, the don of the Shadduck Crime family.

The TV News Reporter Woman then looks at her notes.

News Reporter Woman: More disturbing evidence also revealed that the CCPO has been kidnapping innocent civilians from their homes and bringing them to abandoned warehouses. There, they would kill the innocent civilians, rip their organs out of them, and sell them to the black market. Thankfully this evil act has put an end thanks to the mystery partner of Jonathan Livings and Ken Seinaruyami. However, although the Shadduck crime family/The CCPO we're committing these horrible crimes, Kendril Shadduck was not calling the shots. Instead, it was Stephanie Naham, the daughter of the former mayor, Vince Naham. After our three heroes found out that Stephanie was behind all these horrible crimes, she tried to make a getaway by flying to a different country. However, her plane malfunctioned and blew up thanks to a faulty wire, and the plane that Stephanie was on was blown up, instantly killing her. Unfortunately, her body was unrecoverable. It has now been two days since Stephanie died, and all members of the Shadduck crime family/The CCPO were all arrested after the evidence was presented to the government. Ever since that day, Christale City has seen a day of peace for the first time in a long time. Christale City is now under construction, repairing the damage that the CCPO did during their short time as officers of the law. Rest easy now, Christale City, we have deserved it.

The News Reporter Woman looks at her notes.

News Reporter Woman: In other news, rumors are flying around that Hip Hop star, Eminem, is making a comeback after being absent from the hip hop world for three years, since the year of 2005. Eminem fans claim that these rumors are true, while the critics who have always bashed Eminem since day one, claim that these rumors are false, and claimed that since Eminem hasn't been performing for the last three years, why would he come back now. They also say that, "Eminem is old news and that his idiotic fans need to move on and get a life." Obviously, the fans of Eminem did not take it too kindly when the critics called them idiots. Ever since then, the critics of Eminem are currently under war with Eminem's fans. Eminem fans have taken the law into their own hands by tracking down where the critics live and burning down their houses. Note to self, never call a fan an idiot, or they will take the law into their own hands and make your life miserable. Are the rumors true though, is Eminem planning on making a comeback? Or, are is it just that, rumors? Well, all we can do right now is wait and see.

Rosaira then turns off the TV.

Xyaqom: Who's this Eminem guy?

Rosaira: I don't know, some famous hip-hop singer or something.

Xyaqom: Everyone thinks I'm dead or gone missing?

Rosaira: It was my request for Ken to make everyone think that you died since you needed some time to rest. I didn't want reporters to harass you with questions while you were still unconscious and trying to recover from your wounds.

Xyaqom: You made a good decision, but I think I'm going to change myself... Try to live my life the right way... Meaning no more jobs or running to a planet to another planet.

Rosaira: What are you going to do then?

Xyaqom: I always thought about living a peaceful life and never looking back, and maybe learning more about this planet.

I then took the tubes off of me and began getting dressed.

Rosaira: Hey, where do you think you're going?

Xyaqom: I need to see for myself if Christale is in good hands. Fear not, I won't take long. (Leaves)

Over the week that followed, we all worked together to repair the city and capturing all the evil that was left of it. We tracked down all the other warehouses that the CCPO set up shop for their organ business, and destroyed those buildings. All the people that were still alive after being kidnapped by the CCPO, and brought to one of the warehouses, were brought back to their families. I even convinced Mario and his family to turn themselves, since they weren't exactly angels themselves. However, because the Oiram crime family did help me put an end to the CCPO, I promised them, but I would convince the judge the give them a lighter sentence. I also convinced the judge to have Mario and his three sons to spend their time at a minimum-security prison. It was the least I could do after they helped me put an end to the CCPO and their evil ways. Say whatever you want about the Oiram crime family, but they have moral standards, where the Shadduck crime family didn't.

Although Christale city was seeing peace for the first time in forever, and the police now had control over the city, and that crime families no longer had any more power over the police, there was one more thing I had to do, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Turns out that after we returned the kids, Brad, Ashley, Shelley, and Koan to their rightful parents, they've been having nightmares of what they went through while the CCPO had them for the following week. They would always wake up screaming, with tears in their eyes. This hellish experience that the CCPO made these kids go through traumatized them. They are unable to function properly, everything they do reminds them of the mindless violence and the hell that the CCPO made them go through. When Rosaira got word of this, she made a machine for the kids to step into that would wipe their memories from certain events of their lives. In this case, with this machine, Rosaira would be able to erase all the memories and all the traumatizing events that the kids had to endure while being hunted and captured by the CCPO. However, this came to a catch, for the kids to fully forget about the CCPO, and the hell that they made them go through, they also had to forget about me. I had to be wiped from their minds, they had to forget that I ever existed. I hated the idea of them forgetting me, as I've grown attached to these kids. But at the same time, I knew that for the kids to grow up to have normal peaceful lives, it had to be done, I had to be taken away from their lives.

* * *

**May 4th, 2008: **

Ken, Johnathon, Rosaira, and I, were all at Rosaira's new mansion. During the following week, I convinced Rosaira to continue to do what she did best, being a doctor, helping the people that needed medical attention. Taking my advice to heart, she bought this huge white mansion and set up shop to be Christale City's private doctor. Patients would have to pay her for her services, but they would get what they paid for since Rosaira is damn good at being a doctor. There we were at a room on the other side of the mansion, getting ready what needs to be done. The machine that was going to be used to erase the kids' memories from the CCPO was four separate capsules with chairs on them. All the kids had to do, where to enter the capsules, sit on the chairs that were provided, and the capsules would close. Once inside the capsule, the machine will scan their brains and erase certain memories from their memory banks. Rosaira assured me that the procedure is quick and painless. However after the procedure was done, I had to get out of the mansion, as Rosaira feared that if the kids saw me after the procedure was finished, their memories from the events of the CCPO might resurface, and all our hard work to protect the kids would all be in vain.

Ken is seen putting the final touches on the machine that would be used to erase the Kids' memories from their time with the CCPO. I really wasn't looking forward to this.

Ken: Okay, everything seems to be ready. Are the kids ready?

Xyaqom: Yes, they are. (Smiles at them and nods)

Rosaira is seen guiding the kids to the capsules. Rosaira already told them what was going to happen. At first, they were happy that their nightmares would finally end, but then they realized what would happen to me.

Brad: But... What about Xyaqom?

Ashley: Will we remember him?

Rosaira was shocked that they caught on, and didn't know what to say. The kids took Rosaira's silents as a yes, which they were shocked. They didn't want to forget about me, I was like a big brother to them. Me, on the other hand, I was trying to hold back my tears, knowing what was going to happen. They then ran to me, hoping what they heard wasn't true.

Ashley: Big brother Xyaqom, please tell me it's not true!

My heart literally skipped a beat when Ashley called me her big brother. I then got down to their level by going down on one knee.

Xyaqom: Look, I know you don't want to go through this. You have no idea how much this pains me to do. This hurts me a lot more than you guys combined. I've gotten to know you kids, I see you as my siblings. After finding out that you kids have been suffering from nightmares, and after speaking to your parents, we've come to a conclusion that... This is the best way for you. We all want what's best for you, I want what's best for you, I don't want you kids to grow up like me, I don't want you kids to have the same life that I have. You kids might miss me, but I'll miss you even more. I will always be (Points at Brad's heart) right there.

The kids then hugged me while crying, seeing this warmth and love that was surrounded by me, made me shed a tear, and made my heart skips several beats. Even Rosaira was getting emotional by seeing this.

Rosaira: (Wipes her tears, trying her best not to cry) Its time.

I nod at the kids and hugs them back.

Xyaqom: We will meet again... someday...

The kids then nod and separate from me. They then step in the capsule, but Brad stops in his tracks and turns to takes one last look at me. I nod at him, and Brad steps in the capsule. After the kids entered their capsules, Rosaira then began working her magic. She scanned the kids' brains, looking for the memories of the hell that they went through with the CCPO. After scanning their brains, Rosaira was about to push the button to erase their memories of the CCPO, and me, but she hesitates. She wasn't sure if she should go through with this as she began crying. She began wondering if this would mean they would forget her too. I then placed my hand on her shoulder and nod to her, giving her the okay to do it. Rosaira nodded at me, wiped her tears away, and pushed the button to erase their memories of the CCPO.

We watched the machine do its thing. I looked at the television that was hooked up to the machine, the machine itself showed the time that the kids were with the CCPO and me. I watched those memories being erased, turning into nothing but static. Watching their memories of me being erase made my heart sank, and my hands began to shake.

Rosaira: Xyaqom, you need to go.

I nodded and ran up to the balcony. After I got up to the balcony, I began breaking down. Watching those kids' memories of me being erased, feels like losing not one, but four siblings at once. Loosing one sibling was bad enough, but losing four siblings at once was the worst feeling that anybody could feel. But in the end, deep down, I knew it was best for the kids. After I calmed myself down, I began thinking about changing my appearance to fit into this new world. After what felt like an age, Rosaira joined me in the balcony.

Xyaqom: Is it done?

Rosaira: (She nods as tears began streaming down her eyes) Yes...

Rosaira then hugs me and starts crying on my shoulder.

Xyaqom: Rosaira... (Strokes her hair softly) We did the right thing, but they'll know the truth when they are old enough to understand. (She nods)

A few hours later, after taking the kids home, Ken, Johnathan, and I are sitting at the balcony of Rosaria's clinic building, reflecting at what happened.

Xyaqom: So, what happens now?

Johnathan: Now? Now we move on from this, we pretend that this never happened, The CCPO, The fact that that the Noham family were aliens, all of it. We pretend that none of this happened, for the kids' sake.

Xyaqom & Ken: Agreed.

Ken: Although everything turned out all right, I now have another problem.

Xyaqom: And what's that?

Ken: I don't have a job. Working for Vince was the only job I had, it was the only job that I had to support my family. But now that I'm jobless, and that rent is coming up along with all the other bills, I fear that we're going to be kicked out of our house soon.

Johnathan: That's not going to happen.

Ken: What do you mean?

Johnathan: Xyaqom couldn't do all of this without you. Not only have you proved to Xyaqom that you are resourceful and that you have what it takes to help people, but you also proved to me. For your services for saving this city from the crime families, I hear by naming you Otakon of the police force.

Ken: (Shocked) Are... Are you serious?!

Johnathan: Of course, I'm serious. You have proven to me that you are intelligent and resourceful. It would be foolish of me not to give you a job in the police force.

Xyaqom: Can you even do that?

Jonathan: I am at a higher rank in the police force. I can simply give the commissioner a good word of Ken and tell him what he's capable of. He would have to be a complete idiot to turn down a chance of a lifetime to have Ken on board. Plus, Ken is in need of a job. After everything that he has done for us, it is the least that I can do.

Ken then pulls himself off of his wheelchair and hugs Jonathan. Jonathan almost lost his balance when Ken hugged him suddenly.

Ken: (Crying) Thank you, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't give me this opportunity.

Johnathan: (Pat's Ken on the back) Like I said, it's the least I can do.

After Jonathan calmed Ken down, he helped him get back on his wheelchair.

Ken: Before we get back down, there is one more thing that I want to do.

Xyaqom: And what's that?

Ken: I want to take a picture together, capture the moment.

Xyaqom: Do any of you guys have a camera? Because I know I don't.

Ken: No need, I have my own version of a camera.

Xyaqom: Wait, you don't mean...

Ken: Yep, I have one of my spy bees with me.

Johnathan: Do you ever go anywhere without those things?

Ken: (Chuckles) Nope.

Ken then activated one of his spy bees and had it fly a few feet ahead of us, and positioned itself to take a picture of us.

Ken: Smile...

We all stood there wearing for the camera of the spy to take the picture, but nothing happened.

Xyaqom: Um... Did it take the picture?

Ken: Yep, I have it right here.

Ken pulled out his phone and showed us the picture that we took together. Apparently, the picture that the spy bee took was automatically uploaded to his phone. I have no idea how that is even possible, though Ken is the smart guy between the three of us, and he did create those things so he would know better than I.

Johnathan: Wow, I didn't even hear it go off, let alone see a flash.

Ken: (Chuckles) How do you think I was able to take pictures of the evidence in the CCPO warehouse without having one of my bees getting caught?

Johnathan: (Chuckles) Now I know for sure that I made the right decision to higher you.

Ken: (Ken smiles) I'll be sure to send you guys copies of the picture when I get home.

Johnathan: Come on, how about we get out of this place and get some drinks, the drinks are on me.

Xyaqom: (We start getting off the balcony and walk down the stairs) HA! You're going to regret saying that.

After having a few drinks, we parted ways. Ken send it us copies of the picture that we took together on the balcony of Rosaria's clinic. Of course, we did keep in touch over the years.

Over the years that followed, I would use my nanomachines to change my appearance to blend in with the Earthlings. I applied for college, hoping that going there, I would learn more about the Earth and all of its inhabitants. I applied for a college called Vincent College, the man in charge of that place was a super pervert, but the application to get in and the courses there were dirt cheap. Every four years, I would change my appearance again and apply as a whole other student, just so that people wouldn't get suspicious over me. For the first four years, I was a student named Kevin Batmark, the second four-years, I was a guy named Joey Styles. And finally, the third four years, I was a kid named Kyle Leaths, a shy young nerd. It was during the years that I was Kyle, where I met Shelley, all grown up. And surely, after meeting Shelley, I somehow became her assistant to clean up the school. And eventually, I met Brad, all grown up. Brad and I soon became friends, but only me as friends as Kyle, not Xyaqom.

Over the years that followed, shortly after I applied for Vincent College, I asked Rosaira to create a gravity chamber for me to train. Fighting Stephanie really helped me open my eyes. Fighting Stephanie made me realize that people outside of Earth may plan to take over Earth when they please. So I figured that if I continue on with my training, and if a new threat decides to come to Earth, I'd be ready, I wouldn't be underpowered. I also began training to control a transformation that I discovered shortly before I arrived on Earth. But, that's another story, for another time.

* * *

**Nine Years Later:**

**October 10th, 2017:**

It was about thirty minutes before I have to get to school, and Rosaira wanted to see me about something.

Xyaqom: Hey, Rosaira, I'm here.

Rosaira: Ah, Xyaqom, great timing, I need you to do something for me.

Xyaqom: And what's that?

Rosaira takes a bag and pulls out the Vincent College male uniform.

Rosaira: I need you to deliver this to Brad. He had a bit of a... accident, and his previous uniform got trashed. I promised him that I would give him a fresh new one, but the experiments that I'm working on requires my full attention. Can you give it to him for me?

Xyaqom: Sure, I'll give it to him when we meet up at school. (I take the beg that held the uniform inside)

Rosaira: You mean, you will give it to him, or Kyle will give it to him?

Xyaqom: Well, of course, I'm going to give it to him as Kyle. Everybody knows me as Kyle.

Rosaira: Xyaqom, I think its time.

I then realized what she was talking about, she was talking about me revealing myself to Brad, not as Kyle, but as Xyaqom. The real deal.

Xyaqom: Are... Are you sure?

Rosaira: He's your best friend and almost like a brother to you now. So I think it's time for you to tell him the truth. Plus, I think enough time has passed.

Xyaqom: I'll tell him when the time is right, but right now, I need to know how he'll react when he sees me.

Rosaira nods at her boyfriend and smiles. Which she was happy to be at the one place she can call home.

* * *

**Later:**

**Third Person:**

Later on, Brad is seen walking to school, carrying the launch bag that Ashley made for him.

Brad: Man, I can't believe that Ashley and Scarlet were going at it. Like seriously, that kind of takes away everything that Ashley said about having sex. (Just then, some unknown person lands in front of him, making Brad fall back and land on his butt) What the... (Looks up) Hey buddy, why don't you watch where you're... (After Brad looks up, and sees a man that is 6'0 feet tall and weighed 200 hundred pounds, which he was ripped, he also had Black spiky hair, red eyes, and was wearing the school uniform for the men. When Brad saw what the man looked like, he suddenly felt a cold chill going down his back, little did Brad know, was that this man was Xyaqom) Um... uh... sorry man, I... um... (Gets back on his feet) I should've been watching where I was going, sorry about that. (Tries to make a run for it)

Xyaqom: Are you Brad Jackel?

Brad: (Brad freezes when he hears his name get called out, and slowly looks towards Xyaqom) Who... who wants to know?

Xyaqom: (Holds out a bag) Rosaria told me to give this to you.

Brad: What? (Takes the bag and takes a look at it, and sees a male school uniform inside) No way, a school uniform? It's just what I needed. Thanks, tell Rosaria that I said thank you. (Tries to run off)

Xyaqom: You do realize that Shelley will freak out once she sees you wearing street clothes, right?

Brad: Hey, don't worry, as soon as I get to school, I'll run to the nearest bathroom and put it on before she even notices me.

Xyaqom: I'm afraid that not going to happen.

Brad: Why not?

Xyaqom: Because Shelley will be guarding the entrance to make sure that everyone makes it to school on time. She'll see you as soon as you step through the gate. Your best course of action is to fly to the school roof and put on your uniform there.

Brad: (Brad gives a freak out face) Wait, what?! What makes you think that I can fly?!

Xyaqom: You're half Drogon, right? Your father is a Drogon, and your mother was an Earthling, which makes you and your sister half Drogons.

Brad: Okay, seriously, are you stalking me?!

Xyaqom: Well, I have been living here on this planet for the last ten years, and I've heard quite a bit about you. Maybe sometime in the future, when you're powerful enough, we'll have a spare. But until then, keep your guard up, because the storm is only going to get worst from here. (Takes out his Dragon Wings and flies off)

Brad: What do you... (Before Brad could finish, Xyaqom was long gone) Who was that guy. And what did he meant by the storm will only get worse from here? And how does he know me? Oh well, I'll try to figure it out later, right now, I need to get going. (Brad then takes out his Dragon Wings and flies off)

* * *

**Xyaqom's Final Thoughts: **

Over the last nine years, I've been keeping my eye on Brad, keeping track of his progress. After Brad's memories were wiped nine years ago, I soon found out that he was the son of Haazor Howler, the former commander of the Drogon army. Turns out, Azssum exiled him, and he ended up here and eventually married an Earth woman. It's good to see that his father didn't hide his Drogon side and that he's been training him. Rosaira has also been telling me about his progress since she is his doctor. They were so many times that I wanted to reveal myself to Brad earlier, but I just couldn't take that step until now. It's good to see that the machine did what it had to do, I feared that if he saw the real me, the CCPO memories would resurface and he would have a mental meltdown. I'm glad to see that it didn't happen. I guess enough time has passed to the point where he doesn't even remember me at all, which is a good thing and a sad thing at the same time. And now, from what I've heard, his life is about to be turned upside down after meeting a certain alien princess and is about to have crazy adventures, both good and bad. But, that's another story for another time, Brad's story to be exact, Not mine. My story has already been told.

The End!


	14. Ch 14: The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**Note: Hello, and welcome to a bonus chapter of Xyaqom's New Life. I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me putting this chapter together, so go ch****eck his stories out after you finish reading this chapter. Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

**Previously, on Xyaqom's New Life:**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:  
The Hunter Becomes The Hunted:**

* * *

**April 25, 2008:**

* * *

Xyaqom, Rosaira all stood there watching Stephanie ship crash-landed into the ground, making it explode on impact. The ship itself landed about fifty feet away from us. Stephanie was still on the ship when we escaped, and he didn't see her get out while we were heading to land on the ground.

Brad: Is she... dead?

Shelley: I hope so...

Koan: Good riddance.

Xyaqom: Come on, let's get you all home.

We turned around and began to leave. However, just when we were about to start walking, we heard something from the wreckage of the ship. We turned around when we heard that sound.

Ashley: What was that?

Just then, a hand emerged from the wreckage of the ship, Stephanie's hand, to be exact. She somehow survived the explosion, and she was climbing her way out of the wreckage. We were all shocked to realize that Stephanie was still alive.

Xyaqom: (To Rosaira) GO! Take the kids and get out of here! RUN!

Rosaira: Okay... But please be safe, Xyaqom.

Rosaira then took the kids and ran off, leaving Stephanie and me alone. When Stephanie climbed out of the rebel of the ship, her disguise to blend in with the Earthlings was destroyed, revealing her true form. She had long, black hair-like appendages on her head (which they call them dreadlocks), she had reptilian skin and had some sort of arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. In other words, she was very ugly. Oh who am I kidding, the Yautja are an ugly race in general.

Xyaqom: You are one ugly motherfucker.

Stephanie's device to sound like an Earthling was now fully destroyed, as she now sounded like a true Yautja.

Stephanie: You've seen my true face. NOW YOU MUST DIE!

Xyaqom: Come get some, bitch!

Stephanie then let out a war cry and dashed towards me with her Wristblade.

(Time Skip)

Noticing that she caught me off guard, she stabbed me in the gut using her Wristblade, making me grunt in pain. She then ax handled me back down to the ground, where he landed hard on my back. Before he could get back up, she dashed back down and stabbed me in the chest with her Wristblade, making me scream out in pain and cough up blood.

Stephanie: I'm surprised that you're still alive! Either way, time for you to die, Xyaqom!

Xyaqom: (Using the remaining strength he had left, he slowly placed my hands on her stomach) YOU FIRST! (Stephanie was confused caught off guard when he said that)

Using the remaining energy that he had left and half of my life energy, he let out a huge energy blast right through Stephanie's stomach, making her scream in pain, launching her to the sky. Now that he finally had Stephanie off of me, he slowly started getting back on my feet. But because of my wounds, the amount of blood that he was losing, and using everything that he had and then some to finish Stephanie off, trying to get back on my feet proved to be difficult. But after five minutes of fighting with my body, he finally managed to get back on my feet, but he struggles to stay on them. Not long after he got back on my feet, Stephanie came back down and landed hard on her back. Luckily for me, she landed right beside me, there he saw that she now had a huge gaping hole in her stomach, the hole that he created.

However, even though she had a gaping hole in her stomach, she was still alive, though barely, since she was coughing up blood and gasping for air. It was over, Stephanie was finished. he stood over her, wondering if he should finish her off now, or let her die from her wounds.

Xyaqom: (Sounds weak due to my wounds) It's over, Stephanie. You've lost.

Stephanie: (Gasp for air while also sounding weak due to her wounds) Not... (Coughs out blood) yet.

Using her remaining strength, she used her hand that had the Wristblade attached to it, and slowly moved it to her left hand, where she was wearing some weird gauntlet. She pushes a button on her gauntlet, and what looked like a minicomputer opened up from her wrist, the minicomputer itself how to bunch of buttons and sliders that he didn't understand. She has been begun pushing buttons and moved the slider as far as she can make it go. he was confused about what she was trying to do.

Xyaqom: (Sounds weak due to my wounds) What are you doing?

Stephanie doesn't respond, she then pushes one final button and rests both of her arms with a big grin on her face. he was confused about what was going on. Why was she grinning, did you forget that he beat her, did my blows to her head make her delusional? he didn't understand what was going on, that is until he started hearing beeping. he looked at her minicomputer and realize that's where the beeping was coming from. The minicomputer was showing symbols that he's never seen before. What is this language of the Yautja?

Xyaqom: (Sounds weak due to my wounds) What's going on? What did you do?

Stephanie: (Chuckles and grins) I'll see you... (Takes a gasp for air) In hell! (She then starts laughing)

That's what he realized that she was planning on blowing herself up and taking me with her. he quickly turned around and started making a run for it to try to get away from her. However, because he was heavily wounded, he was unable to run as fast as he would normally. As he tried to get away from her, her laughter became louder and louder, as if she was laughing like a mad person. Soon electricity began surrounding Stephanie, and before he knew it, she exploded. The explosion was so massive, that send me flying. It seems that Stephanie put the radius of the blast until the maximum setting, as he was sent flying from the explosion, even though he managed to get up to forty feet away from her.

The explosion sent him flying another three feet. he landed on the ground and rolled another five feet. Because he was so wounded from my battle against Stephanie, he was unable to stop by self from being sent flying from the explosion. The explosion itself sent me all the way to another plane garage. he tried to pick himself back up, but it seemed that being caught in the explosion took out the little remaining energy that he has left. What's because there were a few times that Stephanie stabbed me, he was losing blood fast. he was feeling weak, and my vision began getting blurry.

Xyaqom: Is... this... the... end... for... me?

He then loses consciousness.

* * *

**Third Person:**

Elsewhere, at an unknown dark blue planet, a small pack of Yautja warriors is seen sitting at a campfire cooking a giant alien raptor.

The leader, who was the tallest of the pack, and named Colonel Enkuih, notices a distressed signal at his command gauntlet and pushes the button to find the signal was coming from Earth. The leader turns to see his comrades.

Colonel Enkuih: Everyone! Listen up!

General Ajax: What is it, sir?

Colonel Enkuih: It looks like we're getting a distressed signal from Esa. (Meaning Stephine)

Colonel Enkuih pushes a button from his command gauntlet and a hologram appears and shows Stephanie in her true form fighting Xyaqom, and Xyaqom performing the finishing blow on her.

Colonel Enkuih: We are leaving to Earth and hunt down this Xyaqom

General Ajax: Do you happen to have the directions!

Colonel Enkuih: But it's a backwater planet

General Ajax: But why is Xyaqom doing on that planet anyway?

Colonel Enkuih: We don't know but let's hunt him down!

General Ajax: Okay

The predators took out the fire and start getting their gear ready for the hunt.

General Ajax: The trip will take us at least three months to get there.

Colonel Enkuih: So we aren't going?

General Ajax: No, just letting you know.

Colonel Enkuih: Then let's go and collect our kill.

* * *

**Three Months Later:  
July 25th, 2008:**

* * *

Back on Earth, Rosaira was wearing a loose bathrobe and was looking for Xyaqom. She arrives at the gravity chamber, she looks at through the window and sees Xyaqom training. Xyaqom has been keeping up with his training after he defeated Stephanie. He was wearing boxing shorts and cloth wraps around his hands. He was training under 300 hundred times of Earth's gravity. Mind you, he didn't train you on that amount all at once, he first started out small, and worked his way up. Xyaqom was breathing in then out of trying tot used to danger areas.

Just then, the gravity in the gravity in the gravity chamber started going back to normal.

Xyaqom: What the? I don't remember turning off the gravity.

Rosaira: (Walks in) No, I did.

Xyaqom: Oh, hey Rosaira.

Rosaira: There is someone who wants to see you.

Xyaqom takes the bandage wrapping off of his hands and starts wondering who it is.

Xyaqom: Who is it?

Rosaira: Some perverted old man.

Xyaqom: Oh this should be fun... Let's go but first (Walks over and kisses Rosaira then rubs her butt together) Nobody is allowed to have you

This makes Rosaira moan.

Rosaira: Oh Xyaqom, how naughty of you.

Xyaqom: Well it's your fault wearing a sexy bathroom tobe

Xyaqom then lifted her robe above her amazing bubble-shaped butt, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Xyaqom: Your mine and mine alone (Rubs and slaps her butt hard)

Xyaqom: How naughty of you, you're not wearing any panties.

Rosaria: I'm so bad (Xyaqom takes her robes to reveals her large breasts for him)

Xyaqom then began moving her breasts around.

Rosaira: (Moans) Xyaqom, we shouldn't keep our visitor waiting.

Xyaqom: Right but your so hot right

Rosaira: Perhaps after he leaves, we can have some fun.

Xyaqom: Yhen lets make this a short visit (She nods), Yes and I can't wait to get my hands on that ass

She giggled and kisses him and he kisses her back.

While they kiss, Xyaqom starts spanking Rosaira's butt as if it was a drum.

Rosaria: Naughty boy

After having a bit of fun with Rosaira's butt, the two separate and get dressed. Xyaqom puts on a bathrobe to cover his half-naked ripped body.

Rosaira: Are you ready to meet?

Xyaqom: Let's go see what this guy wants.

Rosaira: Agreed

They then left the gravity chamber and went to the entrance.

Xyaqom was training to be ready for the next time this happens to them

When they arrived at the entrance of the mansion, there they see an old man waiting for them. He had a long white beard and mustache, he was wearing a pair of blue and black sunglasses, and a business suit and a business hat along with a wooden staff.

Xyaqom: Is that him?

Rosaira: Yes.

Xyaqom: Yes that's me (Sees his expression was firm)

Master Stevens: I'm Roger Stevens, and I am here to tell you an upcoming threat.

Xyaqom: (Walks towards the old man) Hey old man. (The old man looks at him) Rosaira said that you wanted to see me?

The Old Man: Are you Xyaqom by chance?

Xyaqom: Yes that's me (Sees his expression was firm)

Master Stevens: I'm Roger Stevens, and I am here to tell you an upcoming threat.

Xyaqom: Upcoming threat?

Master Stevens: I'm not sure if you have sensed it, but a dangerous foe is heading here to Earth.

Xyaqom: I will have to get better at that

Master Stevens: And to make matters worse, their energy feels similar to Stephenie.

Xyaqom: Wait, you knew Stephenie?

Master Stevens: I knew of her, not on a personal level. I always felt that something about that woman didn't feel right. But after what happened three months ago in this city, you proved that not only was she evil, but not from this world.

Xyaqom: What else do you know about her.

Master Stevens: Other than she and her family were a bunch of aliens, and that she tried to take over this city, nothing much. But I do feel that the people who are making their way to our world our friends from her. They must have somehow found out that you killed her and now they want revenge.

Xyaqom: I guess the hunter is going to become hunted

Master Stevens: Indeed. I think its time for you to get ready for arrival. The way I sense it, they will be here in less than two hours.

Master Steven: You know sometimes the past can show itself but it's our job to say no to it or face it

Xyaqom: Did, did you just read my mind?!

Master Steven: I have no idea what you're putting at

Xyaqom: Never mind. I'm going to wash myself up, get a change of clothes and meet those guys. (He then leaves)

Master Steven: Is he crazy?

Rosaira: What do you mean?

Master Steven: These people are hunters and they don't take losing as good as others do.

Rosaira: I think you are underestimating Xyaqom.

Master Steven: Am I now?

Rosaira: It seems like it.

Master Steven nods at trusting her.

After having a quick shower and getting a new pair of clothes on, Xyaqom headed to where the enemy ship was going to land

Xyaqom: After this... I'm done with this life

Meanwhile, in space, we see a large ship heading to Earth.

Colonel Enkuih is seen getting his gear and armor ready for the fight

General Ajax: Sir, we will be arriving on planet Earth in two minutes.

Colonel Enkuih: Good.

Colonel Enkuih: Good. Time to hunt Xyaqom. Is everyone else ready?

The predators' nod at the Colonel

Colonel Enkuih: Good, get ready. We are about to land.

General Ajax puts his mask on

And everyone else does.

General Ajax: Okay, block out the sun

On Earth was confused by the nightfall has entered and starts wondering if it's a solar eclipse

Huge dark clouds began surrounding the sky, blocking off the sun.

Xyaqom: What the... It suddenly got dark.

Master Steven: They are here.

Xyaqom looks behind him and sees Master Stevens.

Xyaqom: What the.. when did you get here?!

Master Steven: Oh I'm a grandmaster but I'm retired

Xyaqom: Are you planning on helping me?

Master Steven: Sure why not.

Xyaqom: Are you sure you're up for it?

Master Steven: I'm up for one last round

Xyaqom: Okay.

Sierra: Xyaqom!

Xyaqom: Sierra... What a surprise

Sierra: I'm guessing you sensed the upcoming threat?

Xyaqom: I did

Master Stevens: And who might you be, little lady?

Sierra: My name is Sierra and... I'm Xyaqom's friend and ex-partner

Master Stevens: Oh my. You mean you two were once a couple?!

Xyaqom & Sierra: NO!

Master Steven: Wow... I thought you two were beside you seem like good pair to me

Sierra: For your information, I'm not interested in men.

Master Stevens: I see... Anyways we need to make a plan.

Xyaqom: Better make it quick, because here they come.

Master Stevens and Sierra turn their heads and see that the ship was about to land.

Master Steven: We could separate them into small numbers or attack them together. But this is your fight, Xyaqom

Xyaqom: Anything will be hood against these guys.

Master Steven: True

Soon the ship lands, and the hatchet opens, and five Yautja warriors come out.

Colonel Enkuih: (Speaks Yautjain) So, this is planet Earth. The gravity on this planet is much lower than I thought it was.

General Ajax: Yes sir

Colonel Enkuih: (Sees Xyaqom and speaks Drogon) So, you are Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: It's interesting that you know Drogons language

Colonel Enkuih: (Speaks Drogon) Of course we can, we have hunted your kind a lot over the years. Of course, your kind has proven to be formidable foes.

Xyaqom: Well your hunt ends today then

Colonel Enkuih: We'll see about that.

He then pushes a button on his mask and numbers appeared above Xyaqom and the others. These numbers were their power levels. Xyaqom had a power level of 2,500, Sierra had a power level of 2,000, and Master Stevens had a power level of 300.

Colonel Enkuih: You've got to be getting me. Our comrade Esa was killed by someone with only a power level of 2,500?!

General Ajax: What? Are you serious?!

Xyaqom: (Chuckles) I'm not sure how you're measuring my power level, but I can assure you that 2,500 isn't my true power.

Colonel Enkuih: Your kidding, right?

Xyaqom: Oh no. If I had to guess, 2,500 is only one percent of my true power.

Master Steven was impressed that Xyaqom wasn't even trying.

Colonel Enkuih: You're bluffing.

Xyaqom grins and starts powering up. The wind begins blowing away from Xyaqom. and the scouters in the Yautja warriors' helmets were skyrocketing.

Colonel Enkuih: 10,000, no wait, 30,000... It just keeps going up!

Xyaqom grins and lets out a roar, letting out a burst of wind and a flash of light, blinding everyone. When the light died down, Xyaqom was now in his Ksisis form.

When A Drogon is in their Ksisis form, it means they ware in their true form and using their true power. And when a Drogon is in their Ksisis form, they have dragon horns coming out of their head, and their wings are out and their eyes are dragon skinny. The color of their wings and horns or the same color of their hair color. In Xyaqom's case, his dragon horns and wings were black.

General Ajax: Sir, what does the scouter say about his power level?

Colonel Enkuih: It's 250,000!

General Ajax: WHAT?! 250,000?! There is no way that can be right!

Colonel Enkuih: That is what I'm reading from the visor.

General Ajax: Sir... We should call it a day and wait for the hunt

Colonel Enkuih: What are you general? A coward?! Only a coward would say that.

General Ajax: Brother... I'm not a coward but I know when you walk away from a fight... When there's no possibility to win.

Sierra: I may not be as flashy as Xyaqom, but I'm holding back too!

Sierra then begins to power up, and the power level on the visors went from 2,000 to 200,000.

General Ajax: Seriously, the woman too?!

Colonel Enkuih: There are five of us and only three of them. We can take them out with our combined strength.

Colonel Enkuih and one comrade were trying to attack Xyaqom at both sides. Xyaqom turns both of his hands into shields and blocks their attacks. Xyaqom sees a sharp spear approaching his body with top speed, but Sierra catches the spear with her metal claw.

Xyaqom turns both of his hands into shields and blocks their attacks. Xyaqom sees a sharp spear approaching his body with top speed, but Sierra catches the spear with her metal dual-wield blades, and Master Stevens kicks the Yautja Warriors with the spear.

Xyaqom: Amazing and thank guys

Master Stevens: No problem.

Sierra: I still owe you for saving my girlfriend's life.

Xyaqom: Perhaps if we make it through this, that dept will be paid in full.

Sierra: Don't worry I'm doing this because you're my friend too

Three other soldiers then started to charge towards the heroes.

Xyaqom kicks the left one and Master Steven does open fist attack at right one

But the punch that Master Stevens made on the Yautja Warriors had no effect.

Yautja Warrior: (Speaks English) That attack did nothing to me.

Master Stevens: Oh crap!

Yautja Warrior: (Speaks English) Your time has come... Old man

The Yautja Warrior was about to kill master Stevens, but Xyaqom quickly turned his hand into a blade and cut the Yautja Warrior's head clean off.

Master Stevens: Thank you, Xyaqom

Xyaqom: Maybe you should stay out of this. These guys are too much for you.

Master Stevens: I think I will follow your advice

General Ajax: Foolish old man. What made you think you could stand a chance against us with your puny power level.

Master Stevens: Nobody can tell my true strength

Sierra: Old man, get out of here. Xyaqom and I will take care of these jerk offs.

Master Steven: It's okay, you guys can do it.

Colonel Enkuih: (Speaks English) Our target is Xyaqom. So if you two don't want to be killed with, I suggest you leave now!

Sierra: Just who are you guys? And why did you come here?

Colonel Enkuih: We are known as the Fallen of the Yautja.

Xyaqom: The Fallen?

Sierra: So you guys are considered traitors of your kind?

Colonel Enkuih: That's one way of looking at it.

Xyaqom: What exactly is the difference between the Fallen and normal Yautjas?

Colonel Enkuih: Normal Yautjas chooses their kills or is assigned different missions, so they don't have time to deal with personal things. Us Fallen Yautja is outlaws and we don't care who we kill or what we take. Which we are glad to kill anything that challenges us. And unfortunately for you, Esa, or Stephanie as you may know her, was one of us. We are here to avenge her for what you did to her.

Sierra: Wait, I just realized something, if Stephine was a Yautja this whole time, does this mean Vince and the other was Yautjas too?!

Xyaqom: Yeah, they were. And she was a complete psychopath!

Sierra: Why's that?

Xyaqom: Because she was responsible for killing her entire family. Her way of "Tying Up Loose Ends."

General Ajax: (Thoughts) Maybe he's right

Sierra: Does that also mean she was responsible for all the shit that went down three months ago?

Xyaqom: Yes.

Sierra: I can't believe this

Colonel Enkuih: Hello, have you guys forgotten about us?!

Xyaqom: Sorry... We just went down to memory lane

Master Stevens: But why was Stephanie so important to you?

Colonel Enkuih: She was our leader and family too.

Xyaqom: So I'm guessing that you were filling in for her until she returned.

Colonel Enkuih: Yes that's correct.

Xyaqom: I guess they're not much of you, "Fallen Folk," huh?

Colonel Enkuih: What are you trying to say, Dragon?

Xyaqom: Is it not obvious, there are only five of you here. Meaning the rest of your kind are still loyal to your original home planet.

General Ajax: He does have a point

Colonel Enkuih: We have the numbers over them, we'll be fine.

Master Stevens: But why did you guys block out the sun?

Colonel Enkuih and the other four actives their invisibility which General Ajax shakes his head and starts walking to stay out of the fight. General Ajax sneaks into the ship, starts it up and leaves the planet.

Colonel Enkuih: What the... Ajax, where do you think you're going?!

Sierra: At least one of them is smart

Colonel Enkuih: COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!

General Ajax ignores Colonel Enkuih and continues to fly out of Earth. Before they knew it, General Ajax was out of the planet.

Colonel Enkuih: DAMMIT!

Xyaqom: I spare him because he's the smart one and knows when to fight or walk out of the deal

Colonel Enkuih: No matter, we'll take care of him once we are done here.

Xyaqom: Oh, and how are you guys going to leave this planet? You have no ship.

Colonel Enkuih: We will take your ship

Xyaqom: Good luck trying to find it.

Colonel Enhuik and his crew disappear with their invisibility then strike at Xyaqom's side. Xyaqom sees the footprints on the ground and turns his hands into a shield to block their attacks. Then he jumps ten feet away from them. One of them tries to get Sierra down, but she kicks them in the gut and stabs them in the gut with her katanas, and he starts bleeding green blood.

Sierra: Xyaqom, make them bleed and you'll be able to see them.

Xyaqom: You got it

The Warriors began to charging at Xyaqom and Sierra.

Xyaqom: This is where the fun begins

Xyaqom then let out a breath of fire on them.

Two of them failed to react to the blast because Sierra got their feet with daggers

Two of the warrior's burned to death, leaving only behind Colonel Enhuik.

Colonel Enkuih: You are going down now... I will see you... in Hell. (Starts laughing as rushing over to tackles them down then sets all of his comrades' gauntlet ready to blow up)

Knowing this kamikaze too well, Xyaqom blasted a hole on Colonel Enkuih in the chest making him go flying and making him blow up. Xyaqom quickly grabs Sierra and Master Stevens and makes a run for it to escape from the radius of the explosion.

Master Steven and Sierra: Thank you, Xyaqom

Xyaqom: You're welcome.

Xyaqom gets up on his feet and looks at them with wondering they got hurt or damaged.

Xyaqom: Are both you alright?

Sierra: Yes.

Master Steven: I seem fine too but I think you should watch putting your hands, my boy. (Xyaqom was accidentally touching Sierra's right breasts which her cheeks turn light red.)

Xyaqom: Oh! (Pulls his hand away) Sorry.

Sierra: It's okay.

Xyaqom: Okay, well, the enemy has been defeated, now what?

Sierra: I'm going back home. Liliana is probably wondering where I am right about now.

Master Stevens: And I'm going back home myself. My grandson is probably wondering where I am.

Xyaqom: I guess I'll head home myself.

After the enemy was defeated, our heroes said their goodbyes and parted ways.

**The End...**


	15. Ch 15: Celebration

**Note: I was thinking rather or not if this moment should cannon to the main story or not, but after some heavy thinking, I decided to make it canon. Sorry for the long wait, I kept forgetting to launch the chapter. I would also like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together, so go check his stories out after you are finished reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Celebration:**

* * *

Knowing this kamikaze too well, Xyaqom blasted a hole on Colonel Enkuih in the chest making him go flying and making him blow up. Xyaqom quickly grabs Sierra and Master Stevens and makes a run for it to escape from the radius of the explosion.

Master Steven and Sierra: Thank you, Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: You're welcome.

Xyaqom gets up on his feet and looks at them with wondering they got hurt or damaged.

Xyaqom: Are both you alright?

Sierra: Yes.

Master Steven: I seem fine too but I think you should watch putting your hands, my boy (Xyaqom was accidentally touching Sierra right breasts which her cheeks turn light red.)

Xyaqom: Oh! (Pulls his hand away) Sorry.

Sierra: You're fine besides only the guy I will touch me there, Xyaqom

This made Xyaqom blush.

Sierra: Xyaqom... Are you sure your okay?

Xyaqom: Yes, I'm fine.

Sierra: W-Would you like to touch them again.

Xyaqom: Wait, what?!

Master Steven: We'll two you have fun... This old man is going home for the day.

Xyaqom: Wait... How am I post to react to this?!

Sierra then takes both of Xyaqom's hands and places them on Sierra's breasts.

Xyaqom: (Blushes hard) S-Sierra! What's gotten into you?! I thought you weren't into men.

Sierra: Yes that's true but your the only man I allow do this to me (Moans slightly)

This made Xyaqom blush hard and steam coming out of his head.

Sierra: Xyaqom... You don't want me? (Releases his hands and shows sadness which Liliana her girlfriend was teaching her how to feel)

Xyaqom: It's not that, but it just feels weird, plus don't you have Liliana? What would she think if we were doing this?

Sierra: Oh she knows and she doesn't mind

Xyaqom: Really?

Sierra leans in and kisses him softly then pulls away to see his reaction. She was blushing and shows a bright smile

Xyaqom: Are... Are you sure you want this?

Sierra: Yes (Pulls her shirt upwards to reveals her breasts which she wasn't wearing a bra)

Xyaqom was Blushing hard that she was wearing a bra. He also saw that she had a nice soft belly and that the shape of her bellybutton was in the shape of a teardrop.

With one hand, be begins feeling her right breasts and with the other, starts rubbing her belly.

Xyaqom: I'm guessing that you don't like wearing bras, huh?

Sierra: (Moans softly) Yess that's right... They are too hard to put on

Xyaqom: You know, I am curious to see if you are wearing any panties. Do you mind if I take a peek?

Sierra: You can take them off if you want to.

Xyaqom then began kissing his way to Sierra's pants. There he got down on his knees and pulls her pants down to her feet. There he sees that not only was Sierra not wearing any panties, but has never shaved down there. Her bush was three inches long.

Xyaqom: I knew it.

Sierra: Apologies about not shaving there but do you still want me?

Xyaqom: Of course. Xyaqom then placed his nose on her bush of pubic hair and starts licking her pussy.

Sierra moans loudly as she grabs her breasts tightly. Xyaqom then took off her pants and threw them away and spanked her butt. Her butt was a bubble and Sierra was enjoying it which she wanted more. While licking her pussy, he began to rub her butt.

Sierra: So good! (Moans more)

Xyaqom then opened her butt and began to rub her anus. Sierra moans loudly and she was pushing her bubble butt more into Xyaqom's face. He then started rubbing her anus faster. Sierra was going to scream and her thighs tightened up

Sierra: I'M GOING TO CUM!

Xyaqom keeps licking her pussy more

Soon Sierra let out a loud moan and came all over Xyaqom's face.

Sierra was breathing heavily for it was the first time for a man to make her feel good and kisses him again. She starts removing his shirt first then pants were next.

Just then, Xyaqom's phone began going off.

Xyaqom: Hello (Answers the phonecall)

Sierra sees Xyaqom's dick pops out which she begins licking his tip and looks up to see his reaction to it.

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Sierra) Sierra!

Sierra: (Whispers) Do you want me to stop? (She was going to suck Xyaqom's dick more)

?: (From the phone) Xyaqom, you there?

Xyaqom: Yes I'm here (Strokes Sierra's hair as she was sucking his dick hard and deep)

Johnathan: (From Xyaqom's phone) What happened, the sky suddenly got dark.

Xyaqom: Y-Yes just noticed that but there's no problem (Sierra deep throats his duck hard and fast as Xyaqom could see her bubble butt underneath her hair)

Soon the sun began to peek out.

Sierra: Xyaqom... Would you like to... go to my place to finish this?

Xyaqom: All the way to Toronto?

Sierra: No... I still have my keys to the apartment for here

Xyaqom: You do know that someone might have already moved in, right?

Xyaqom then had Sierra to lay down on the grass and opened her legs wide open to see her hairy pussy and began stroking her bush of pubic hair.

Xyaqom: You do know that someone might have already moved in, right?

Sierra: You're right about that

Xyaqom then began eating her pussy. Sierra moans loudly again and grabs the grass tightly.

Sierra: Ahhh I want... you... to do me with your dick, please...

Xyaqom: Are you sure?

Sierra nods and opens her pussy for him which it made him hard as a rock. Xyaqom then adjusted himself and slowly put his dick inside her pussy. Sierra moans more and her breasts bounces which she was loving the feeling of it. Xyaqom then began to slowly thrust his hips and Sierra moans and her breasts were bouncing slightly for him which Xyaqom felt his hands taking her breasts.

Xyaqom: Do you like that?

Sierra: More! I want more and I love it!

Xyaqom then began to pick up the pace.

Sierra moans loudly and her breasts bounce everywhere

Xyaqom then switched her to doggy style and began going faster.

Sierra: Do you love my butt? (Moans louder and squeezes one of her breasts tightly)

Xyaqom: Yes I do.

He spanks her butt.

Sierra: Give me more! (Moans louder and she wanted to feel his dick more)

He then began going faster.

Sierra: Is it okay you do it rough with me! (Moans loud)

Xyaqom: How rough are we talking about?

Sierra: You choose.

Xyaqom then spread her butt and began rubbing her anus while still trusting her. Sierra moans louder and her breasts bounce up then down

Sierra: IM GOING TO CUM AGAIN!

Xyaqom: ME TOO!

Xyaqom continued trusting until he reached his limit. Sierra moans louder as Xyaqom sprays his cum inside of her. After Sierra came, she ended up fainting.

Xyaqom: Opps... Looks like I overdid it.

?: I think you did but you are still hard too

Xyaqom then turns his head to see who it was.

It was Sierra's girlfriend, Liliana but she was smiling at them.

Liliana: Having fun with Sierra? (Her shirt was showing her belly and skirt was holds around the waist. With her cleavage was showing itself for Xyaqom to see it)

Xyaqom: (Shocked) Liliana?! What are you doing here?! HOW did you get here?!

Liliana: I came with Sierra which I believe she wanted to see you again and you seem still hard (Rubs his dick with warm hands up then down)

Xyaqom: Ah!

His dick was sensitive after he came.

Liliana: What... You want another girl?

Xyaqom: Another...

Liliana then kisses him. Xyaqom becomes surprised then slowly accepts the kiss and rips her shirt off. He starts kissing and licks her large breasts warmly and deep which Lilianna had big breasts then Sierra.

Xyaqom: I completely forgot how big your tits are.

Lilianna: Yes they are so big and only you and Sierra can have them... Ahh! (Moans more)

Xyaqom: I am beginning to think you girls are not what you had me to believe.

Liliana: Well. I did teach Sierra to feel again but parts of her still hold onto the past. For me, I just found you cute and I wanted to do it with you... So will you?

Xyaqom: Funny note, I've been wanting to do you since I first met you, but never had the chance too. But since I found out that you and Sierra were a couple, I backed off.

Lilianna: Well you know that both of us want you... So how about you make another round with me this time

Xyaqom then ripped her skirt and panties off, making her naked. There he sees that she too didn't shave down there.

Lilianna: Oh... Naughty boy

He then began rubbing her pussy. Liliana moans more.

Xyaqom: I'm going to get you wet before having sex with you.

Lilianna: Oh yes!

Xyaqom then began to rub her clit. Lilianna moans as she strokes his hair.

Xyaqom: You like that?

Lilianna: Yes I do

They then kiss.

Lilianna was surprised to kiss a boy but she slowly enjoying it. Xyaqom has her to lay on the grass and open her legs wide to see her hairy pussy. Xyaqom then used his thumbs to open up her pussy and begin rubbing her clit to watch her pussy get wet. Lilianna moans more as she wanted his dick inside of her pussy. As she moans, she keeps getting wet. She grabs her breasts and her juices on Xyaqom's face.

Xyaqom: Did you like that?

Lilianna: Yes I did.

Xyaqom then began to rub her belly and lick her bellybutton, which she giggles. After making her belly and bellybutton wet, he moved down to her crotched, placed his nose on her pubic hair, and began to eat her pussy like it was no tomorrow. Lilianna moans loudly as she strokes Xyaqom's hair warmly and comfortably.

Liliana: IM GOING TO CUM!

Xyaqom continues the licking on her pussy and soon she lets out a loud moan and came all over his face. Lilianna was breathing and she looks at Xyaqom if he was going to do her as he did to Sierra.

Xyaqom: We can stop if you want.

Lilianna: We can do it, please?

He then adjusted himself and shoves his dick inside her pussy. Lilianna extends her eyes of surprise for his dick felt good inside of her pussy.

Xyaqom: Are you okay?

Lilianna: Yes but it just your my first

Xyaqom nods and slowly starts thrusting his hips.

Lilianna: So good! (Moans)

Xyaqom: It doesn't hurt, does it?

Lilianna: Yes at first it did but now I feel amazing big

Xyaqom: That's good.

Lilianna: Yes it does and do you love my big breasts bouncing?

Xyaqom: Yes I do.

Lilianna: Then how about you pound me to make them bounce everywhere!

Xyaqom: Okay.

Lilianna puts a warm smile for Xyaqom and nods at him. He then starts thrusting faster. Lilianna moans loudly as her breasts bounce as Xyaqom's dick thrusts into her tight pussy more. As Xyaqom was trusting Liliana, he began feeling her belly and legs, which they were soft and smooth. Lilianna moans more as her breasts bounce. He also began feeling her bare feet too. Lilianna giggles and moans slightly.

Xyaqom: You sound cute when you laugh.

Lilianna: Thank you, Xyaqom! (He then started going fast) So good... Ahhh! (Moans more and her breasts bounces up then down)

Xyaqom: I'm cumming!

Liliana: Inside! (Puts herself in doggie for him to pound her)

Xyaqom: Okay

Lilianna waves her butt front for Xyaqom and soon they came together.

Lilianna: That was amazing

Xyaqom: Yeah, it was.

They then kiss.

Xyaqom lays down to get some rest in which Sierra took his right and Lilianna at his left side which they fall with her breasts pushing against him. The three began to rest until it was time for the girls to go back to Toronto.


End file.
